Banditry
by LoquaciousQuibbler
Summary: Noir, a thief living on the streets of Asgard, didn't realize it was Prince Loki she had pickpocketed. Call it a happy coincidence. She's immediately charmed by him, but how could a thief get her hands on the key to the prince's heart? Oh, no need. She's pretty handy with a lock pick.
1. Chapter 1

*Before you read, please note that the main character's name is pronounced "Nwahr." Not "Noyr."

Banditry

Three hooded figures prowled across the rooftops of the Trade District, expertly leaping and twisting from uneven surface to higher and lower ones with ease. One's cloak was black, one was brown, and the last was white. As the figure in black scaled a particularly tall chimney and slunk along the peak of its roof, the figures in brown and white started to fall behind.

"Noir, wait up!" the figure in brown called, her voice quiet but urgent as she and the figure in white hurried after their black-clothed companion.

Noir turned to see the others quickly trailing to catch up. Her lips twisted in a wry smile as they came level with her, breathing a little harder than her. She glanced between each, her stormy gray eyes meeting first the brown-cloaked girl's amber eyes, and then the white-cloaked boy's icy blue. "Shall we take a break?" she asked smoothly, a teasing hint to her voice.

The boy in the white cloak threw Noir a dirty look but said nothing.

The girl in brown gave Noir a slight glare. "No need to hurry. It's not like the Trade District is going anywhere."

Noir gave her hood a quick tug, making sure it covered her head, and then she pulled the hems of her fingerless gloves, making sure they fit snugly. "No need to be moving at a snail's pace, either."

"Not everyone is as fast as you," the white-clothed boy murmured mutinously.

Noir sighed. "Right. Not everyone is as slow as you two. Come on."

The three continued until they reached the roof of the inn of the trade district. By unspoken consent, they drew to the brink of the thatched roof and dropped into crouches, edging to look at the busy street below. Three pairs of slit-pupiled eyes gazed at the pedestrians below. All three frowned in unison and drew back, sitting on their heels and exchanging looks.

"Busier than usual," the boy observed.

"Brilliant, Blanc," Noir said sarcastically. "Any other groundbreaking remarks to add, Marron?" she shot to the other girl, who pursed her lips at the sarcasm. "No? Good. Now, any _ideas_?"

"We should probably just go to a less busy street," Blanc said coolly.

Marron nodded in agreement.

Noir sighed. "Fine. But I wonder what's stirring up all the commotion down there, anyway?" she wondered out loud. Her companions merely shrugged, and Noir shot them disapproving looks before sneaking back to the edge to peer at the unusually large crowd on the street. Her gray eyes suddenly brightened with interest. She glanced behind her and beckoned to Marron. "Psst. Marron, come look."

The amber-eyed girl cautiously crept forward and looked down as well. "What?" she asked.

Noir smirked and flicked her hand towards two men on horseback in the middle of the crowd. "Just enjoying the scenery," she winked mischievously at her companion.

Marron followed Noir's gesture and spotted the men. She looked at them critically and shrugged.

Noir raised her eyebrows in question.

Marron simply shrugged again. "Looks like they might be what's drawing the crowd."

"With good reason, too," Noir smirked, returning her gaze to the men.

Noir smiled slightly. A couple of high nobles, no doubt. They were finely dressed, and their horses were of the grandest quality. And actually, so were the riders. One was blonde, sturdily built and muscular. He wore a red cape over his light armor. He was quite good-looking in a kind of common way that everyone would find attractive. His companion was like his opposite. He had raven hair, slicked back. He wore green over his lean form. His features were sharper, and it was him that Noir's gray eyes kept flicking back to.

"Attractive, don't you think?" Noir asked conversationally.

Marron considered. "The blonde one, you mean? He's rather good-looking."

Noir frowned. "I meant the dark-haired one."

"The dark-haired one?" Marron repeated, looking at the man she referred to. She made a face. "He's alright. Matter of taste, I suppose."

Noir grinned. "Matter of taste?" She looked down at the men on horseback. Her eyes travelled over the features of the man in green. "Delicious," she smirked.

"Scandalous, Noir," Marron teased lightly, sending the gray-eyed woman a mock-shocked expression.

Noir held back a laugh. "But back to important things… You know what's even _more _delicious?" Marron didn't answer, giving Noir a questioning look. The woman in black flicked her hand towards the men again. "Look at their saddles. Notice the pouches tied there? Money bags. They look full. And heavy. Their horses are going to fall over with exhaustion if they have to keep carrying such burdens."

Marron's mock surprise was replaced with true shock. "You want to rob _them?_" she gaped.

Blanc drew closer. "What's going on?"

"Noir wants to rob _those men_," Marron said incredulously, gesturing.

Blanc's blue eyes followed the gesture and frowned. "Really? Is it safe?"

"Probably not," Noir smirked. "Does that stop me? Not particularly. Not in any case that I can remember. Coming?"

Marron and Blanc exchanged anxious looks.

"No?" Noir asked. She shrugged. "Your loss, my fellow scoundrels. I shall see you later, perhaps. I've got some gold to catch." She slunk to the back of the building and scaled down it, her leather boots touching down on the cobblestones of the alley in between two buildings. She made sure her black hood was in place, tugged on her fingerless gloves, and then emerged in the crowded street, mingling with the crowd easily, unnoticed by the other pedestrians.

Above, Marron and Blanc peered down upon the crowd, anxiously watching for their friend.

"She's going to get caught, isn't she?" Marron asked worriedly, nervously tugging on a strand of brown hair that poked out from under her brown hood.

Blanc grimaced at the thought. "She'd better not," he muttered, blue eyes flicking over the crowded street below. "Hadn't we already decided to go to a less crowded street?"

Marron nodded. "You know Noir." The two fell silent as they saw a figure in black carefully twist its way through the crowd, never once bumping into anyone as it drew closer to the horse riders.

Noir wove through the crowd, careful not to draw too much attention to herself. A small knife was in her hand, hidden under the folds of her black cloak. She drew nearly level with the black mare the dark-haired man rode. This was going to be more difficult than she had thought: the man was sharp-eyed, eyes constantly moving and keeping a wary eye on his surroundings. His blonde companion seemed to be talking loudly and heartily, gesticulating at ladies or merchants at random, evidently trying to amuse his dark companion. It appeared Noir's target, however, wasn't even listening. That made Noir smirk. She hovered nearby for a few moments, pretending to be inspecting a sign in front of a shop while she waited for the moment when she could cut that bulging bag of gold.

The dark-haired man glanced away from the everyday strollers to say something to his blonde companion, and Noir dashed forward. The silver flash of her knife was nearly imperceptible as she slit the bag just below the buckle binding it to the saddle. It fell into Noir's waiting hand, and she was off just as quickly as she had dashed forward. With a satisfied smirk, she slipped the promisingly heavy bag into her cloak, pleased with herself. That is, until—

"Halt there, thief!" a voice demanded from behind her.

Noir's blood ran cold and she froze for a split second. Then she broke into a sprint, not bothering to look back and see her pursuer. All she had to do was outrun them and get lost in the crowd. She ducked her head, made sure her hood was still in place, and dodged the buyers and sellers that crowded the street. Noir skidded around a corner, sped behind a wagon showing produce, rolled under a stall showing jewelry, then sprang to her feet and raced into an alleyway. She retreated to the back of it, crouching in the recessed shadows beside the wooden gate that closed off the end of the alleyway. Her heart hammered, slightly frightened by the close call. She absentmindedly tugged on her hood once more.

Her heart seemed to stop as the raven-haired man dashed past her alleyway. She waited a moment, sure he had lost her. Then he returned, peering into the narrow alley.

Noir let out a low curse, wondering how he had managed to trace her here. She stood quickly and vaulted over the wooden fence behind her. She landed neatly on the other side, somersaulting and then springing to her feet in one swift movement. She was now leaving the Trade District, instead entering Cathedral Square. She nearly tripped over a pair of children (no doubt from the orphanage) as they ran past. They stopped for a quick moment, staring at the black-hooded figure. Noir caught herself from falling and ran on, hoping to throw off her follower by entering one of the gardens.

She could no longer hear footsteps behind her. She dared to slow her pace a little as her feet left the cobblestones of the square and met well-kept grass. She kept running and glanced behind her. She let out a relieved breath as she saw no one. She faced forward again and came face-to-face with the man in green. She tried to skid to a halt and avoid running into him, but her forward momentum had not yet stopped, and she tripped only a few feet from the man. She braced herself to collide with him, but she did not. Instead, the thief fell _through _him and landed heavily on the ground. Shock flooded her. What had just happened? She quickly sat up, looking wildly around. The man was gone. No, he wasn't gone. He was approaching her, but only now was he entering the garden several yards away. But how could that be? She had just fallen _through _him, and now he was barely catching up to her?

"Too easy," he murmured. "Everyone always falls for that." The man stood over her, looking wrathful. Noir couldn't help but admire him from the ground. She tried not to laugh as the word crossed her mind again… _delicious. _

Noir jumped to her feet and started to slowly back away, her feet light on the grass. "Thank you for the lovely chase, but I really must be going, my lord," she said airily, but her voice held a slight warning.

"Your Majesty."

"What? Oh, no need to stand on ceremony. I know I'm awfully stately and magnificent and majestic, but there's no need to call me Majesty," Noir said quickly, flashing the man a quick grin as she continued to back away.

"_I _am Your Majesty," he growled. "Not my lord. Your Majesty."

Noir froze as everything clicked into place. Why the street in the Trade District was so crowded today. Why this man and his companion were so rich and finely dressed. Noir swallowed as she realized she had just pickpocketed a prince of Asgard. With a flourish, she dipped herself into an exaggerated mock bow, her cloak spreading as she held the black fabric with one hand as the other crossed over her heart. "My deepest apologies, Your Royal Highness. But surely as a prince, one bag of gold shan't hurt to go missing?" she asked cheekily. She didn't wait for a response as she abruptly turned and broke into a sprint again. No use.

A hand wrapped around her skinny upper arm, and her cloak was yanked to hold her back. Noir gasped as she felt the tight knot at her shoulder come undone, and the black cloak came off. She whipped around, indignant.

The prince held her cloak in one hand. He raised his eyebrows as he looked at her, no longer hidden by the travelling cloak.

Noir gritted her teeth. She wore a worn black tunic of thick black cloth, various leather straps that held a myriad of knives and lock picks, black pants and black leather boots. Her hair was black as ebony, and her skin was ash-pale. But it was her cat ears and tail that the prince raised his eyebrows at. Both had been hidden under the black cloak, but now it was obvious that she was a neko, a generally disliked, but often rare, breed of humanoid.

The prince let out a slight scoff. "Well, _that _explains a lot." He looked at the black cloak in his hand and began rummaging through its folds for his bag of gold. He frowned when he couldn't find it in the many pockets. He looked back at the neko with an accusatory glare. "Where is it, neko?"

Noir smiled wryly. "I think you might be looking for this?" She patted the pouch, securely strapped to her leather belt.

His eyes narrowed. "Give it to me, thief."

Noir pinched her lips together and her brow creased. This man could have her flogged. Or thrown in the dungeons. Or hung. Like her brother, Gris. None of those prospects were particularly thrilling. She reluctantly began loosening the leather thong that bound the purse to her. The prince watched her every move, as if making sure she didn't make another escape attempt. With a quick smirk, she flicked her wrist, tossing the bag suddenly towards the man. She expected him to fumble it or simply miss it altogether. She was surprised when he caught it easily.

The prince kept his eyes on her as he carefully weighed the bag in his hands. "Where's the rest, thief?"

Noir raised her dark eyebrows at him. "What do you mean the rest? It's all there, Your Majesty."

The prince gave her a dark look. "I asked you where the rest of it is, neko. Don't play with me."

Noir frowned. How he could tell that some of the gold was missing, she wasn't sure. With a sigh, she reached into a pouch that held a few lock picks on her belt and picked out the dozen gold coins within. She stepped forward and held out her open hand.

The prince gave her a mistrustful look and scooped up the coins. Noir's hand tingled when his skin made contact with hers. She fought to keep her tail and ears from twitching excitedly.

The prince dropped the coins into the bag again and weighed it in his hands once more. He appeared satisfied. "I could have you executed for this, you know," he informed her. As if she didn't already know that. The neko girl simply nodded glumly. "Should I have you punished for this, little bandit?"

Noir smiled humorlessly. "Why do I get the feeling there's no right answer to this question, Your Highness?"

He smirked slightly. "Probably because there isn't. Nice to see all nekos don't have only dust for brains."

Noir frowned slightly. "No, we've got some other stuff up here, too." She tapped her temple. "We've got some catnip, salmon, and mouse pelts. Some of us even have a little yarn and random shiny objects." She sent him a mutinous glare. She knew the ideas most people had about nekos. They thought they were good-for-nothing mischievous thieves that were simply cats on two legs instead of four. Which was why they were shunned. Which was why they were often thieves and bandits. It was a vicious cycle that seemed never ending and impossible to break. But nekos couldn't break out of the mold they were placed into.

The prince gave her an appraising look, as if thinking that maybe this particular neko had something besides dust and catnip and yarn for brains.

"Can we just… let this go, Your Highness?" Noir asked hopefully, vaguely gesturing to the bag of gold in his hand.

The prince glanced down and then back up at her. "Shall you stop pickpocketing innocent people on the streets?"

Noir couldn't help but laugh a little. "Your Majesty, it's the only way nekos can make a living. We can't obtain regular jobs. No one will hire us. So, no. I shan't."

The prince nodded slowly. "In that case, I suppose we can forget about this incident. Just promise you won't steal from _me _again."

Noir considered a moment. "You have my word."

The prince wavered for a moment, then smirked. "Word to the wise, neko… you'd probably have a better chance of swiping gold from my brother Thor. He wouldn't notice his gold was gone for an hour afterwards, and wouldn't possess the skill to track you down once he did."

Noir raised her eyebrows and grinned. "I'll keep that in mind, Prince Loki," she purred. "And thank you for not tattling on me to your father that the big bad kitty took your allowance."

The prince shot the neko a warning look. "I can still _tattle _if I so choose. Don't push your luck, neko."

Noir smiled. "Apologies, Majesty." She dipped into another exaggerated bow, not quite as impressive now that she wasn't wearing her cloak to spread regally.

Prince Loki scoffed and began walking away.

"Can you find your way back to the Trade District, Highness?" Noir called after him.

"Perfectly well, thank you. I am the one who is second in line for ruling this city. I'm sure I know it well enough, Bandit," he called back nonchalantly.

Noir's black tail tip twitched in amusement as the prince walked away, disappearing back towards the Trade District. She watched him disappear out of her line of vision, and didn't turn as she heard some bushes behind her shake as something tumbled out of them. Blanc and Marron drew up to her sides.

"You alright?" Blanc asked. "He didn't hurt you?"

Noir grinned and giggled. "I think he's shot me through the heart with an arrow."

Marron looked at her incredulously. "What?"

Noir laughed at the confused looks on her companions' faces. "Ah, my friends… _That _is what I call banditry. The fair Prince Loki may or may not have just stolen my heart."

Blanc gave her a disapproving look and picked up Noir's black cloak from where it had been discarded on the ground. "Put your hood back on, Noir. Did you even get your hands on any gold?"

Noir sighed as she took her cloak from Blanc and retied it, flipping her hood over her head again. "No, I had to give it back." She paused as she started to straighten her cloak. She reached into one of the pockets, full when it should have been empty. She pulled out a green handkerchief, the same color that the prince had been wearing. It was folded up, and when the neko unfolded the cloth, a dozen golden coins fell out of it.

The three nekos exchanged incredulous looks and dove to collect them all from the grass.

"Oh, yes, I'm in love," Noir sighed dreamily as she tucked the coins into her pocket again, tucking the green handkerchief in as well.

"Noir, you're a neko. And a thief. Two things that simply don't mix with royalty," Marron scolded her. "They don't let thieves lay their sticky fingers on the key to the prince's heart."

"I don't need the key to his heart," Noir said breezily. She smiled devilishly. "Living on the streets, I've become pretty handy with a lock pick."

**Note from LoquaciousQuibbler: Based on an E-Card on Facebook. I don't know if I plan to make this into a serious fan fiction series, but I wanted to write something kind of fun that takes place before all the madness of **_**Thor **_**and **_**Avengers **_**and **_**Thor: the Dark World. **_**I was also jonesing to write a story about a neko. Killing two birds with one stone, so to speak. And did I totally steal names of places from World of Warcraft's Stormwind to make the places in this story? No. Not at all. *wink* Yeah, I'm nerdy…**

**Please let me know what you think of this story, and if you think I should continue it. The more feedback I get, the more likely I am to continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

Thievery

"Did you get your gold back, brother?" Thor asked. He stood to the side of the busy street, holding the reins of both his and his brother's horses. He studied Loki's face as he slowly approached, a frown on his face, as if displeased by something. "Surely a common street pickpocket did not manage to foil your attempts to regain what is yours?"

"No, Thor, I got it back," Loki rolled his eyes, holding up the leather pouch holding gold coins.

"Ah, good. Then what displeases you?"

"I had to chase down a common street thief," Loki muttered evasively.

"So you apprehended him?" Thor asked, tilting his head slightly.

Loki shrugged and examined his saddle. The leather strap that had held the pouch had been slit just below the golden buckle. There was no way for him to reattach it. He would have to get a new bag to hold his gold in.

"Are you going to have him thrown in the dungeons? Whipped? Hung?" Thor pressed.

"None, Thor. The thief returned what is mine and then ran off. _I _shall inflict no punishment," Loki said flatly, recalling the playful, jaunty, cocky neko girl. What an odd creature.

"Surely he must pay for his crimes? I highly doubt you were the first to be victimized by the thief. He should pay for the others who were not so lucky as to regain their property."

Loki, with a sigh, dropped his bag of gold into another saddlebag. There was nothing else for it. He would have to clean out the bag later and make sure he didn't lose any of the coins. He swung up into his saddle. "Do you ever shut your mouth, Thor?"

Thor seemed taken aback by his younger brother's brusqueness. He swung up into his own saddle easily and smiled slightly. "Sometimes. I have to eat and sleep, don't I?"

Loki scoffed and gave his older brother a half-smile. "Thor, you chew with your mouth open and snore and drool when you sleep. I don't think even then do you ever close your mouth."

Thor chuckled. "In that case, I suppose we can safely answer your question with a no."

The two brothers laughed a little and gently nudged the sides of their horses, easing them into a slow walk, continuing their perusal of the market. The neko thief was soon put at the back of the younger prince's mind as he continued along.

Noir, however, was not so easily distracted from the brief meeting with the royal prince.

All three neko thieves were well aware that the dozen golden coins the prince had left for Noir was enough to feed them anywhere between two and four weeks, depending on how much they stretched it. The three sat together in a rather seedy pub, hunched together in a corner over a plate of venison (of rather questionable quality, but it was the first "proper" meal they had had in some time).

"So," Blanc murmured in a low voice, casting a furtive glance around the moderately busy pub. "What are we going to do?"

Noir raised an eyebrow and she tore off a strip of venison and popped it into her mouth, chewing with her slightly abnormally-long canines. "About?" she inquired after swallowing.

"The gold," Blanc whispered, dropping his voice to an almost inaudible level.

Noir seemed to consider for a moment, absentmindedly tearing shreds of meat off the slab in the middle of the table and nibbling them. "Keep it. Spend it. Slowly, naturally," she murmured, glancing around the room full of pickpockets and thieves to make sure nobody was eavesdropping.

"You're sure it's safe to spend the prince's gold? Won't people wonder how we got our hands on the coins?" Blanc asked. Marron was nodding nervously in agreement, fiddling with the frayed hems of her brown fingerless gloves.

Noir raised her eyebrows. "My fellow scoundrels, no one ever gets suspicious." She paused. "Well, not in the places we go to," she vaguely gestured around the pub. "As long as we pay, they don't care how we got the loot."

"Speaking of _how _you got the loot," Marron whispered abruptly. "Why'd you give back the money, and why'd he give you some of it back?"

"I thought you were watching the whole time?" Noir inquired, looking at her fellow bandits.

They both shook their heads. "We watched from afar. We couldn't hear the conversation. And we didn't even manage to watch the whole thing. All we saw was you talking to him, not wearing your cloak," Blanc explained. "Nice bow, by the way."

Noir smirked slightly at the memory of her exaggerated bow to the prince. "Thanks. Anyway, he caught up with me…" The black-haired neko trailed off a moment as she recalled how she had fallen _through _him. And then he had said everyone always fell for that. It must have been some trick. Though how he had managed to pull it off, she wasn't sure. "He caught up with me and pulled off my cloak after I tried to get away again… So he found out I'm a neko. Then he demanded I give back the gold, and I did, because I really had no other choice. He asked me if I thought I should be punished, and I said there wasn't any right answer to that question. He said it was nice to see that not all nekos had dust for brains. I said we did have more for brains, and then I asked if we could just forget the whole pickpocketing business. He asked if I would stop pickpocketing for good, and I said there wasn't any other way for me to make a living. Then he just said not to steal from him again, and that it would probably be easier to steal from Prince Thor. And then… he left after saying he _could _still get me in trouble if he wanted. And then you two came along."

"When did he put the gold in your cloak, then?" Blanc asked suspiciously.

Noir shrugged. "I don't know. The prince seems to have a few tricks up his sleeve. Personally, I'd like to find out what they are."

"Naturally, you do," Blanc rolled his eyes.

"You can't, though," Marron put in.

Noir smiled ruefully. "Suppose you're right." The other two just nodded, appearing relieved by her submission. Noir traced the shape of the green handkerchief hidden in her cloak. She merely smiled as she touched the smooth fabric.

Two and a half weeks later, Noir crouched on a rooftop with Marron, peering down upon the Trade District. They had continued to pickpocket, but were no longer scrounging for every bit of copper. Since the prince's generous gift of gold to the black neko, things had been slightly easier. But little of that money remained, and Noir and Marron were back to routine pickpocketing while Blanc was staying at their hideout to guard their small stash of coins and food.

Marron peered down upon the street while Noir hung back, counting the coins they had already gained that day. The black-haired neko's tail twitched slightly in irritation. "Why is it that people never carry more than perhaps two gold coins, and mostly silver and copper?"

"Because they know pickpockets are on the prowl and don't want to lose all their money in one fell blow," Marron replied, pursing her lips as she looked down on the street.

"Mm, yes," Noir murmured absentmindedly. "Curse their common sense. I wish people were stupider sometimes."

Marron chuckled a little. "Of course. Do you think just stealing some food will be good, and we can call it a day?"

Noir glanced up as she swept the meager pile of coins into a thick leather pouch. "I guess so. What's the rush, Marron?"

The brown neko looked dubious. "There are a few royal guards down there. I've got an inkling they won't take kindly to a couple of hooded figures sneaking through the street."

"Royal guards?" Noir repeated, creeping to the edge of the roof and peeking over the thatching. There were indeed four royal guards roaming the street, seemingly at random. "Wonder what they're here for?" she wondered quietly.

Marron started to shrug and shake her head, then paused. "Look there," she muttered, gesturing.

Noir looked, and her gray eyes widened slightly. The two princes were walking through the crowd.

Marron nudged her companion. "I bet they brought guards to make sure they didn't get pickpocketed this time," she said, her tone slightly teasing.

Noir smirked but didn't respond, looking at the princes. "He's still handsome," she proclaimed. "I want one."

Marron giggled and rolled her eyes. "Noir, I think he's a little out of your price range."

"Question, Marron: as thieves, when is the price of something relevant? We don't normally _pay _for half the stuff we want," Noir said reproachfully.

Marron sighed. "Give it up with the prince, Noir. Besides, if you're going to be mooning over a prince, why not at least make it the Crown Prince? At least then I would be able to understand your fancying him better. But Prince Loki's second in line. He's not a great warrior, from what I've heard. He's not as _friendly, _from what I've heard and observed. And he's not even as handsome."

Noir shot Marron a dirty look. "You just don't get it. Are we going to get some food or not? There's a bakery stall just there, a produce stall there, and a butcher display over there," Noir changed the subject quickly, gesturing to each part of the street.

Marron considered for a moment. "I can swipe some fruit and vegetables, and you can grab some goods from the bakery. If we don't get caught, we can grab some jerky from the butchers."

Noir abruptly shook her head. "We're not robbing anything from the butchers."

"Why not?" Marron asked.

"Don't know about you, Marron, but I don't want to go anywhere near a couple of brawny men who swing butcher knives for a living and have a few on hand."

Marron considered, then nodded. "Fair point, I suppose."

Noir nodded knowingly. "Let's go."

The two descended the back of the building and split up, going to their respective targets.

Noir meandered for a few moments, pretending to inspect the wares sold on the street. She strolled nearer to the baker's stall and glanced around before backing up so that her lower back bumped the table. She pretended to scan the street for something, standing on tiptoe and craning her neck. The people who noticed her evidently searching for something glanced at her, then around the street, as if they would be able to find whatever she was looking at. Noir took their distraction to reach behind herself and slide a handful of rolls and slip them into a pocket on the inside of her cloak.

Loki watched the unmistakable hooded figure from about ten feet away, smirking. Clever, really; using misdirection to make her thievery go unnoticed. She was slipping a few rolls into her cloak when she glanced around the street, and their eyes locked briefly. He could clearly see her eyes widen in shock, and she dropped a roll accidentally.

"Oy! Are you stealing that?" one of the attendants of the bakery stall asked indignantly as he caught sight of the hooded neko diving for the fallen food.

Noir straightened, eyes wide, as she realized she had been caught in the act. She started to back away quickly.

Loki looked on for a moment, knowing this was bound to end badly. He wondered if he should step in. No, he shouldn't defend the neko. She was, after all, a neko. A thief who had picked his own personal pocket. But for some reason he didn't particularly want to see her hauled away in chains, to be whipped or imprisoned or executed. He strolled forward, pretending not to notice the baker's merchant was coming out from behind the display table to apprehend the bandit, who was still backing away. He deliberately stepped in front of the merchant, and the short, portly man collided with him.

"Out of the way, you-!" the baker started to shout, trying to get around the prince so that he could get at the thief, who was now making her quick getaway. The merchant abruptly stopped in the middle of his insult/command when he saw who he had run into. "I—Your Majesty, my deepest apologies, I did not see—did not realize—"

"How dare you run into a prince of Asgard," Loki said bitingly, glaring down at the man.

"I—my sincerest, deepest, apol— what can I do to make it up to you, Your Highness?" he sniveled desperately.

Loki glared another moment, and then his eyes travelled to the display table of baker's goods.

Noir dashed away, weaving in and out of busy streets into the back alleys of Old Town, the less-reputable district where most pickpockets and thieves resided. She was sure no one was pursuing her, but didn't stop until she entered an empty alleyway. She leaned against a stone wall on one side and slowly slid to the dusty cobblestones, panting for breath. She closed her gray slit-pupil eyes and tried to slow her racing heart. That prince. He had gotten her out of trouble with the law again. She had simply stopped dead when their eyes had locked on the street, and fumbling that roll… almost caught. But she knew that Prince Loki had purposely distracted the baker so she could get away. He had seen her thieving. And he had helped her get away with it.

"You know, I was under the impression that nekos were supposed to be skilled, stealthy rogues that never got caught in the act of thievery," his cool voice said.

Noir's eyes snapped open and she was on her feet, knife drawn, in an instant. The prince stood at the entrance to her alley, smirking.

With a deep sigh, Noir slid her dagger back into the sheath at her hip. "I do hope you realize I've never been caught before I met you," she said, a slight accusing edge to her voice.

He scoffed lightly. "You're blaming me?"

"Yes," Noir said haughtily, crossing her arms as her tail, hidden under the cloak, twitched in irritation.

"How exactly is it my fault that you're suddenly being caught in your law-breaking left and right?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at her.

Noir smirked. "I never said it was your fault. I just said I _blame _you."

The prince regarded her with amusement. Noir couldn't help but smile when his eyes roved her face.

"I suppose I owe you thanks," Noir said slowly.

Loki considered, then nodded. "Yes, I suppose you do."

Noir held her cloak in one hand and crossed the other over her chest, bending at the waist in an exaggerated bow. "My deepest gratitude, thanks, and appreciation, Your Highness," Noir said in a formal voice, though slight sarcasm colored her tone.

"Awfully well-spoken for a street rat… or _cat,_ as it were," Loki said, slight taunting in his words.

As Noir straightened from her bow, she gave the prince a dirty look. "Yes, well. I try my best," she said drily.

"As we all do." He nodded. "Try not to get caught next time, little thief. I don't particularly like being rammed by a short and fat baker."

Noir frowned. "Apologies, Highness. I didn't purposely get caught, nor did I purposely mean for you to get _rammed _by the merchant. Did he apologize?"

Loki smirked. "Of course he apologized. I'm a prince, in case you hadn't noticed."

Noir resisted the urge to say 'Oh, I noticed all right.' Instead, she simply nodded.

"As apologies, he allowed me to choose anything from the bakery free of charge," Loki continued slowly, though now he was beginning to wonder what had been going through his head when he had decided to do this. "I chose a frosted pastry. I thought you would probably appreciate it more than me." From his pocket, he produced a small green bundle about the size of a fist. He held it out for the neko to take, beginning to wonder what in the nine realms was wrong with himself.

Noir blinked and took the bundle. She unwrapped it, finding that a green handkerchief was wrapped around a sweet roll with pale pink glaze coating the top of it. A soft smile curved the corners of her lips, and she glanced up at the prince again. "I've never had one of these," she admitted, touched by the kindness.

"I assume nekos do eat regular food, right?" he asked scathingly, quickly trying to balance the gesture of caring with rudeness, determined to not be too friendly with the neko bandit.

Noir fought back a smile, and was glad that her cloak covered the amused twitch of her tail. "If we didn't, I wouldn't have been stealing rolls, Your Highness."

The prince shrugged carelessly. "As if I have any interest or care in what you do or don't do. Eat what you like." He turned on his heel and started striding away quickly, unsure why he suddenly felt like a dunce.

"Your Highness," Noir called after him, quickly catching up to him, standing in front of him and walking backwards so that she could continue talking to him.

Loki gave the neko a questioning look, somewhat impressed by the way she walked backwards without once stumbling or tripping, as if it was just as easy as walking forwards. "Yes, bandit?"

Noir smiled slightly, amused by the fact that he still just called her 'bandit' or 'thief' or 'neko.' He hadn't asked her name. But she wouldn't give it without being asked, anyway. "Here." She tore the pastry in half and held out a piece in each hand. "Take your pick."

Loki gave her a doubtful look. "It's yours. I don't want to share food with you. I've no doubt it's all covered in neko filth now, anyway."

Noir frowned. "Fine. I'll keep it all for myself, then," she announced, starting to tuck both halves into her cloak.

"Give it here," Loki ordered suddenly, disliking the way the neko was now denying him the pastry.

Noir smiled slightly and held out both halves again. Simple. Reverse psychology. "Take your pick."

Loki glanced at the two halves of sweet roll. He took one at random, not seeing any major difference between the two pieces.

"I wanted that half," Noir said reproachfully, wanting to badger the prince as she looked ruefully at the half that remained in her hand.

He threw her a look. "Tough luck, neko." He licked his piece of frosted roll with exaggerated relish, claiming it as his own with a superior look.

Noir laughed a little. "As you wish. It's all yours, Majesty." She delicately took a nibble of her own half of the pastry, and her eyes widened. "This is good!" she exclaimed, taking a bigger bite now that she knew she liked it.

Loki smiled. "You've never had one of these?"

Noir shook her head, picking a flake of strawberry-flavored frosting off the top and sucking on her fingertip with zest, smiling at its sweetness.

"Why not? They're common treats."

Noir's smile fell. "Because I never had money for them, Your Highness, and was more focused on swiping bare minimum, not extravagance and treats."

Loki paused, remembering that despite the girl's pluck and spirit, she led a hard life. He just nodded. "Sorry," he muttered, suddenly feeling like a spoiled, inconsiderate ingrate.

Noir shrugged, seeing him grow somber at remembering that she had never had privileges such as he had had growing up as a prince. "But I thank you for allowing me to have this one indulgence of luxury, Your Highness," she smiled reassuringly. She held up the last bite of roll to him, as if to toast him, and popped it into her mouth.

The prince smiled slightly. "You're welcome, little thief. I hope this doesn't become a habit of yours; running into me in order to receive gifts after failed attempts at thievery."

Noir scoffed. "Well, you make it so _fun, _Your Majesty. What's a thief to do when she gets rewarded by a prince of her kingdom every time she gets caught stealing?" she held up her hands helplessly.

Loki laughed and shook his head. She was a funny creature, this neko bandit. He rolled the last bite of sweet pastry between his thumb and forefinger, looking at it thoughtfully. He had always had luxury and extravagance available to him, like the simple joy of a dessert. He glanced at the neko again. He smirked slightly and simply ate the last bite of his pastry.

Noir quirked her eyebrows and gave the prince a thoughtful look, fingering the green handkerchief the pastry had been wrapped in. It was the second one she had received from him. If she kept going this way, she might be able to make a scarf. She would like that; a scarf of the prince's handkerchiefs. As it was, she could tie the two together and make herself a kerchief to tie around her neck, or a bandana. The neko surreptitiously slipped the square cloth into her cloak, into the same pocket as the first.

Loki realized that they were still walking, meandering through the city aimlessly. And the thief was still walking backwards, facing him as she walked in reverse. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked as she maneuvered the slightly uneven cobblestones of the street without paying the slightest attention, or even glancing down once.

"Walk backwards without looking where you're going. It's… odd."

Noir cocked an eyebrow, then realized what he meant. "Ah, I don't know. Nekos are naturally more coordinated and acrobatic than other races," she shrugged and then slowed and turned so she instead walked beside the prince. "Better?"

Loki just shook his head in wonder at the neko. "You're an odd one."

Noir smiled faintly. "I'm flattered."

The prince shook his head again. "Don't you have more people to rob, thief? Don't you have something better to do than stroll around the city aimlessly with a prince?"

Noir smirked. "Don't you have some taxes to levy or bonbons to eat? Doesn't a prince have something better to do than stroll around the city aimlessly with a common street rat… or rather, street _cat, _as it were?"

Loki smiled wryly. "Firstly, the king is the one who levies taxes. The blame is entirely with him for that. Secondly, I haven't eaten bonbons in some time. They're more of a child's candy. Thirdly, the only thing I have to do besides this is return to Thor's company, and he doesn't provide any particularly groundbreaking ideas."

"Ah, so it is my scintillating conversation that captivates you and holds you in my company rather than returning to the tiresome humdrum of tedious royal life?" Noir teased, a smirk playing on her lips.

Loki laughed a little uncomfortably, self-conscious of the fact that she had basically summed it up. Well, it wasn't really royal life that bored him. It was the people therein. He enjoyed his extravagance and luxuries beyond belief. On the other hand, the lords and ladies of court were dull. The neko was witty and sharp and quick. He rather enjoyed her conversation, though he wouldn't admit it. "You think awfully highly of yourself," he teased.

Noir rolled her eyes. "No, not really. Only when hyped up on sweet pastry," she said sarcastically.

Loki scoffed. "Right. Lucky that won't be happening anymore. I think I should be going back to the tiresome humdrum of tedious royal life," he said, giving her a pointed look.

Noir smiled. "Of course. And my partners-in-crime are probably wondering where I am."

"No doubt Thor has the guards scouring the city for me," Loki sighed. He gave the neko a slight smile. "Hopefully I won't need to save your hide again."

Noir scoffed. "Hopefully you won't _distract _me from my job."

Loki threw her a devilishly handsome grin. "Well, I can't help it… Sometimes I just have a _distracting _effect," he taunted, and was astonished when a magenta tint stained the neko's pale cheeks. The sight was… amusing. He was beginning to realize that the neko liked him even more than he thought. The thought made him grin crookedly. What an ironic cliché: the thief and the royal, separated by class, brought together by sentiments.

"Well, realizing that the prince caught you thieving is a rather distracting idea," Noir stammered out. But the prince was right. He did have a rather… _distracting _effect. And that smile…

Loki just shrugged. "Well, perhaps I shall see you again, perhaps not. Maybe you'll learn to be a real neko and not get caught thieving."

The neko looked affronted and indignant. The prince just chuckled and held out his hand for the neko's, a wicked thought crossing his mind. The girl frowned confusedly for a moment, then proffered her hand for the prince. He started to raise it to his lips to kiss her knuckles, but paused when he realized the fingerless black gloves she wore covered the area.

Loki raised an eyebrow at the thief and delicately slid the glove off her hand. He then raised it to his lips and gently brushed his lips against the pale skin of her hand. He then released her hand and offered her fingerless glove back. He almost laughed at the shocked expression on her face.

Noir was absolutely positive she was turning eighty new shades of red that would put a strawberry to shame. She numbly took her fingerless glove back, hands shaking slightly."Th-thank you, Your Highness…?" she wasn't sure how a lady was supposed to respond. But she certainly felt like she should thank him.

Loki smiled at the neko's awkward hesitancy and bright pink cheeks. "You're welcome, thief…?" he mimicked her uncertain voice, then smiled reassuringly at her. "Perhaps I'll see you, perhaps I won't," he said simply, then turned and began walking back towards the trade district, feeling smug and lighthearted as he left the neko still breathless in his wake.

**Note from LoquaciousQuibbler: D'aww… so cheesy and fluffy XD I decided to write at least one more chapter after I posted the first… I didn't get any reviews on the first, but after thinking about it, I wanted to write a little more of Noir. She's fun. She basically says all my thoughts about Loki…. "Delicious." "I want one." Hee. Not gonna lie, I was kind of thinking of the song "One Jump Ahead" from Aladdin when I wrote this. I love that song. The movie is awesome. **

"**Just a little snack, guys…" **

"**Rip him open: take it back, guys!" **

**Anywho… I still can't decide if continuing this story would be worth it. I like writing Noir, but I don't know what would happen in her story. So this may be it. But if you'd like me to continue, PM me or leave a review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okey Dokey, my friends. After sharing that I was considering leaving the story with just the two fun little chapters, I got several comments asking me to continue. So, here we are, on Chapter 3. Now, I decided if I am to continue this story, we must have a little plot to it. So… here we go. We are no longer just having cute fluff, though I promise we'll get back to that as well. Just… in a little while. Here we go with a little bit of plot, my friends. **

Roguery

Noir felt so giddy and breathless when Prince Loki left her. She let out a tense, shaky breath before slipping her fingerless glove back onto her trembling hand.

That was it. She was never washing her hand again. Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard, had kissed it. Just the thought made her giggle softly to herself. Marron and Blanc would have disapproved of her little excited bounce and childish grin.

The grin disappeared just as quickly as it had come as she recalled her fellow scoundrels and the fact that Marron and she were supposed to have returned to their hideout together after stealing food. She had totally forgotten all about the brown neko after nearly being caught by the baker, and then the little stroll with the prince. "Blast, she's going to have my hide… if Blanc doesn't first" she muttered mutinously, glancing at her surroundings. She wondered if she should go back to the Trade District, or if she should return to their hideout to see if she had returned there. She deliberated for a moment, then dashed off towards their hideout.

While en route, she drew the pair of green handkerchiefs Prince Loki had given her out of her cloak and made a knot to hold them together. She laughed at her own silliness as she slipped the silky fabric around her neck. She looked down at herself and nodded, satisfied. The makeshift green kerchief was unobtrusive, fairly comfortable, and was the only flash of color on her otherwise obsidian outfit. Perfect. She quickened her pace as she drew closer to the shack that was her destination.

She jogged up to the porch steps that led to the front door, but didn't climb them. Instead, she dropped into a crouch and frowned at the three wooden steps. They were the doorway to her and her friends' humble abode. What you had to do was wiggle the second stair out of place, and there was a shallow shaft that would be revealed, leading to an underground safe room. But the second step was loose. Whoever had used the secret entrance last hadn't replaced the entryway fully. She and her friends were _always _careful to replace the step fully to prevent others from stumbling on their small stash of food and money by chance.

Noir's heartbeat sped slightly and she moved the step quickly and dropped down the passage, tucking into a neat somersault as she hit the bottom and then popping back to her feet with a knife in her hands. "Blanc?" she called through the underground gloom.

No response. Noir's cat pupils expanded, trying to take in as much light as she could.

"Hello? Blanc?" She and Marron had left him to guard their meager stash of coins and food. Where was he now? Noir walked to the corner of the room, where she knew an oil lamp sat on a bench. With a little difficulty, she managed to light it, then held it up. Her mouth dropped open in shock, and her gray eyes widened in dismay.

Loki made his way slowly back to the Trade District, hands in his pockets and his head full of the neko. The thought of her made him smile slightly. She was so… peculiar. Yet irresistibly charming.

He was startled out of his thoughts of the little bandit as something hit his front. He stumbled back a little, and the figure that had bumped him fell backwards, landing on the ground. Loki glared down as the brown-cloaked figure scrambled to her feet, checking that her hood was in place.

"I'm sorry, my lo—" the brown-eyed girl's face went expressionless as she looked at the prince. "Oh, my gods… Your Majesty, I…" she dropped to one knee and knelt in front of him. "I'm so sorry, I was just looking for my friend, and wasn't looking where I was going."

Loki rolled his eyes. He was really getting rather tired of being bumped into. First the baker, and now this peasant girl. "Rise and be on your way," he said flatly, stepping around the still-kneeling figure and continuing on.

Marron jumped up as the prince disappeared out of sight, and she frowned. Did he know where Noir was? It didn't matter. She would have to find her friend herself. The prince of Asgard would never offer his help to a neko thief. She ran off, peeking into alleyways and calling, "Noir!"

She was so frantic that she didn't notice the pair of armed men that followed her at a distance, cold glares on their stony faces.

Noir whipped around as she heard the sound of someone removing the second step of the porch above, and heard the sound of someone dropping down the shallow tunnel. She prepared to throw her knife, but stopped as a figure in a white cloak appeared. "Blanc," she said in relief.

Blanc sighed in relief as he saw her. "Thank the gods…" he paused and glared at her. "Where the bloody blazes have you been?!" he exclaimed. He strode forward and shook her.

Noir was thrown off by his sudden emotion. Blanc was always quiet and reserved. "Where was _I?" _she repeated angrily, shaking the white neko off. "Where the bloody blazes have _you _been, Blanc?!" she demanded. "How did _this _happen?!" she asked, gesturing to the sight that had made her blood run cold when she first lit the oil lamp.

Blanc blinked and followed her gesture. His blue eyes widened in dismay as well.

The shelves, boxes, and bundles that had once held the three friends' belongings, food, and money, had been ransacked. Everything was in disarray, and evidently much of it was missing. Blanc quickly ran over and began rummaging through the mess. Noir joined him, accounting for what had been left. They exchanged slightly panicked looks as they peered into the empty sacks that had once held their food, and into the small box that had once held their coins. Both were empty. Blanc let out a quiet groan and scanned the rest of the ransacked pile. Everything that had had some kind of value was gone.

Blanc looked to Noir. "What happened?"

Noir's face hardened. "You're asking like I would know. I thought you were supposed to be the one guarding against other thieves while Marron and I went out."

Blanc looked defensive. "You two were taking too long. I got worried and went looking for—"

They both abruptly froze.

"Where's Marron?" Blanc asked in a hushed voice.

Noir swallowed. "I… I don't… I don't know… I lost her in the trade District after I almost got caught. I haven't seen her since," she admitted, guilt suddenly flooding her.

Blanc looked slightly confused. "So… wait, so you almost got caught in the Trade District… so you lost Marron then. But when did you come back here?"

"Only just a few minutes ago…"

"Then what took so long? Were you looking for Marron before you came back here?"

Noir slumped. "Oh, gods, this is all my fault," she breathed. "I lost Marron, you went looking for us, and someone stole our belongings… It's all my fault."

Blanc looked at her anxiously. "Noir, what are you talking about?" He reached out and touched her shoulder. "What happened that makes this your fault?"

Noir bowed her head. "I told you, I almost got caught in the Trade District stealing some bread. And then…. I saw Prince Loki again. We walked together and talked for a while, and I forgot all about you and Marron waiting for me. So while I was off gallivanting with Prince Loki, Marron was probably looking for me, and while she was probably looking for me, you got worried because we were taking too long. So you left here and searched for us. Meanwhile, some other rogues were searching for valuables in our hideout. And they found them. And it's all my fault," she whispered.

Blanc looked like he wasn't sure how to feel. "You were with Prince Loki again?" he asked suspiciously.

Noir nodded, feeling another wave of guilt. She closed her eyes and held back tears.

Blanc reached forward and touched the two green handkerchiefs around her neck, realizing what they were. "So you blame yourself for all this."

"Yes. Don't you?" she asked, sounding helpless.

Blanc shook his head slowly. "No, Noir. I don't blame you. Don't feel bad. You didn't know this would happen. We'll find Marron, and we'll find more money, and everything will be fine."

Noir sobbed once and buried her face in her hands.

"Noir," Blanc murmured her name and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Blanc?" she asked, her voice muffled by her hands. She paused in her sniffles and reached into her cloak. With trembling hands, she pulled out the rolls she had stolen, and untied the money pouch from her belt that held the silver and copper she and Marron had filched that day. "I… We still have a little to work with. I… I still have the bread I stole, and the money we got." She held them out to her friend, and he smiled slightly and took them.

"We'll be okay," he assured her.

Loki was in the Asgardian palace, loitering around the dining hall with a book while Thor ate plateful after plateful of food. He half-heartedly listened to the conversations of various warriors. Most were rather uninteresting: complaining about captains, their wives or lack thereof, broken weapons, assignments… Loki paused as a few warriors started saying something that caught his attention.

"…Diederik was nearly killed today by a little thief," a man was saying.

Another man snickered. "A little thief almost killed him?"

"She was a little devil, kicking and screaming and lashing out with tooth and nail after we wrestled the puny knife out of her grip. She gave him a nasty bite on his arm as he tried to cuff her hands. Her little canines sliced a vein."

"On the nine realms, how sharp were her teeth? Surely she wasn't some kind of vampire? We can't have those running around Asgard."

"Nay, not a vampire, but nearly as bad… little devil was a neko. You know their teeth can cause some damage when they put their minds to it, and they fight like demons if you get them riled up. We got the little thief, though. She's set up to be sold. Diederik is still at the healers', and they're making sure he didn't lose too much blood."

The men continued talking about their companion, joking about his incompetence and skill like friends often did about each other. But the second prince's face was fixed in a frown, thinking over their conversation. They had caught a little neko thief? Was it… was it _his _little neko thief? The idea of her being caught and sold made his stomach twist slightly in discomfort. Thieves who were caught and sold were usually put into slavery at a house as a maid, or sometimes hired as a slave to serve in the Asgardian palace. But his little thief was a neko. Which meant no noble would buy her and have her work in their house. The only people who would buy a neko were rich nobles who owned farms and plantations. Nekos caught thieving or other various forms of law-breaking were sent to work on plantations if they were bought. And plantation farm slaves were ill-treated, abused and often half-starved. They often didn't live for more than perhaps three years. Loki didn't like that idea.

And if there were no plantation owners interested in the little neko thief? She would probably be executed. A thought equally as abhorrent as her becoming a plantation slave. He couldn't help but cringe at the thought of the neko girl approaching a noose, never to make playful banter with him again. What was worse was that the odds of her being sold to a plantation were slim. The neko had a slight build, small and slender. No plantation owner would find use in her. No, if it was his little neko that had been captured by the soldiers, she would probably die. And soon.

"Loki?" Thor's voice startled him out of his reverie, and the younger prince blinked and looked around. "What is wrong? Is your book really so troubling that you take to crushing it in rage?"

Loki looked at his book. He realized that he was clutching it with such force that the tough leather binding was beginning to buckle. He relaxed his grip. "I… No, it's not the book, Thor," he muttered distractedly. "I just have… something I must do."

"What must you do?" Thor asked, sliding his empty plate away and standing up. He stretched his arms over his head and looked at his brother expectantly.

"Something you wouldn't be interested in or understand," Loki explained, throwing Thor an apologetic but firm look, informing Thor not to ask more on the subject. He shut his book with a thump and stood, walking out of the room with purpose, and an idea forming in his mind.

Noir and Blanc crouched in the doorway of a pub on a less-busy street of the Trade District, hoods drawn low over their heads so their faces were hidden, empty mugs in front of them as if they were common beggars. But they were not begging for money to replace what had been stolen from them. They were watching the passers-by with sharp eyes, waiting for the right person.

"There," Blanc whispered, jerking his head quickly to indicate what he meant. "Across the street, leaving the auction house."

Noir's eyes scanned the street, and she nodded in agreement. "I see him. What do you think, follow him?"

"We could… lure him. Persuade him, as it were," Blanc said slowly. His eyes didn't leave the Asgardian soldier that they discussed. "Any ideas on how to get him alone?"

Noir nodded. "Right… Blanc, I do believe I've been robbed." She raised her eyebrows and winked.

Blanc threw Noir an amused look. "Why, I do believe you have, Noir. I suggest you try to catch the rogue that robbed you." The white neko jumped up and dashed down the street at a sprint.

"Thief! Someone help me! I've been robbed!" Noir shouted, feigning franticness. She took a few steps down the street after Blanc, appearing desperate. Then she pretended to search the street for help, and rushed to the man in an Asgardian soldier's tunic. "Please, sir, help! That ruffian has stolen my purchases!"

The soldier looked down at her, then searched the street. He caught sight of the white cloak disappearing around a corner. "That way? The one in white?" he asked, gesturing.

Noir nodded. "Yes, him!"

The soldier saluted to her. "Yes, my lady, I shall catch him." The soldier ran off down the street, and Noir followed closely with a satisfied smirk.

"Oh, the cleverness of me," she murmured as she followed the soldier into a maze of back alleys, following the end of a white cloak. As the soldier dashed into a small alley, he was suddenly sent sprawling backwards onto the dirty cobblestones as Blanc decked him. Noir knelt and drew her knife, pressing it to the soldier's throat as Blanc set his foot on the man's chest, holding him down.

"Excellent, Noir," Blanc complimented nonchalantly, as if she had simply done an impressive card trick rather than helped lure and take down an Asgardian soldier.

"Thank you, and the same to you, Blanc," Noir said smoothly, then glared at the soldier, who looked terrified as he realized he had been tricked.

"What—what do you want from me?" he asked.

"Information about any people who were arrested today," Noir said simply. "How much do you know?"

"I know… I know a little," he admitted, shaking slightly as Noir's dagger was pressed flat against his neck, sliding threateningly.

"Spill the information or we spill blood," Blanc ordered, staring down at the man. "Was there a neko girl dressed in brown?"

The soldier hesitated, looking between the female in black and male in white.

"Come now," noir said in a coaxing voice. "Just tell us if she was arrested, and what happened to her."

The soldier swallowed nervously and stammered. "Y-yes, a little neko wearing brown and with brown hair was arrested by two guards after she was spotted thieving. She… she almost killed one of them, but she was arrested. I—I think she's going to be put on the slave market—but that's all I know! Let me go!"

Noir glanced up at Blanc, and they exchanged worried looks at the news of Marron.

"Let him go," Blanc murmured, removing his foot from the soldier's chest.

Noir reluctantly drew her knife away from the man's throat, and she slunk backwards, releasing the man from his capture. He immediately stood and dashed away.

Noir looked at the ground, guilt flooding her again. "So now we're out of food and money except for a few coins and rolls, _and _Marron's going to be sold after she got arrested because of me," she grimaced.

Blanc sighed. "Noir, quit blaming yourself. It's not your fault."

Noir shook her head. "What are we going to do, Blanc?"

Her friend was quiet for a moment. "We're going to save her, of course. We're going to rescue Marron. And then we'll just… rebuild our stash. We'll be okay, Noir."

**Note from LoquaciousQuibbler: Okay, so there we are with Chapter 3. Not the greatest thing I've ever written, but we're just building up some story here. So… I'll be writing Chapter 4 here pretty soon, and I'll have it up. Just know that I will be continuing with Noir and Loki's adventures. **

**My favorite part of this particular chapter was their luring the Asgardian soldier away… I think it's rather clever the way they did it. Perhaps I should be worried about my innate knowledge of trickery and thievery tactics… Hmm. Oh, well. Comes in handy when writing. My other favorite part was Loki worrying about Noir… or rather "his little neko thief." He still doesn't know her name. XD**

**So, please favorite, follow, and review… I know there are people reading this now: you were begging me to continue. So no skimping out on your reviews ;) My PM Inbox is also open to suggestions, questions, comments, or just talking to me about whatever. **

**And Happy Halloween, everyone; see you next chapter **


	4. Chapter 4

*I give credit to KyleighBug7 for help with ideas for this chapter. Thank you, my friend.

Larceny

Noir and Blanc stood in the corner of a small bar as they discussed their plan and peered around for eavesdroppers. The two had already slipped the bartender a few silver coins and found out where the stockades for criminals to be sold on the market were. The two now had to find a way to break in and break back out with Marron, all without being caught.

It seemed near impossible. There were guards, naturally. It was a low-security prison with underpaid guards who were overworked and lazy. But no doubt the trained soldiers could easily take down two nekos who had no idea what they were doing. There was also the problem of time: word was that the next slave market auction would be occurring in two days' time. The two free nekos were under a major time crunch, and the very idea made Noir feel sick and guilty.

"I think the best we can do is watch the patterns for the next day," Blanc said quietly. "Figure out the shift changes for the guards, the patrol routes, you know. Find the weaknesses in their defenses."

Noir fingered the makeshift green kerchief around her neck nervously. "But if we can't find any weaknesses, we'll have wasted an entire half of our time," she said worriedly. "And we'll be no closer to freeing Marron."

"Do you have any better ideas?" Blanc challenged.

Noir pursed her lips. "I was thinking… maybe we could get captured ourselves. Then the three of us could put our heads together in the stockades, and the only problem would be breaking out, and we eliminate the problem of breaking in."

Blanc shook his head. "Too risky. We could end up put in an area clean on the other side of the prison from Marron, or we could be put in a different stockade entirely, or we could—"

"Okay, Blanc, I get the picture," Noir interrupted him, glancing nervously around the pub for anyone listening in. No one appeared to be, but there was no telling for sure. Noir was sick of getting caught in her law-breaking. Good thing Prince Loki wasn't here. He would probably distract her from the task at hand somehow.

Loki was in his chambers in the palace, searching through a pile of spellbooks. There was a small pile that had already been discarded, one in his hands, and another pile to still be read.

"I know it's in here somewhere," He muttered irritably as he tossed his current book and snatched up another hastily.

There was a knock on the door, and he looked up from the book. "Enter," he called, forcing his agitated countenance to disappear.

The door opened, and the queen, his mother, entered. "Hello, Loki," she smiled.

Loki forced a smile, though itching to get back to his spellbook perusal. It was important. "Hello."

"Thor told me you went off and disappeared from the Trade District again today," Frigga said as she strode over and took a seat on her son's bed, where he was sprawled amongst the books. "What happened?"

Loki shrugged noncommittally. "Nothing," he said evasively. "I'm allowed to wander in my own city, aren't I?"

"Awfully defensive, Loki," his mother smiled a little. "Does it have anything to do with these books? You haven't read books on simpler spellcasting in some time," Frigga observed, picking up a book from the discarded pile.

"I'm trying to remember how to do a certain charm," Loki explained reluctantly, knowing his mother was likely able to give him the information he wanted more quickly than he could find it himself.

His mother raised her eyebrows delicately. "Oh? And what charm would that be?"

"I'm trying to recall… the Tracing Spell. The one that leads you to a particular object."

Frigga frowned. "Whyever would you need it?"

"Whyever must you insist on knowing whyever I need it?" Loki asked, perhaps a little too snappishly.

Frigga gave her son a sharp look.

Loki hesitated. "I'm sorry. I'm just… agitated. I really need the spell."

Frigga nodded slowly, still giving her son a curious look. He rarely lost his temper with her. While Loki often lost his temper at his older brother, and occasionally at the Allfather, Loki and Frigga shared a special mother-son bond. "Well, I can remind you how to cast it. What is the object you wish to trace? You know you need a twin of the object, or a piece of it."

Loki held up a green handkerchief. "I'm looking for two more of these. Together, probably, with the same person."

Frigga looked even more curious. "Yes, of course, this should be sufficient…" She wanted to ask her son why in the nine realms he would need two lost handkerchiefs, but she dared not ask her tense son. She took the green fabric and spread it on the bed. She traced her fingers along the edges and explained to Loki, "You must concentrate on the objects, and nothing else. Do not think of where you _think _they might be, do not think of how the objects may have been _changed_. Simply think of the object in it's true form, and the object's twin, or the piece of the object, should lead you to the desired one."

Loki nodded determinedly. "Shall I try?"

Frigga nodded. "If you wish, then yes."

Loki slid himself closer to the square of cloth and touched it, calling on his magic as he thought carefully of the two handkerchiefs he wished to find. Two of them, identical in size and shape. He pictured them clearly in his mind.

"Well done," his mother murmured proudly. Loki opened his eyes, and he saw that the handkerchief in front of him now was glowing faintly. He smiled to himself.

"Now it should be able to lead you to the others," Frigga smiled.

Her son nodded. "Thank you, mother." He lifted the green cloth, and he could feel the faintest tug, as if it was yearning to be reunited with the objects it was drawing him to. He glanced at the queen. "I'm going to be gone for a little while. I don't know when I'll be back, but I'm sure nothing dangerous will occur. Don't worry about me if I'm not back soon."

Frigga shook her head. "I'm your mother. I always worry." She leaned in and kissed her son on the forehead. "Good luck on whatever quest you have planned for yourself."

Loki nodded. "Thank you." He flicked his hand, and the books in disarray on his bed neatly flew to a bookshelf by the wall.

Now, it was time for Loki to find the little neko thief.

"This is impossible," Noir moaned as she looked from an alley at the stockades. "It's… it's insanity."

Blanc looked out past her. "It can't be impossible. We just have to find out how to get past it."

"Find out how to get past reinforced steel doors, thick stone walls, topped with barbed wire, and heavy locks that would be easy to pick _if only they weren't guarded by four men_?" Noir asked disbelievingly.

"We'll find a way," Blanc said, obviously trying to not only convince Noir, but also himself.

"Blanc, there's no way," Noir said miserably. "This is like Gris all over again, only with Marron."

"Hush, this isn't like Gris," Blanc whispered.

Noir pinched her lips and tried not to cry.

Both nekos recalled the gray neko: Noir's younger brother. He had been captured and executed two years earlier.

"This won't end like that," Blanc whispered. "Marron's not going to be hung… just sold. We can save her from that, though. We'll get her out of the prison."

"If she's not bought, she's going to be executed. And we have to save her," Noir whispered. "We have to. What if she did get bought? Then we'd have even less chance of rescuing her… Then we'd have to break into a plantation and spring her from there… and if she's not bought…" Noir suppressed a shudder.

Loki felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as the small green faintly-glowing handkerchief tugged him gently on his way. He was heading toward the stockades, where slaves or future slaves were held. It meant that his little neko thief was there. And that meant she was probably the one who had been arrested. Loki sighed heavily as the glow in the handkerchief grew slightly stronger when the huge metal walls came into view.

His jaw tightened. He slipped the green fabric into his pocket and approached the guards at the front of the doors. "Guard," he said curtly, looking at the four men.

They immediately straightened and saluted their prince.

"May we help you, sir?" one asked respectfully.

"I'm… would I be allowed to see some of the merchandise before the auction?" he asked, secretly clenching his fist at the thought of the little free-spirited neko being bought and sold like some object.

The guards looked at each other uncertainly. "I… don't believe that is permitted," one said uncomfortably. "But you can come to the auction tomorrow, Your Majesty," a guard swallowed, obviously a little nervous about being punished.

Loki gritted his teeth. "Fine." He turned and began walking away, irritated. He pulled the handkerchief out of his pocket, prepared to see the faint glow growing fainter, and for the handkerchief to tug him back towards the prison. He frowned as the glow grew even brighter as he walked away, and it began tugging him off to his left. He paused, staring at the square cloth. Was his spell going awry? Or was his little neko thief somewhere off to the left?

Loki glanced around, seeing several low buildings packed closely together. That was where the handkerchief was drawing him. Loki hesitated before turning slowly and walking towards the nearest alleyway.

Noir and Blanc were discussing possibilities of how to get into the stockades. They were forced to rule out scaling the wall by hand; the walls were smooth and straight up and down. They had considered the possibility of using a grappling hook, but another glance at the barbed wire atop the walls made them reconsider.

"What are we going to-?" Noir started to ask despairingly, but both nekos froze as the sound of approaching footsteps made their cat ears twitch and swivel towards the sound.

Their eyes widened, and they made a dash for the low wall at the back of the alley. Blanc started to leap over.

"Blanc, _go!_" Noir demanded desperately, looking backwards as the footsteps drew closer. Blanc made it over and hissed for her to come on. Noir started to nimbly climb over the wall, but as she started to drop over the other side, something grabbed her cloak. Noir gasped in surprise and slipped out of her cloak, landing heavily next to Blanc.

"Neko!" a voice hissed from the other side of the wall.

Noir paused and glanced at Blanc. "That was—"

"Doesn't matter, Noir!" Blanc whispered, then grabbed her arm and started to drag her away.

But both paused as a figure suddenly appeared in front of them, making them stumble backwards in surprise.

Loki couldn't help but smile in relief, even as the little black neko fell backwards, landing on the cobblestones unceremoniously next to a boy wearing a white cloak. "There you are," he sighed.

Both the people on the ground gaped at him.

Loki pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and looked at it briefly. The glow was stronger, and it tugged forward. He smiled faintly.

Noir stared up at the prince, in utter disbelief. "What—what are you-?" She was cut off as the prince tossed her black cloak. She caught it in midair with ease, still staring.

"I was just making sure you hadn't gotten arrested," he shrugged. He strode forward and held out his hand to help her up.

But her companion in white stood quickly and hauled her to her feet before she could take the prince's hand. "We've got to go," Blanc whispered in Noir's ear, giving the prince a mistrustful look.

Noir threw a glare to Blanc and an unsure look to Loki. "But… what… hang on, Blanc." She tugged her arm out of her friend's grasp and gave Loki a questioning look. "Your Highness, what are you doing here?"

Loki suddenly felt a little lost. What had been his plan? See if the little neko had been arrested… and if she was? And if she wasn't? He hadn't really thought of that part of the plan. He had just been frantic at the thought of his neko thief behind bars, on sale for slavery. He sighed, glancing between the mistrustful boy in white and his little friend. "I heard some guards talking about a neko girl who had been arrested… and I thought it might be you."

Noir frowned in confusion. "Ah… no, I've not been arrested…"

"Yet," Blanc cut in. "Now, if you don't mind, Your Highness, we've got a job to do," he bowed mockingly, his bow different than Noir's. While Noir's mocking bows were cocky, jaunty, and joking, Blanc's were more disdainful.

Loki glared at him. "Yes, about that. Why were you hanging around by the stockades?" he asked, an almost-threatening edge to his voice. He didn't like the way the boy in white had his hand tightly gripping the neko girl's upper arm, attempting to lead her away.

Both nekos froze at the question.

"Blast," Blanc muttered. "Nothing, Majesty. Please just let us be on our way. We weren't doing anything wrong."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Loki asked coldly.

Noir frowned, put off by the prince's expression of suspicion and dislike. He never looked at her like that. "Highness…"

Loki glanced at the girl, and his eyes softened automatically. "What are you doing now, Bandit?" he asked quietly. He had a sense that they were doing something far worse than swiping a few gold coins and rolls of bread.

Noir and Blanc exchanged looks, uneasy.

"I don't trust him," Blanc whispered, the words inaudible to the prince, but clearly heard by the neko girl. Noir frowned at the declaration.

"I do," she breathed back.

Loki narrowed his eyes slightly. It looked like they were barely moving their lips. He couldn't hear what they said, but they were obviously whispering to each other.

Noir gave Blanc a look, and he sighed and released her arm. "Your Majesty, you won't get us in trouble, will you?"

Loki raised an eyebrow. He considered. Would he ever dream of getting the little neko thief in trouble? He deliberated for only a moment, looking into her bright eyes. No. He didn't like the idea of her being in trouble. "No, I won't get you in trouble," he said slowly. "Now what's going on, little thief?"

Noir couldn't help but smile faintly. His calling her "little thief" and "bandit" had almost become a term of endearment. "Alright… you said you heard of a neko girl getting arrested?"

He nodded.

Blanc shot his friend a look of disapproval, obviously not liking the idea of telling the prince about their predicament. Noir shot him a look back before continuing. "That was… our friend," she said vaguely, gesturing to Blanc. "She was arrested, and we kind of… need to… spring her from prison before she's sold or executed," Noir murmured, her faint smile fading quickly.

Loki studied her face. He nodded. "I see."

Noir and Blanc exchanged looks.

"So… can we go now?" Blanc asked gruffly, still giving Loki the evil eye.

Loki sneered at the boy. "I don't know… _can _you?"

Noir raised her eyebrows. She had never seen this side of the prince… granted, she had only spoken to him on two previous occasions, but he had been quite different during those two encounters. He seemed to have a deep dislike for Blanc for some unexplained reason.

Blanc curled his lip at the prince and spat, "Yes, I think we _can_." He dipped into another disdainful bow and grabbed Noir's arm, starting to pull her away.

Noir was bewildered. She threw Blanc a confused look and turned back as she was practically dragged away. Her eyes met Loki's, and she gave him an apologetic look.

Loki felt his stomach lurch at the way the boy yanked the little thief along, and felt his chest tighten as she threw an apologetic look over her shoulder at him. "Have you a plan?" he called after them, a sudden determination to help the little thief overtaking him.

Both stopped dead and exchanged incredulous looks.

"N—no, we don't," Noir said uncertainly.

Loki took a few steps closer to them. "Do you need help?"

"Not from a spoiled brat prince, Your _Majes—_"

"We would _love _help," Noir cut Blanc off, stomping hard on his boots and giving him an angry yank on his white tail.

Loki glowered at the boy. "And I don't need to offer my help to a couple of vagabonds. I'd accept the help graciously." He returned his gaze to the black neko, and realized that there was a hurt expression on her face. Blast. He had accidentally insulted her, meaning to only aim it at the boy in white… but he had just called the little neko girl a vagabond. His heart sank at the pained flicker in her gray eyes. But he couldn't take it back now without appearing weak to the boy. "Now… how can I help you with your incarcerated friend?"

Her eyes brightened again. "You really want to help us with this?"

Loki sighed and nodded determinedly.

Noir brightened. "You're going to help us with law-breaking? With springing a neko accused of larceny from jail?"

Loki almost smiled. "Suppose I am, little thief."

Noir grinned.

Blanc smirked. "A prince of Asgard is going to help two neko thieves spring another neko thief from jail. I'm sure the king would deeply disapprove."

"He would disapprove of your attitude towards a prince of Asgard," Loki quipped.

Blanc scoffed. "I'm sure… still, a prince of Asgard, breaking the law. Who's the vagabond now?"

**Note from LoquaciousQuibbler: Okay, this story is taking longer than I expected to write, and this was the shortest chapter yet… Hmm. Apologies for that. I just don't want too much happening in one chapter, so this one ended up being a little shorter… Didn't want the actual jailbreak in this chapter. So we ended up having a little bit of realization that Loki is still prejudice against nekos and thieves… just not Noir. Which is really kind of irksome. Ah, well. ;) **

**So, yes, props to KyleighBug7 for help with a little planning this chapter. I'd be happy to get suggestions or comments on this chapter. I didn't get even **_**one review **_**for the last one… **

**Please favorite, follow, or leave a review, or PM me. **


	5. Chapter 5

Trickery

Noir, Blanc, and Prince Loki were in the same park Noir and the prince had first met in, discussing and planning the break-in and break-out of the stockades.

The prince had taken some documents from the palace library, and showed the nekos the building plans for the prison, along with a map of the surrounding area. Loki and Blanc were still being rather cold to each other, and Noir was starting to get tired of playing referee in their bickering.

Blanc was making a suggestion now about how to get in, and Loki was glaring at him, arms folded over his chest. "No, but don't you see? If we approach from _this _side," Blanc stabbed at the east part of the map Loki had brought. "Then we will have shadows on our side, because they'll be going _that way_. Which gives us more cover. And then we can get inside faster because of this little side entrance here," he poked at a part of the building plans that indicated an entrance on the north wall. "And there's bound to be fewer guards away from the main entrance."

Loki shook his head immediately once Blanc finished speaking. "Won't work, Street Cat. Your friend will be contained all the way over _here._" The prince tapped the southwest corner of the building on the plans.

"I still don't see how you know that," Blanc narrowed his eyes at the prince suspiciously.

Noir sighed heavily and bowed her head. "If you had been _listening_ before rather than checking that the maps weren't forgeries, you would know," she sighed. "Because _I_ know. Because _I_ was _listening_."

Loki smirked smugly at the fact that his little neko thief was defending him.

Blanc threw Noir an accusing look. "You're siding with _him_?" he gestured to the prince.

Noir looked affronted. "I'm not _siding _with anyone… we're trying to get something done, and you being _mulish_ isn't helping is all."

Blanc clenched his jaw. "Fine. Explain, _Your Royal Majesty_," the white neko ground out, glaring at the dark-haired man.

Loki sighed heavily. "They hold a slave auction whenever the cells are getting full. If the auction is tomorrow, then obviously the cells are all nearly full. Since your friend was captured earlier today, then she is evidently in one of the last cells to be filled."

"And the cells are filled systematically from the front entrance on the west side, from the northwest corner, to the northeast corner, and then down to the southwest corner," Noir finished.

The prince threw her an appreciative look, and smiled slightly when she blushed and returned her gaze to the maps. "It'd be far better to enter the jail as close to the cell as possible," he continued. "It lowers the risk of being seen by prisoners or guards patrolling the corridors. So… approaching from the east and entering through the north entrance is out of the question," Loki finished.

"Fine. Then…" Blanc considered, poring over the plans and maps again. "If you're so clever in planning breaking the law your father sets down, then you do the planning, Highness." He finished with a huff, sat back on his heels, crossed his arms, and gave the prince a challenging look.

Loki threw the boy a quick glare and bent over the papers spread on the grass. "Well… The entrance closest to the cell is the front one. But the guard will be heaviest there. Now… I could easily draw them away with an illusion. On the other hand, the locks are probably the most complicated and heavy on the front entrance, so… Would one of you possibly be able to steal the keys from a guard?" his eyes flicked to the two thieves questioningly.

"No need," Blanc said with a quick smile at Noir.

Loki raised an eyebrow.

Noir smiled slightly. "Living on the streets, I've become pretty handy with a lock pick."

Blanc threw her a look, recalling when she had said those same words three weeks ago, talking about the key to the prince's heart. Noir grinned at him, shaking her head to indicate that her friend should not mention that time three weeks ago. Loki just looked mildly confused, not quite understanding what his little neko found so amusing and her friend found so silly. He guessed it was some kind of inside joke.

"Are you sure you'll be able to pick the lock of the front entrance doors?" Loki inquired.

Noir merely nodded. "Are you sure you'll be able to draw the guards away?"

Loki nodded in return.

Noir and Blanc looked slightly skeptical. "How are you going to manage to draw four men away without giving yourself away?" Blanc asked. "What if they catch you?"

"They won't," Loki said, frowning slightly at the pair of nekos. Even the neko girl looked a little unsure. "You don't believe me?" he asked, giving her an accusatory look.

Noir blinked. She felt like she was getting pulled back and forth by her friend and the prince, both vying for her approval and support. "I…" Blanc gave her a questioning look, as if daring her to claim she had wholehearted trust in the prince. "I… don't know, Majesty…" And now the prince was giving her a bitter look, like she had betrayed him. Noir sighed in exasperation.

"If I showed you proof that I can draw them away, would we agree on this plan so far?" Loki asked.

Noir pursed her lips and nodded, but Blanc just raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Loki threw him yet another glare, then glanced to Blanc's left side and concentrated. An indistinct figure, clothed in black, with its face hidden in shadow, appeared, sitting on the grass calmly.

Blanc gasped in surprise and jumped up, scrambling away. The shadowy figure stood and took a step after him… then it turned and ran away, disappearing into a mist of black smoke, then dissipating into nothing.

Both the nekos' eyes and mouths were open wide in shock.

"Convinced?" Loki asked, feeling slightly smug.

Noir smiled, gray eyes twinkling. "That's your illusion to distract the guards?"

He nodded.

"I think it will be perfect," she announced. "And once we get Marron, I think it would be prudent to leave out a side door. By that point, the guards you distracted would be back and possibly searching for us."

Loki nodded in agreement, then glanced at the white neko, eyebrows raised. "Agreed, Neko?"

Blanc bit his lip, obviously still disliking the idea of working alongside the prince. "I suppose."

That night, three figures, clothed from head to toe in black, slunk through the shadows towards the stockades. They pressed themselves to the wall of a building and peered down the street towards the front entrance of the stockades. Indeed, there were four guards slouched in front of the door, looking half-asleep on their feet.

"What if we're caught?" Blanc asked for the millionth time. "It'll be _us _in trouble, and not _him._" he jerked his head back towards the prince.

Loki scoffed quietly. "Please, Street Cat. You think my father would let me go unpunished if I was caught helping two neko thieves spring another from jail?"

"Both of you, _shut your traps!_" Noir snapped, finally losing her temper at the quarreling boys.

They fell silent, a little surprised by the black neko's snapping at them.

Blanc glared between the prince and Noir, disliking the situation. Loki couldn't help but smirk. His little neko was amusing when she lost her temper. Kind of… cute.

"Now," she muttered. "Are we ready to do this?"

"Yes," Loki murmured.

"No," Blanc mumbled at the same time.

Noir turned back at them and glared. "Are you going to stop being rude to each other, you two?"

"Yes," Blanc sighed.

"No," Loki muttered.

Noir narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Blanc. Your Highness. This is _important. _Quit _bickering._ Your Majesty, you offered your help, and we shall be happy to take it. Blanc, we shall accept the prince's help graciously, and rescue Marron. And we are _not _going to get caught, we are _not _going to blame the prince for anything that goes wrong, and we are _not _going to keep insulting each other, or argue. The more arguing, the more likely we're going to be caught," she hissed forcefully.

The boys were silent.

"Understood?" Noir asked.

"Yes, Your High and Mightiness," Blanc said sarcastically.

Loki shot a look to the white neko. There really was something _wrong _with him. He really didn't like him. But it was his little neko thief he was aiming to help here. "Understood," he murmured.

Noir sighed, trying to keep her temper at the two boys down. "Alright then… Your Highness, your part's up first."

Loki nodded once and crept a little closer, narrowing his eyes at the wall just above the guards. There was a moment of silence, and then there was a rustling sound as a figure in black appeared over the top of the wall. Loki frowned in concentration, and the figure edged down a few yards from the guards, and then dropped down with an audible _thump _that startled the guards out of their stupor. Loki waited for the guards to catch sight of the black-clothed figure before making it dash away into the shadows.

"Oy! There! Get him! He's escaping!" one guard shouted, and then led the charge of the others after the figure. Little did they know that the figure they were chasing had already dissipated into black smoke that melted into the shadows. Loki smiled in satisfaction. It had worked perfectly

Noir grinned. "Fantastic, Highness. Thank you," she breathed quietly.

Blanc threw her a mutinous look, obviously disapproving of her approbation for the prince. "Aren't you supposed to be picking the lock?" he asked darkly.

Noir pursed her lips and stepped forward, reaching into a pouch on her belt as she explored the heavy lock with the other hand. She smirked. This was kid's stuff. The lock was more impressive-looking than it really was impressive. Intimidating to look at, but not at all daunting to a skilled lock picker like herself.

"You might want to hurry," Loki said, sounding a little doubtful. "Those guards will soon be back. Are you sure you can pick it quickly eno—"

He was cut off as the lock popped open, and Noir thrust it towards him. "Yes, Highness, I'm rather sure," she said smoothly.

Loki took the lock from her numbly, amazed at her speed and accuracy. "You picked that lock in… seven seconds."

Noir smiled proudly and slowly pulled open the front doors. Luckily, they were well-oiled, and the hinges didn't creak. "That's why I tell people to get a dog."

They filed inside silently, Loki carefully slipping the padlock onto the inside of the door so that any guards would be locked out of the front entrance. Even Blanc nodded in approval at the move.

"Right," Blanc murmured, taking a torch from a wall. "So then… we're guards, yes?"

Noir nodded immediately, though Loki blinked. "That means, if anyone asks, we tell them we're guards," Noir explained. It was simple and a daily occurrence for her and her friends to merely say they were something, and the others would automatically understand the charade they were to play. The prince wasn't so used to committing crimes with partners. He nodded in understanding and pulled on the hood of his black cloak, not wanting to be recognized by anyone. "So," the neko girl said firmly. "To the southwest corner of the prison."

The three moved quietly through the halls, apprehensive and alert for any sign of danger for them. The only possible danger was the occasional prisoners who weren't asleep, peering out of their cells at them. To these individuals, they would quietly bark an order to get to their bed and go to sleep before they were whipped. Simply being regular prison guards, doing their hourly patrols.

They reached the last door on the right and peered inside. The two nekos had started to become nervous; they still hadn't found Marron as they drew nearer to the end of the hall. But now they saw a familiar figure huddled in the corner on the bed, staring at the barred window high on the wall.

She started and looked up abruptly as the three figures drew closer. "Oh, gods," Marron whispered. "Please, don't tell me it's already time. I thought I would have at least till dawn," she whimpered.

"Marron," Noir hissed, gripping the cell bars and staring in at her friend. "It's me, and Blanc." She paused for a moment before adding, "And Prince Loki, too. We've come to get you out of here."

Marron's brown eyes widened. She jumped from the bed and dashed to the door of the cell. The three friends did their best to share in a group embrace through the cold iron bars that separated them. Loki felt terribly out of place, awkwardly hanging back as the three nekos celebrated their reunion. He felt like an outsider now that their group was whole again.

Noir pulled away with a deep breath of relief. "Don't worry; I'll pick the lock on your cell, and then we can go." She reached into the pouch on her belt again, and selected an appropriate pick for the cell door lock. It sprang open a few seconds later, and the girl in brown rushed out, embracing the girl in black once again with a quiet breath of relief. Noir hugged her friend, feeling so much better now that the group of three were reunited.

Loki cleared his throat awkwardly as he heard footsteps in the distance. "Erm… Bandit? I hate to interrupt, but… I think the guards have managed to get back in, and are looking for whoever drew them away."

The three nekos exchanged looks and nods.

"Right," Blanc said. "Which side entrance are we leaving out of, then? Think the nearest is the one on the south side."

"Sounds like a plan," Loki nodded, agreeing with the white neko for once. Much to Noir's relief.

"Of course it sounds like a plan… what else would it sound like? An insult?" Blanc scoffed rudely.

Noir cuffed him over the head immediately. "No, but _that _certainly did," she scolded. "We've got to go."

Blanc rubbed his head, took Marron's arm, and led the way down the hall.

Loki glared after the white neko. Naturally, he just went right back to insulting him as soon as he had gotten what he needed. Stupid thief. And yet somehow nekos wondered why they were so hated.

"Your Highness?"

His little neko thief's voice drew him out of his reverie. "Hm?"

"Aren't you coming?" she asked, gesturing after the other two nekos. "Come on."

He sighed and nodded, moving to her side and going down the hall together. He was appreciative of her, at least.

The two paused as they drew nearer to the two nekos in the lead. The two abruptly scrambled backwards and pressed themselves against the wall, beckoning for the prince and Noir to do the same. They did so, and saw a group of soldiers ahead, marching through the halls quickly, on the hunt for the intruders.

"Fantastic," Blanc muttered. "They're bound to be guarding all the exits now. What do we do?"

"You're asking like I know," Loki retorted.

Blanc scoffed. "No, I'm asking like you _don't _know. I wasn't exactly asking _you; _I knew you wouldn't have any ideas."

Loki, offended, opened his mouth to snap something, but stopped dead as he saw the white neko's eyes widen in surprise.

At the same time, all four saw the soldier who had snuck up behind them. With a smug smirk, he had a knife poking at Blanc's back. "The neko talks so loudly, I could have stabbed him in the dark," he remarked scathingly. The soldier then took a breath to shout for his companions, but the thieves were too fast to allow that to happen.

Marron wasted no time in sweeping the man's legs out from under him, just as Noir cuffed him over the head. The man was sent sprawling on the floor, and Blanc managed to wrench the blade from his grasp before it hit the floor with a clang. Noir was the one who dropped to the floor and clamped her hand over the man's mouth, preventing him from calling for help.

Loki was stunned. All three thieves had moved without hesitation, and without any verbal communication. Yet they had been perfectly coordinated in taking down the guard.

Noir glanced up at Blanc and nodded. The white neko returned the gesture, then hit the guard on the crown of his head with the pommel of his own sword. He passed out promptly, and the three nekos sighed and stood. Blanc looked smug at the slightly stunned expression on Loki's face. Noir just smiled a little self-consciously. Marron was busy looking around for any more trouble.

"Now then. Where were we? Sneaking out?" Blanc asked.

Loki smirked slightly. "I thought we were busy talking so loudly we could have been stabbed in the dark?"

Noir snickered, but Blanc just glared and began leading the way again, sticking to the shadows.

They reached the junction in the hallway that would lead to the southern exit and paused.

"Where are the other guards?" Marron asked worriedly. "Surely they're not all searching the prison?"

"I don't know," Noir murmured, listening carefully. There was nothing to hear; all was quiet except for very distant marching of guards.

"Well, then, let's not just sit around waiting to get caught," Blanc shrugged and rounded the corner, leading the way to the door.

It was unlocked, and Blanc rested his hand on the handle, glancing over his shoulder at the other three. "Ready?"

They nodded in agreement, Loki still glancing backwards suspiciously. Shouldn't there have been more resistance? Shouldn't there be someone…

Guarding the southern entrance was a group of ten guards, standing just outside the door as Blanc opened it. The neko jumped back in surprise, and the others scrambled back as the warriors leered at them. One sounded the order to seize them, and then all ten men charged at the shocked group.

**Note from LoquaciousQuibbler: Gah, what say you we all corner Blanc in a dark alley and give him a couple good kicks? Bring a couple baseball bats and yardsticks, too… All those in favor say aye… "Aye." Lol anyways. **

**So we have managed to get Marron out of her cell… but now they're all cornered by a group of guards that more than doubles their group. What shall happen? We'll see. **

**If you guys can find the two slightly tweaked movie quotes in this chapter, PM me and tell me what movies you think they are from (or review, I suppose). If you get them correct, then I shall announce your awesomeness to the world in another author's note. **

**Please favorite, follow, and review or PM me; I would greatly appreciate help with plot in this story… since I originally had no direction for this story, your guys' suggestions will help direct this story as it goes. **


	6. Chapter 6

Comradery

"Seize them!" a guard ordered, and the group of about ten surged forward.

Noir, Loki, Blanc, and Marron stumbled back as the warriors rushed forward towards them.

Loki and Blanc stepped forward to fend off the first few as Noir drew her own knife and tossed another to Marron, who caught it easily. Meanwhile, Blanc had managed to take down one guard with a sweep of the leg, while Loki had sent another soldier bumping into one of the others with a quick jab. The boys then drew back, letting the girls at the soldiers while they drew their own knives.

The companions lost sight of each other, under blows from the soldiers. Noir parried a blow from a large man with her dagger, catching the blade in the curved cross-guard of her own knife, and twisting the sword out of the man's grip. She whirled, sensing someone behind her, and ducked a mace speeding towards her head. She lashed out with her knife and slid the blade between two plates of his leg armor, slicing a tendon on the back of his knee. The man fell to the ground, and she finished him with a heavy blow to the side of the head, knocking him unconscious. Noir turned again, ready for more foes. She met the eyes of a man wielding an axe, and skipped backwards as he swung it downwards to cleave her in two. She tripped over the unconscious form of another soldier, dispatched by one of her friends, and fell to the floor.

The axe-wielding soldier drew nearer, leering. Noir's eyes widened in fear. She could see Blanc and Marron, back to back, fending off three other soldiers at once. They couldn't help her. Noir felt on the floor for her knife, which she had dropped when she had fallen. But she couldn't find it, and she dared not draw her eyes from the soldier who was prepared to kill her.

The man suddenly pitched forward, falling in a heap. The neko scrambled out of the way, bewildered. The soldier had fallen, and in his place stood Loki. His hands were glowing softly with a green light that faded even as Noir watched. He offered her a small smile.

"Just put him to sleep. Come on, Neko," he said airily, obviously a little smug that he had saved her. He held out his hand, which Noir took gratefully. Loki pulled the little neko thief to her feet and smiled a little before turning away.

All the soldiers were now lying unconscious on the ground. Only two had been killed during the skirmish, and the others would wake later with varying wounds. Blanc and Marron watched with raised eyebrows when the prince pulled Noir to her feet and smiled at her. They could clearly see the admiration in the neko girl's eyes, but could the prince?

Loki let the girl's hand go and looked at her companions, who watched with interest, soldiers at their feet. He pulled the black hood of his cloak lower, self-conscious about being seen being kind to the neko girl.

"Let's go," Blanc said shortly, wiping his dagger on his cloak and sheathing it, then walking towards the now-clear entrance.

The others followed briskly, and found that the street outside was clear. But they froze yet again as they heard marching footsteps behind them in the prison. It sounded like another patrol was about to discover the mess the four had made in the hallway.

"Oy! They must have left out the south entrance! Charge!" a man's voice ordered, and the four exchanged panicked looks.

They turned just in time to see a group of probably fifteen to twenty soldiers round the corner and charge straight for them.

"_Run!_" Noir shouted, and all four of them broke into a sprint, leaving the soldiers in the dust as they disappeared into the shadows of the night.

The soldiers started to follow, but their leader called out, "Leave them. It's not worth it, soldiers. We have more important things to do. Let's take care of these men." The captain gestured to the ten unconscious soldiers that had been taken out by the four figures.

The group growled in irritation at the knowledge that they had just allowed a prison break to occur. But they had to agree, taking care of their comrades was more important than going after the criminals.

The four paused as they made it a few streets away. They all collapsed against a building side, panting for breath.

"Well… we're back… on the street again," Noir panted.

"But at least we're out of the jail," Blanc added, breathing hard. "Do you think we've lost them?"

Silence, except for the four's panting.

"I don't hear anything," Loki said, relieved.

"No one cares what you hear, you're not a neko," Blanc spat in irritation at the prince. Loki glared mutinously at the white neko, but didn't comment. Blanc considered for a moment, listening carefully. "I don't hear anything. We've lost them."

"Genius, Street Cat; I already told you that," Loki retorted bitterly.

"Both of you shut up," Noir panted, throwing the boys mutinous looks.

"So," Marron said between pants. "What… happened? How'd you… get me?"

"It was the prince's help," Noir said with a smile.

Loki smiled, feeling his own pride at his little neko's warm words, even as he clutched a stitch in his side from the run.

"He helped a little," Blanc conceded. "Now… back to the hideout?"

Marron started to nod, but Noir paused, glancing between her friends and the prince. "Erm… Highness?"

"Yes, Bandit?" he asked in return, quickly straightening to hide the fact that he was just as out of breath as the thieves.

"Will you be going back to the palace then?" she asked tentatively. "Will they let you in even at this hour?"

Loki considered her. Yes, they would let him in, of course, he was the prince. But there would probably be some difficult questions to answer. Why was she so curious? "Yes, I could get back in easily enough… Why?"

Noir absentmindedly tugged on her fingerless gloves, feeling rather awkward. The prince was looking at her questioningly, and she could feel Marron and Blanc's eyes boring into her suspiciously. "I was… thinking… you could come with us," she said very slowly.

"What?! No!" Blanc cried abruptly.

"Why?" Marron asked, bewildered.

Noir glanced down, embarrassed by her friends' outbursts. Prince Loki remained silent.

"You would let me come with you…?" he asked softly, surprised.

His little neko thief cleared her throat. "Well, I was just thinking… It's near the middle of the night, and I didn't know if you would be able to get back to your own home… so I thought I'd offer you a temporary place at ours." Her voice was quiet, and she was obviously a little embarrassed by her offer. "Of course, it's no palace, but…"

Loki stared at her for a moment. "Well…. If I were to go back to the palace now, no doubt my mother and father would be awfully suspicious. If I waited until morning, I could easily say that I spend the night at an inn."

"_No. _We're not bringing _him _too our hideout!" Blanc said haughtily, glaring at the prince, who merely raised an eyebrow.

"Well, neko, it'd be far harder to think of an excuse as to why I was gallivanting about the city in the middle of the night as opposed to why I decided to spend the night at an inn. Which of those do you think is less suspicious, street cat?" Loki asked coldly. "Or would you rather the king and queen get suspicious? What would happen if I were to perhaps… let slip where I had been?"

All three nekos stared at him, wide-eyed. Loki felt his heart sink as he looked at his little neko. She looked shocked that he would even suggest such a thing. He cursed himself inside. Why did he have to keep accidentally hurting her? He just meant to intimidate the white neko… but again, insulting one meant insulting the whole… clowder.

Blanc's eyes bore into the prince's for a moment. "You're bluffing," he announced.

"Am I?" Loki couldn't lose the fight to this neko.

Blanc's face hardened, and he turned to the two girls. "Let's go. We're not taking _him _back to the hideout."

"'_He_' has a point," Noir protested. "It's less suspicious for him to just show back up in the morning. Appearing at home in the middle of the night is suspicious."

"Yes, but he's _threatening _us with it," Blanc growled.

"He doesn't mean it," Noir murmured. "You're just being a _half-wit_," she accused, bopping the white neko's forehead with her open palm.

Blanc let out a growl of annoyance.

"I don't see any problem with taking him to the hideout," Marron input. "I mean, I don't exactly trust him, but he _did _just help spring me from jail."

"_You're _siding with _him_, too?" Blanc asked, exasperated.

"Neko, you know I have a name, don't you?" Loki asked, growing irritated with the three talking like he wasn't even there.

All three turned and gave him a look. The white neko gave him a dark glare, the brown one looked rather bitter, and his little neko raised her eyebrows and gave him a sardonic smile.

The prince frowned. "_What?_"

The nekos exchanged looks.

"Ahem. Your Highness, this may have not occurred to you before, but…" his little neko started, an almost-mocking tone in her voice. "Well, you see, _his _name isn't Street Cat." She gestured to the white neko. "And _her _name isn't Neko." She gestured to the girl in brown. "And, you may want to sit down; this may come as a bit of a shock. Prince Loki, my name is _not _'Bandit.'"

Loki felt his heart sink. He suddenly felt very stupid. It had never really occurred to him that the nekos might have names. After all, they were only nekos… But no. They weren't only nekos; they were intelligent creatures that were barely distinguishable from himself, except for the cat ears, cat tail, cat eyes, and slightly elongated canines. He felt his cheeks get hot at the realization that he was trying to call them out for being rude and simply referring to him as "him." But really, he had been the rude one, merely assigning them derogatory nicknames based on their status. "I…" he faltered, giving his little neko an apologetic look. "I'm… sorry?"

The three nekos exchanged looks again, wry smiles and head-shakes.

"Well… what are your names?" Loki asked tentatively. How could it have never occurred to him that his little neko had a name? Imbecile, he had only ever thought of her as a little neko thief, or the bandit.

She cleared her throat and smiled, taking a handful of her cloak in one hand and spreading it out as she dipped into an exaggerated bow. "Prince Loki, I am Chatte Noir Etoile, but you may call me Noir."

"Chatte Noir Etoile?" Loki repeated, looking at his little neko—Noir. She beamed when he said her name, which only made him smile softly in return.

"Your Majesty, I am Chatte Marron Arable," the brown neko introduced herself, dipping into a far less exaggerated bow and giving the prince a nervous nod. "But… everyone calls me Marron."

Loki smiled and nodded to her in return before turning his gaze on the white neko, the last to introduce himself.

There was a moment where it seemed the white neko would not offer his name, but Noir elbowed him sharply. "My name is Chatte Blanc Lune."

Loki nodded once more, but didn't offer him a smile like he had the girls.

"So how in the nine realms did you manage to pull off a prison break together without even knowing their names?" Marron asked, raising an eyebrow at the prince.

"Simple," noir answered. "He merely called me Bandit or Neko, and he called Blanc Street Cat, Thief, or Neko."

Loki clenched his jaw. "Sorry," he mumbled again.

Noir flashed him a grin. "I know you are. Now, to the hideout?"

"I thought we had already agreed we _weren't _taking him to the hideout?" Blanc complained.

"We agreed on nothing," Loki gave Blanc a pointed look.

"Fine. Now let's agree we're not taking him back to the hideout, then," Blanc folded his arms over his chest. "Agreed?"

"All those in favor of Blanc's proposal, say aye. All those opposed, say nay," Noir said primly.

"Aye," Blanc said.

"Nay," Loki, Noir, and Marron chimed in unison.

"Overruled, Blanc," Noir sang. "Let's go." She began leading the way down the street, leaving Blanc with an indignant look on his face, and the prince and Marron with identical mischievous grins.

Loki sped his stride so that he could walk next to the black neko—Noir. "I believe thanks are in order?" he suggested, looking down at her as they walked.

Noir smirked. "Yes, I believe they are, Your Majesty."

"Well, then… thank you. And you can stop calling me Majesty and Highness. Prince Loki works just as well. I know your name now, you can call me by mine," he offered, feeling almost as if he were giving her a secret rather than simple permission to be a little less formal.

Noir glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Prince Loki, hm? Still a little longer than Highness, but if you insist."

"So… Chatte Noir Etoile?" he questioned.

Noir nodded slowly, waiting for his next question.

"I couldn't help but notice you all had the word 'Chatte' in your names… are you related?" he asked, finding himself liking the idea of Blanc and Noir being related.

Noir shook her head. "No, we're not related. 'Chatte,' for nekos, is like the title of 'Lord' or 'Lady.' Only, it's gender-neutral. All nekos put it at the beginning of their names," she shrugged.

He nodded slowly, intrigued. "I didn't know nekos had their own naming customs."

"I didn't know you even knew nekos had names," Noir teased.

Loki sighed.

"I'm only kidding, Prince Loki," she coaxed, smiling to herself.

"I know, I know," he muttered. "And so what's the rest of your name mean?"

"Noir is just a general name… any neko with black hair, ears, and tail would be called Noir. Hence the last part of my name; Etoile. It distinguishes me from other black nekos. When a Neko is born, their last name is chosen by their parents. But a neko can choose their own last name if they want to, and sometimes they change it multiple times, if they get tired of their chosen name. A neko's last name is a symbol of their individuality. But a neko's last name is very special, very formal and rarely used unless there's a great gathering where there's more than one neko of a color… which, normally, there's never any great gathering where there's many nekos. So, I'm Noir."

Loki tilted his head to one side, peering at his little neko. "I find that strangely… fascinating."

Noir smiled, feeling a little self-conscious. She glanced away from his curious gaze. "We're almost there. Just a few more streets." A silence fell between the prince and the neko, and they simply continued walking.

A few yards behind, Marron and Blanc walked together, watching Noir and Prince Loki.

"I don't trust him," Blanc announced quietly, narrowing his eyes as the two in front of them talked. He couldn't hear their words clearly, but they seemed to be acting terribly friendly with each other.

"You don't trust him," Marron repeated, not as a question but merely as an echo. "Well, I don't really, either, but Noir's right that we can't just let him go back to the palace right now. He'll leave in the morning," she shrugged.

"I don't like him."

"That much is obvious, Blanc. But why?"

Blanc didn't answer, just looking as the prince and Noir continued talking.

"Blanc?"

"Because he doesn't belong anywhere near us," Blanc grumbled. "Nekos should be their own, and not be mixing with the Aesir. And nekos shouldn't be reduced to being thieves and pickpockets. We deserve better than this, Marron."

"But don't you think that maybe Noir being friends with the prince would help us not be thieves and pickpockets anymore?" Marron questioned. "Don't you think the prince could help change things?"

"No. The only way for nekos to be the way they should is to make the Aesir see that we're not beneath them."

Marron frowned up at him, disturbed by the tone of his voice.

Blanc glanced down at her and just shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Marron," he murmured with a heavy sigh.

"Here we are," Noir announced, stopping in front of a small hut. She glanced at Loki.

Loki wasn't surprised at their destination. He hadn't expected anything spectacular. He started to head for the three porch steps.

"Hmm… we're not going inside," Noir said, sounding amused.

Loki glanced back, already standing on the second step. "No? Why not?"

"You're standing on our front door, Prince Loki," Marron informed him as Blanc and she caught up and stood with Noir.

Loki blinked in confusion, looking down. "Standing on your front door…?"

"In other words, de-boot the porch," Blanc drawled.

Loki stepped down from the steps and gave the three quizzical looks.

The three exchanged knowing smirks, and Blanc, Noir, and Marron all knelt and wiggled the second step out of place, revealing the shaft that led down to their little hidey hole. "You drop down in here," Marron explained to the prince, glancing up from the ground as Blanc dropped into the tunnel without another word. Marron smiled meekly and followed Blanc.

Loki and Noir exchanged looks. Noir smiled sheepishly. "Welcome to the life of a thief, Prince Loki."

Loki scoffed. "It's not too bad."

Noir smirked. "Yes, you'd think so. Until you get arrested, or your food and coin stash get raided, or your brother gets hung."

Loki frowned. "…What?"

Noir was silent for a moment, her smirk disappearing. "Nothing. Are you coming down or not?"

Loki knelt down next to Noir, his eyes meeting hers seriously. There was a moment where he simply met her eyes, searching her face. Then he just nodded. "I'm coming. Ladies first?"

Noir smiled. "What a gentleman," she said drily. She then dropped down the tunnel and somersaulted as she hit the bottom, rolling back to her feet quickly. She surveyed her companions, who were crouching over their ransacked belongings, looking for extra clothes. They raised their eyebrows, and she simply shrugged.

There was a tumbling sound behind Noir, and she smirked, knowing Loki had now followed her down… but it sounded like he didn't have as graceful a landing as the nekos always did. Blanc snickered as they all looked at the prince, who was in a heap.

When Loki dropped into the tunnel, he expected to simply land on his feet. But he didn't; the tunnel proved to be deeper than he had expected, and his knees buckled when his feet slammed into the floor. He collapsed with a slight groan. He heard Blanc snicker, and he gritted his teeth and forced himself into a sitting position. He saw that he was now in a plain underground room with dusty stone walls, floor, and ceiling. The only light came from a single oil lamp. Marron sat on a simple cot, Blanc knelt on the floor over a wooden bin, and Noir stood only a few steps away, arms crossed and an amused expression on her face.

"Welcome to our humble abode, Prince Loki," she smiled, and held out her hand to help him up.

**Note from LoquaciousQuibbler: Heh, heh… six chapters into the story, Loki finally learns Noir's name. Don't worry, he will not stop thinking of her as his little neko thief; he will simply now have something to call her besides "Bandit" or "Thief" or "Neko." :P I would also like to add that everything I put in this story about neko abilities, characteristics, or culture are purely based on my imagination. The only thing I know about nekos is that they are part cat, part human, and super cute in manga pictures… So don't be thinking you've totally missed some part of mythology or anything. That's just me being creative and taking my love for cats to another level (you've seen my veneration for cats if you've read my other story Battle of Wits… I think I've made it pretty evident I'm a cat person :P), but it's still nothing but my own imagination. **

**So… I got some lovely suggestions from you guys. I'd like you to keep them coming, okay? You guys are making me feel so happy, because this story is the one getting the most immediate response. By chapter 5 of Twisted Minds Think Alike, I had only 9 reviews. By chapter 5 of Battle of Wits, I had around 10 or 11. As of right now, just before I post chapter 6, I have 16 reviews on Banditry. :D I hope the trend keeps going, you guys, and I give all of you who favorite, follow, and review a green handkerchief from Loki. For every chapter you leave a review, you get another handkerchief. Soon you guys will be able to make yourselves a scarf out of the prince's handkerchiefs. You'd like that, right? And now to the people who have suggested things: **

**To Isa: I would normally PM people who review the story, especially when they give suggestion or other such feedback. Unfortunately, that's not really possible… so I'll offer you my thanks here, and address your suggestions. I appreciate them both greatly, and plan on tying them both into the story, a little bit in the future… either next chapter or the one after. Hope to keep hearing your feedback on the story, and hope you like how the story progresses! **

**To Kieira: I liked both your suggestions for the story and how the beginning scene of this chapter could go… unfortunately, I already had this chapter half-written. I still deeply appreciate your interest in the story and the help. **** I hope you like the way I did the scene, and that I keep hearing from you in the future. **

**Alrighty, you guys, I expect to hear your thoughts on this chapter. I hope you liked it, and aren't disappointed that Loki now knows Noir's name. It had to happen sometime ;) So please favorite, follow, and review. We got handkerchiefs from Loki on the line here! **


	7. Chapter 7

Treachery

"Welcome to our humble abode, Prince Loki," Noir smiled and held out a hand to help the prince up.

He took it gratefully and pushed himself to his feet, self-consciously brushing dust from his clothes.

"I didn't really think of that part where I would have to tell you to somersault when you hit the bottom," the girl said thoughtfully, tapping a finger to her chin. "Nekos just do it automatically, I suppose… increased agility and all that, just makes it instinct. Didn't occur to me that you wouldn't do the same. Sorry."

Loki threw her a mutinous look. "Noir, you're not sorry yet. When I fall down some rabbit hole after you, and I break my neck, _then _you'll be sorry."

Noir actually laughed at that. "I like that. I might use that sometime… 'You're not sorry yet.' Very good answer."

Loki rolled his eyes, still a little on edge from the experience of falling through darkness for longer than expected, and then crashing to the ground once his knees buckled. He crossed his arms and looked around. "So… this is where you live?"

"Bloody right it's where we live," Blanc snapped suddenly, far more hostile than he should have been.

"Gods, Blanc, no need to bite his head off," Noir scolded.

"Didn't you hear the way he just scornfully asked if this was where we live?" Blanc asked harshly.

Noir, Loki, and Marron exchanged looks.

"Um… no, Blanc, we didn't… we just heard him asking politely, like he was making small talk, like any civilized person," Noir said slowly.

Blanc just grumbled, and the two girl nekos exchanged bitter looks, clearly both growing exasperated with him.

"So, Noir?" Marron asked. "Now that we're all safe and sound… Um, what exactly happened? Last I saw you, we split up at the market. But then you just disappeared." She gave her friend a questioning look.

"Ah," Noir mumbled, toying with the green kerchief around her neck absentmindedly. "Well, I was spotted by the baker and had to make a run for it. And then Prince Loki and I took a little stroll."

Marron tilted her head to one side and quirked her eyebrows. "How in the nine realms did you go from running from the baker to strolling with the prince?"

"Simple. I may have more or less distracted the baker when she made her getaway, and then I found her afterwards to scold her… and then we simply talked," Loki said smoothly.

Marron and Blanc glanced at each other, raising their eyebrows. "So I'd suppose that's why I couldn't find you," Marron said slowly. "So then when you discovered I had been captured, you and the prince and Blanc banded together to rescue me?"

"Not by choice," Blanc muttered. "He effectively forced himself upon us after he found us observing the stockades."

"Found you?" Marron repeated.

"Yes, we were observing the stockades, and we heard footsteps coming, so we started to make a run for it, but then Prince Loki appeared. And after we explained our predicament, he offered help."

Loki felt a bit awkward. He could see the curious frown on Marron's face and knew what her next question would be.

"How did you find them, Prince Loki?" she asked. "I mean, you were looking for them, correct?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes, I was looking for them, and I used a spell to help me find them."

Blanc and Noir both looked up sharply. "You can trace us using magic?"

Loki nodded slowly. "Well," he paused and considered. "I wasn't tracing _you _exactly… Recall those two handkerchiefs you ended up with, Noir?"

She blushed slightly. "Erm… yes. I recall." Evidently the prince hadn't noticed the fact that she was wearing said handkerchiefs around her neck.

"Well, I used a spell to lead me to them, since I had a feeling you still had them. So…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a green handkerchief. "I used this, since it is a twin to the objects, and it led me to its identicals. Which were with you."

All three nekos blinked in surprise.

Noir suddenly grinned. "So… what you're saying, Prince Loki, is that you were _stalking _me… using the gifts you had given me earlier. That's positively _disturbing_." She laughed a little at the affronted expression on his face. "Prince Loki, I'm only jesting, but in all honesty, it's really quite funny that you would go to such lengths."

"I didn't go to any great lengths," Loki said defensively. "It's a simple spell, and I mastered it by the time I could buckle my own boots!" He decided not to mention the fact that while he had mastered the spell long ago, he had forgotten it from lack of use, and had been frantically searching his spell casting books before imploring his mother.

"She was only joking, Prince Loki," Marron said soothingly, though she was hiding her own soft smile.

Blanc, however, just looked suspicious. "Eerie, is what it is… using spells to track down objects. Devious and untrustworthy. Noir, you should get rid of those handkerchiefs."

Now it was Noir's turn to look affronted. "What?! I'm not getting rid of these handkerchiefs, Blanc. I like them."

Blanc scoffed. "Yes, of course you do."

It was only now that Loki noticed that the thing around Noir's neck that she kept playing with was a green bandana. But he smiled to himself. It wasn't truly a bandana; it was made of the two green squares of cloth he had given her, tied together. The knowledge that she was keeping his gifts so close to her made his lips tilt up at the corners. He glanced at the green cloth in his hands and then tossed it to the girl. "You can have this one, too, if you like them so much."

Noir caught it easily and looked between it and the prince. She smiled sheepishly and slipped it into a pouch on her belt.

"Well, then, shall we be off to bed?" Blanc asked with a sigh.

The three nekos slipped their cloaks off and dropped them into a large wooden box. They each sat on their respective beds and slipped their boots off, sliding them under their cots. And then they all paused and glanced at the prince, who merely stood, looking unsure.

"Ah. Uh…" Noir stammered, looking around at her friends. "Well, I could… Or maybe…" she frowned, realizing her mistake in bringing the prince back to their hideout. There were only three small cots, and with the prince, there were four people. Three beds and four people did not match up well. Everyone exchanged awkward looks.

"I say the prince sleeps on the floor," Blanc said loftily.

Loki shot him a look. "I say _you _sleep on the floor, and I take your bed."

"Or how about you turn your lie into a reality and go stay in an inn for the night?" Blanc suggested.

"Or we could simply go refill that cell in the prison; there was a bed in there. How would you like to stay there the night?" Loki asked bitingly.

"Why don't you just run back to your swan feather bed back up in your ivory tower?" Blanc snapped.

"Here's an idea," Noir cut in. "Prince Loki, you take my bed, and I'll sleep on the floor."

"I refuse to deprive a lady of a bed," Loki rebuked immediately.

Noir scoffed. "I refuse to make the prince sleep on the floor. So unless you'd like to share a bed with Blanc tonight—not very likely—then you can take my bed."

Loki and Blanc glared daggers at each other at the mere suggestion of sharing a bed.

Noir couldn't help but smile. She was having visions of them whisper-arguing all night long, claiming that the other was taking up too much room, or that the other was hogging the blanket. But then, if Blanc and Loki shared a bed, odds were that one of them would wake with a dagger in their sternum… if at all.

"Why don't you and the prince share your cot, Noir?" Blanc sneered. "If you're so fond of him. Then both of you have a bed tonight."

Loki went very pale, and Noir went very red. They barely met each other's eyes before glancing away awkwardly.

"Noir, you and I can share my cot," Marron murmured softly, scratching the back of her head. "Prince Loki can take your bed, and we'll all have a place to sleep. It's been a long day. Let's please all stop arguing and get to bed."

Noir and Loki both threw the brown neko grateful looks, appreciative of her getting them out of answering Blanc's embarrassing suggestion. Marron smiled reassuringly at them and shrugged. She patted the spot on the bed next to her, and Noir moved to sit next to her friend.

Loki took the spot on Noir's bed, and slipped off his cloak and boots. Then he glanced around at the three nekos. "Well, then… good night?"

Blanc rolled his eyes, lay down, and turned his back to the others. Noir and Marron rolled their eyes at the white neko and threw the prince apologetic looks. Noir stood and went to the oil lamp sitting on the bench and turned it off. In an instant, the room was plunged into darkness. Noir rejoined Marron on the cot, and they lay down, trying to get comfortable in the small bed.

"Good night, Blanc. Good night, Loki. Good night, Marron," Noir murmured into the darkness.

Two voices murmured in return, but Blanc didn't.

Silence as everyone was left to their thoughts, trying to find sleep. Only two of them found it.

Loki laid awake in his—_Noir's_—bed, still wide awake. He wasn't used to such uncomfortable sleeping conditions, or sharing a room with other people. Listening to the sound of people besides himself shifting around and breathing was… a little strange. He wasn't sure if he liked the silence of having a room to himself, or if he liked the idea of having someone only a few feet away should he need something.

But he found he did like the idea of his little neko—Noir, he reminded himself—being near. He felt a kind of… protectiveness for her, along with a curiosity and affection. He liked her.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of someone moving around. The sound was coming from across the room… Blanc's bed. Loki couldn't quite see through the gloom, but he could hear that the white neko was putting on his boots and cloak, and standing from his bed.

"Where are you going?" Loki whispered out, suspicious.

The noises abruptly stopped. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"Aren't you?" Loki returned easily.

Blanc scoffed. "Go to sleep, little princess."

"It can't be later than three in the morning. Where are you going?" Loki asked suspiciously.

"None of your concern," Blanc said evasively. "Now go to sleep and leave me be, your _Highness_."

Loki stayed silent, though still mistrustful. Where could the white neko be going at this time of night/morning?

The sound of light footsteps could be heard retreating, and then he could hear the neko scrambling up the tunnel, and the step was removed, and then the sound of it being carefully put back into place. Loki frowned. He was gone now… but to where? And why had he been so defensive? Loki hunkered down into the uncomfortable cot and closed his eyes, deciding he would ask Noir about it in the morning, if Blanc was still gone.

Marron was the first to wake the next morning. The light in the room was still dim, but that was normal; the room was underground, after all. The only light came from a few sparse shafts of light that filtered down through the cracks between the steps above their little tunnel. But those sparse shafts were exceedingly bright. It must have been later than she was used to waking, Marron realized, and she looked around.

Noir was still asleep, just next to her. Marron sat up carefully to avoid waking her friend. The other two beds were occupied, too. Loki was still asleep, snoring softly. Blanc's position was similar; though he was sprawled over his bed and snoring somewhat louder. Marron smiled slightly and scooted to the end of the cot before gently shaking Noir's shoulder.

Noir's eyes snapped open, and she blinked a few times, her pupils expanding and then contracting suddenly as her eyes tried to adjust to the light of the room. She sighed once and glanced around. ""Morning, Marron," she murmured, careful to keep her voice down to avoid waking the boys. She sat up next to her friend, and they exchanged small smiles. Noir put an arm around the younger girl's shoulder. Marron smiled and returned the gesture.

"When do you suppose the prince will go back to the palace?" Marron asked quietly.

Noir considered and shrugged. "Dunno. Probably shortly after waking."

"What about breakfast? We don't have any food except for a few rolls," Marron said worriedly.

Noir smiled. "Then shall we go get some breakfast?"

Marron smiled in return. "Yes, let's."

"And let's agree to not get caught this time," Noir added wryly.

"Agreed."

The girls slipped their boots and cloaks on, flipped the hoods over their cat ears, and slunk out. They were back in a half hour, with no troubles. The two boys were still sleeping soundly.

Loki started out of his sleep at the sound of movement. He sat up abruptly to see Noir and Marron roll to their feet after dropping neatly down their little tunnel. He realized he had finally fallen asleep after a few long hours of tossing and turning and wondering about Blanc. A quick glance around the room told him that Blanc had returned, and was only just now opening his eyes lazily and lifting his head from the pillow, his white hair in a frazzle. Loki smirked at the sight before looking back at the girls. "Good morning," he greeted them, swinging his legs off the cot and wincing at his sore back.

"Certainly took you two long enough to wake up," Noir commented. "Think fast." She tossed an apple at both boys simultaneously. She laughed as both missed catching their fruit, making grabs for them too late. Loki's apple landed on the blanket of the cot while Blanc's landed in his lap. "Well, your morning reflexes aren't anything special," she smirked. "We've also got cheese and bread," she added.

Marron held up a small sack to demonstrate. "We got enough for everyone," Marron added. She pulled out an apple, bread loaf, and hunk of cheese for herself before handing the sack to Noir, who distributed the rest of the food.

Loki eyed the meager food, wondering that the nekos could live off of this. He bit into the bread and grimaced. It was plain, with no flavoring or filling. He was used to cinnamon bread, or banana bread, or bread with nuts, or bread with glaze on top. This was… boring.

Noir had now lit the oil lamp so they didn't have to eat in the dark, and sat on Marron's cot again, eating her own breakfast. She watched the prince's expression with amusement as he made unimpressed faces every time he took a bite. "Problem, Prince Loki?" she asked smoothly.

Loki immediately wiped the expression of displeasure from his face and swallowed the bite of plain cheddar cheese. "No, there's no problem," he said hastily. "But… I was just thinking, you three should have my food. You don't have the chance to eat like I do, and I can always merely get food from the kitchens when I get back to the palace."

The nekos exchanged smirks. "He doesn't like cheap food," Marron murmured, feigning shock.

"I can't imagine why; it's not like he's always had better food at his disposal at all hours," Blanc said in mock thoughtfulness.

Noir suppressed a laugh. "Prince Loki, we'd be happy to have your breakfast. But you can just say you don't like it and prefer the finer things available back home."

Loki pressed his lips together. Being around the thieves made him feel guilty for having privilege. Not that he would dream of giving it up…. He just didn't like the knowledge that these three laughed at him for being so picky. He wrinkled his nose at the white neko as he gave him a haughty look, and then the prince tossed his half-eaten apple at his head.

Blanc, surprised, reached up to catch the flying fruit, but missed, and the apple hit him squarely in the chest.

The girls and Loki laughed, and Blanc threw the prince a dirty look as he picked up the half-eaten apple and tossed it at Noir, who caught it easily.

"We _really _need to work on your morning dexterity, Blanc," Noir observed cheekily, tossing the apple in one hand.

"No, we don't," Blanc muttered. "I'm just more tired than usual."

Loki's eyes brightened at that. "And why, pray tell, are you so tired? Why did you leave in the middle of the night?"

Blanc shot the prince a mutinous look as the girls gave their friend questioning looks. "No reason."

"You left in the middle of the night?" Marron asked in confusion.

"I just went out for a stroll to clear my head," Blanc said evasively. "After a certain _someone _irritated me all day yesterday..." He took this opportunity to throw a pointed look at Loki.

Loki narrowed his eyes at the white neko. He was lying, obviously. The girls seemed to be able to tell as well, but merely shrugged it off.

"Well…" Noir said slowly, brushing her hands off and putting the apple cores into a small bag. "What shall we do?"

"I say we send Lord of I-Need-Better-Food home," Blanc retorted.

Everyone threw him glares, but Blanc just shrugged and muttered something about needing more sleep.

"I think Blanc is right," Loki said slowly. "I should be getting back to the palace. My mother is bound to be getting worried as it is."

"Oh, yes, wouldn't want his mother to get too mad at him for not making it to bed on time," Blanc said snidely. He was promptly hit with the small bag with the apple cores as Noir tossed it at him as her way of scolding him. "Hey!"

"Right. Suppose we should go, then," the black neko said in a business-like tone, as if she hadn't just tossed a bag of rubbish at her friend. "Prince Loki, we can walk you at least part of the way." She glanced at her two fellow scoundrels. "Right?"

"Sure we can," Marron replied.

"You're bloody joking," Blanc groaned. "I'm staying to get some more sleep." Without another word, he flopped onto his cot and pulled his thin cotton blanket over his head.

"Well, that was unnecessarily rude," Noir commented. She beckoned to Loki and Marron, and they left the hideout, shielding their eyes from the bright sunlight and heading towards the center of the city.

Awkward civilities were exchanged as they walked, but nothing much more. The girls apologized for Blanc's behavior, and Loki merely brushed it off. They inquired after each other's sleep the previous night, and they each replied with a customary 'oh, I slept well enough.' It was a rather boring walk.

They stopped as they drew near to the Trade District.

"I've a feeling we shouldn't go into the Trade District," Noir said carefully. "Some certain merchants might recognize us. We really don't need to find ourselves in the stockades again."

Marron nodded in vigorous agreement.

Loki smiled slightly. "Then I suppose this is where we part?"

Nods.

"Well, then… perhaps I'll see you again sometime soon," Loki shrugged. "I enjoyed your company… though a certain friend of yours I could do without…"

Noir and Marron smiled apologetically.

"Thank you, Your Majesty, for helping spring me from prison last night," Marron said shyly.

"Yes, thank you, Prince Loki," Noir nodded in agreement.

"You're both welcome," Loki murmured, giving both girls a smile. He held out his hand for Marron's and she hesitantly gave it to him. He slipped her brown fingerless glove off and kissed her hand, and then turned to Noir. He smirked at her hopeful expression. She was evidently waiting for her turn to offer her hand to him. "Yes, Noir?" he asked mockingly.

Noir didn't say anything, but blushed and continued looking at him hopefully.

Loki grinned and held his hand out for hers. She readily gave it to him. But instead of lifting her hand to his lips, he pulled her closer and brushed his lips against her cheek ever-so-gently.

Noir froze, and she felt every drop of blood rush to her face in surprise and… not quite embarrassment, but something along those lines. Shock, perhaps… an excited, happy shock.

Loki drew away and let her hand go, and reveled in Noir's shocked face and scarlet cheeks. He smirked and took a step away, glancing between Marron and Noir. "Goodbye, then," he said nonchalantly, and turned, striding with a broad grin towards the palace once again.

Noir stared after him, lips parted slightly in an 'o' of surprise. It was a long moment before she could look away and meet Marron's eyes. She was surprised to see that Marron's face mirrored her own, though she wasn't blushing quite so badly.

"Noir…" Marron breathed. "Did he just…?"

Noir nodded numbly.

"…Is that… _normal? _Has he ever done that before?" Marron pressed.

Noir shook her head slowly. "He's only ever kissed my hand."

Marron stared at Noir, wide-eyed. "Noir… I don't like it. He's playing with you. Did you see the way he almost laughed at your expression when he kissed your cheek? He's just leading you on," Marron said urgently, a frown creasing her brow.

Noir frowned. "No… I didn't see."

"No, of course not, you were too busy seeing stars," Marron muttered. "Please… don't get too distracted by the prince. I don't think his attentions mean anything."

Noir frowned and glanced down, wondering if that was true. She knew the odds of Prince Loki having a genuine interest in her as a person were slim. She was a neko thief, and Prince Loki was… well, as the title suggested, a prince. But still, he had tracked her down when he thought she might have been arrested. And he had helped her when she was in need… more than once. Besides, if he wasn't interested in her, then why would he have done those things? It wasn't like he could be after anything else. He was a prince. She was a neko. If he had no interest in her, then he would have no problem with avoiding her. But he had sought her out. She could hope. It was all a girl could do, right?

Loki felt considerably happier than usual as he strode purposefully through the Trade District and towards the palace. His mind was on the neko—Noir. He kept thinking of Noir, and wondering what the bloody blazes was wrong with himself. But even as he berated himself for being foolish, he grinned at the memory of her shocked expression when he kissed her cheek. He decided he wouldn't mind doing it again. If he ever saw her again, anyways. And he found he was hoping he would.

His purposeful step faltered as he came into sight of the palace. The front gates that led from the city to the palace were in ruins… Servants, soldiers, and what appeared to be volunteers were cleaning up rubble and scrubbing away ashes from the cobblestones surrounding the gates. Shards of wood and twisted pieces of metal were strewn about. All the pedestrians gave the area a wide berth, looking nervous.

"Hey!" he called as he strode closer. A group of soldiers immediately stopped what they were doing and approached, saluting. "What's happened here?" he demanded.

"Your Highness, Prince Loki, there was a skirmish last night. The king and queen requested that, if we saw you, to tell you to report to the throne room immediately," a guard said with a curt nod.

Loki, confused, slowly nodded and began picking his way through the rubble that used to be the front gates. A few minutes later, he entered the throne room, where he saw his father, mother, and brother gathered and having a discussion.

"Loki!" his mother broke off immediately from the discussion and briskly walked to her younger son, wrapping him in an embrace. "Oh, we were worried that you may have gotten caught in the cross fire at some point…"

Loki extricated himself from his mother's arms. "Mother, I'm fine… what's happened?"

The Allfather and Thor looked at him from by the throne seriously.

"There was a revolt last night, in the very early hours of the morning," Thor said, his voice dark.

Loki blinked. "A revolt?"

Odin nodded. "Yes. It appears that a group of nekos have banded together and are demanding fair treatment through mob protests. Their first protest was last night. They refused to disband, and so guards were sent out to disperse them. It led to a great skirmish just outside the gates. There were no fatalities, thankfully, but there must be measures taken."

Loki frowned, taking in the information. A group of nekos, revolting and demanding equal treatment? "What measures must be taken? Will we be allowing nekos fair treatment? Talking to their leader?"

Thor sneered. "We can't be so diplomatic with such savage, barbaric creatures as nekos, brother. I suggested that we hunt down every last neko and imprison them if they come quietly, and if they don't, then we execute them. It will teach them a lesson, and get rid of half the thieves that plague our streets."

Loki stared at his brother, disgusted. There was no way that the king would agree to such an idea. "Father, that's not what will be done, is it? They are people. We have to be diplomatic about this. I'm sure they can be reasoned with. Have we found their leader? When shall we hear their demands?"

Odin frowned, looking between his two sons. "Neither of your ideas are correct. What I have decided to do is to send an ultimatum. Any neko within the city's boundaries can leave peacefully."

Loki's mouth dropped open. "You're simply demanding they leave the city?!"

"Peacefully. There will be nobody taking violent measures against them, and no restrictions. But they have a week to leave," Odin said simply.

"And if they don't leave?" Loki demanded. "Then what?"

"Then we shall quell the rebellion… if violence is the way to have that done? Then so be it."

**Note from LoquaciousQuibbler: Okay, now, this chapter. I found I really like it. It's a bit longer than some of the others, but I hope that's okay, because a lot of stuff happened. First of all, the 'You're not sorry yet' line. That is something I use on a daily basis. For example: my sister says, "I ate the last granola bar… Sorry." Me: "You're not sorry yet. You'll be sorry when I pass out from lack of nutrients and die. **_**Then**_** you'll be sorry." Just thought I should share some of my daily humor with you. So… also…. Blanc. Serious mysterious, hmm? And a kissy-kiss on the cheek from Loki to Noir! XD *squee* And then a smegging revolt… and Odin's solution? "Let's kick all the nekos out, yeah?" Loki: "Nooooo!" **

**To Isa: This is where your suggestion of nekos being removed from the city comes in. I have been listening! ;) Also, your review on the last chapter made me laugh. "Get him!" Lol. **

**And the question came up from Verity Kindle: How old is Noir? My answer: …Well, since this is pre-Thor, and they are Asgardian, it's hard to really say. Oh, probably only about 1500. ;) Just kidding. Um… if they were human, Noir would be nineteen, I think, and Loki would be around twenty to twenty-one. Same as Blanc. Marron I picture around seventeen or eighteen. And Thor is probably twenty-two or twenty-three. So everyone is still a little immature and working on growing up. ;) Hope that answers that question… Figured everyone would probably want the answer to that question, so I decided to put it in the author's note. Tee hee. **

**I don't got nothing planned for after this… more suggestions, you guys, please? What will Loki do about the idea that nekos are rebelling? What will Noir, Marron, and Blanc do? What will be everyone's reaction to the ultimatum? ;P **

**Now, one more thing. You guys have been absolutely awesome with giving feedback. We got 8 reviews in the first 24 hours of the last chapter being posted! Absolutely amazing! And we have now also reached 1000 views on this story! It's really great… so I want your opinion on something. You know how earlier in this chapter, Noir suggested Blanc and Loki share a bed? Well, like Noir, I suddenly had all these fantastic images flashing through my head of what that would be like. Now… would anyone be interested in a one-shot spin-off of Loki and Blanc sharing a bed? I just have these great mental pictures of them shoving each other off the bed and smothering each other with a pillow, and Noir chucking her boots across the room at them and snapping that she's trying to sleep… Ha ha it sounds like so much fun. Would anyone like me to post that? If yes, give me an idea for a title. So far, my ideas are "Sleepless in Asgard" (a play on Sleepless in Seattle, the Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan movie) or "Catnap" or "Night of a Thousand Hissing Snakes" (referring to the sound of the boys hissing and whispering all night long) or "Asgardian Nights" (a play on Arabian Nights… I'm nerdy like that). Leave a review and tell me if I should write and post it. I mean, I'll be writing it anyway for my own entertainment, but if you wanna read it, tell me, and I'll post it. **

**Please favorite, follow, and review or PM me! :D **


	8. Chapter 8

*Before you read, first of all, I am obligated to tell you of my friend MidnightShadow101's awesomeness. In chapter 5, she was able to pick out one of the movie quotes surreptitiously slipped in. So you may now all bow down to her and grovel at her feet… for she is a Lord of the Rings nerd, like me. ;)

Secondly, before you read this chapter, go up a little… click on my username… go to My Stories… click on "Keeping Me Up"… and enjoy. I wrote the one-shot spin-off that was greatly supported in the last chapter. Loki and Blanc share a bed. I had tons of fun writing it, and I expect your reviews on it. ;)

Thirdly, I thank all the people who have made suggestions. I would be lost on this story without you. Without further ado… I give you… Chapter 8: Chivalry.

Chivalry

Thor strode out of the throne room, looking slightly bitter. Loki followed him, looking positively crestfallen.

"This is terrible," Loki mumbled to himself, rubbing his temples in frustration.

"I know," Thor sighed. "What our father is doing is simply wrong."

"I know," Loki sighed.

"Stronger actions should be taken against the rebels. We should—"

"Thor, you're a witless oaf," Loki interrupted his brother angrily.

The blonde blinked, surprised that his younger brother had cut him off. "What?"

"I said you're a witless bloody oaf," Loki repeated. "You would take stronger actions against the nekos?"

"Of course. If Father would let me decide, I would have them forcibly imprisoned or executed," Thor said determinedly. "They do not deserve fair treatment, and should be punished for suggesting that they do."

Loki glared, thinking of Noir. "Why don't they deserve equal treatment, Thor?"

Thor scoffed. "Because the nekos are thieves, burglars, and vagabonds. They are scavengers and pickpockets. Why would we grant them the same rights as the Aesir?"

Loki thought carefully over Thor's words. "Thor, why are the nekos thieves and pickpockets?"

Thor frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Thor, the only reason they are thieves and burglars is because we don't give them the chance to be anything else. We deprive them rights because of their station. But we are the ones who put them in that station, depriving them of the opportunity to become something else." Loki turned and began walking away. "It's senseless," he spat mutinously.

Thor stared after his brother a moment, trying to process that idea. He caught up to his brother, peering at him curiously. "Why the sudden defensiveness of Asgard's bottom-feeders, Loki?"

"Quit insulting them. And it's because it's wrong to continue the way we are," Loki huffed. "Now leave me be."

Thor frowned deeper. "Why?"

"Because I have somewhere to go, and don't want you accompanying me."

"Where are you going, and why?"

"Nowhere, and because I said so."

"Why?"

"You're not going to drop this, are you?" Loki sighed irritably.

"No. Not until you tell me, little brother," Thor said, looking smug and superior with his own declaration.

Loki sighed and looked down, deliberating. The two brothers had stopped walking by now, and were now standing in a courtyard. Loki had been heading to the front gates of the palace, but when Thor had started following him, he had changed course so that Thor wouldn't suspect where he was going. "Thor, leave me alone or I'll be forced to do something drastic."

"Like what?" Thor asked, affronted. "Loki, all I want to know is, what exactly are you planning on doing? I know that look. You're planning something. What are you doing?"

Loki closed his eyes, and his hands began to glow a faint green. "Something chivalrous." He reached out and touched Thor's shoulders, and the god of thunder collapsed to the ground, asleep. Loki stepped away quickly, glancing around to make sure nobody had seen that he had just cast a spell on his own brother. No one was in the courtyard. So Loki left, heading back out into the city.

He was planning something… chivalrous. It wasn't exactly his strong suit, but he could do it, he was sure. He hoped.

"I'd wager that, if we saw the prince again, he'd give us some money," Noir said morosely. She and Marron walked along the peak of a rooftop, single-file on the narrow building top.

"I don't doubt it," Marron said in agreement. "But the question is, why?"

Because he enjoys us."

"Why?"

"You're not going to drop this, Marron, are you?" Noir asked exasperatedly.

"No. I find it odd that the prince has taken such interest in us… well, mainly _you_."

"Why do you find it odd?" Noir asked breezily.

"Why don't you?" Marron returned.

Noir paused, and Marron almost bumped into her from behind. She carefully turned, keeping perfect balance on the narrow surface of the peak. "Why don't I find it odd?" she repeated the question and considered it, looking up to the pale blue sky. "Hmm. Perhaps I hadn't really thought about it. Perhaps I hadn't questioned it. And perhaps because Prince Loki merely accepts me, and doesn't question it, either."

"Noir, he didn't even know your name until last night. Which questions his thinking of you as an equal."

Noir smiled bitterly. "Yes, it does. But still. It was fun, really. The way he called me 'Bandit' or 'Neko' or 'Little Thief' was endearing." She turned on her heel once again and resumed her walk.

"You enjoy impersonal nicknames?" Marron asked wryly, following her friend.

"Well, Marron, let's face it… Nekos don't exactly have the most personal of names anyway. My mother was also Noir, and so are a good number of other nekos… we are simply called a generic name, yes?" Noir observed airily.

"Would you rather be called Etoile all the time?" Marron asked.

"No; it's too formal!"

"See? That's just custom. Not de-personalization," Marron rolled her eyes. "There's a difference."

"Well, in any case, I wouldn't mind seeing the prince again," Noir said, a note of finality in her voice. "Come on; we've got work to do."

The two neko girls had now reached the Dwarven District, where smiths and dwarves worked alongside each other, filling the air with smoke and the ringing of metal. The girls couldn't very well go back to robbing the Trade District just yet, and so were going to pickpocket merchants and customers of another area of the city for now.

They crept to the edge of the building and peered down.

"Hmm. Not sure I like this," Marron bit her lip. "A lot more soldiers are here, and more brawny men. Not our usual wealthy nobles and ladies."

Noir let out a hum of assent. "Why are there so many soldiers?"

Marron shrugged. "Buying weapons and such?"

They were silent a moment, watching the small patrol of soldiers marching through the street in formation.

"No; they're on business of some kind," Noir narrowed her eyes. "What are they doing?"

The question was answered momentarily, as they approached a notice board and nailed a very official-looking paper to it.

Marron and Noir exchanged looks. They both knew what that meant. Some form of royal decree. The soldiers were going around the city, posting the notice in all the various districts, in order to make sure everyone was informed of whatever new law or announcement the king wished to share with the citizens of Asgard (and the not-citizens, of course, like Noir and Marron themselves). They watched the soldiers continue on, heading for the harbor next.

"Shall we take a look?" Noir suggested.

Marron nodded slowly, tugging on her brown fingerless gloves. The two scaled down the building and emerged into the street from an alleyway, heads covered with cloak hoods. A few people were already paused, peering at the parchment nailed to the wooden board.

"About bloody time they cleaned up this blasted city," a man garbed in leather shook his head. "The little rats deserve it." He turned and strode away, giving Marron and Noir a quick smile. "It's a lovely day, isn't it, ladies? Read the decree. That's bound to brighten it."

Noir and Marron blinked and slowly stepped up to the notice board. Noir peered at it and quietly began reading it out loud.

"On this day, King Odin the Allfather decrees that all of the neko race that reside within the city boundaries are ordered to remove themselves from their current residence. Due to the neko mob uprising, King Odin the Allfather has decided that the demands for equal treatment shall not be met. Due to the violent nature of the protests, King Odin Allfather sees fit to vacate the city of these dangerous individuals. In one week, all nekos found within the city boundaries and who refuse to cooperate will be forcibly removed from the city limits. No violent actions will be taken against individuals who comply with this decree. Asgardian citizens are not permitted to interfere with neko individuals who acquiesce to the king's demands. Asgardian Aesir citizens are not permitted to take personal action against any neko individual before the allotted one week bracket of time has passed. After this period, Asgardian Aesir citizens shall be permitted to bring neko individuals to officials, guards, or soldiers. No violent acts against neko individuals are authorized. Any further neko mob protests, however, shall be met with violence. Leave peaceably, and we shall allow you your life. Retaliate and lash out against the Aesir, and you revoke your right to your own life. Signed, King Odin the Allfather."

Noir swallowed as she finished speaking, and threw a worried look to her companion. Marron was biting her nails, her brow furrowed. "What neko mob uprising are they talking about?" Noir asked in bewilderment.

Marron just shook her head. "Haven't an inkling… I haven't heard anything about it."

Noir sighed and put a hand on Marron's shoulder. "Suppose that's what we get for seceding from our previous lives, huh? But I guess it doesn't matter… it affects us anyway." She tapped the heavy parchment with a finger and laughed bitterly. "We have to go tell Blanc."

Loki found himself in Old Town, where most pickpockets and bandits resided. He was trying to remember exactly where Noir's home was. Which streets? Which area? It had been nearly midnight the previous night when he had gone from the prison to the shack. He hadn't been able to see any distinguishing features of the surrounding buildings. And this morning, he hadn't paid attention, too busy trying to think of something to say that would make the awkward walk to the Trade District less awkward. He had no idea where he was going.

He turned another corner, walking down yet another dusty cobblestone street lined with shabby hovels. No, not here, he thought, turning back around. The prince froze as he turned.

A figure garbed in a white cloak strode with two in black. They appeared to be in deep conversation, talking quietly and urgently. The three paused for a moment, evidently saying something important. Then the two figures in black strode away, leaving the figure in white alone.

Loki slowly started walking closer. "Blanc?" he called.

The figure in white whipped around abruptly, startled. It was Blanc. His blue eyes narrowed at the sight of the prince. "Why, if it isn't the little princess. What are you doing out and about?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Loki scoffed. "I thought you were exhausted beyond belief from being pestered by me all day yesterday?"

"And yet here you are to pester me again today," the white neko sneered.

"You're avoiding the question," Loki observed. "Not a good sign, Street Cat."

"What question?"

"What are you doing out and about?" Loki asked, crossing his arms.

"I asked you first," Blanc accused.

"You really _are _avoiding the question," Loki raised his eyebrows. "If you must know, I was actually looking for you."

"Me?" Blanc pretended to be flattered.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Well, more Noir than you… and Marron, too," he added as an afterthought, figuring that Blanc would soon pick up on the fact that the prince was obviously focused on Noir.

Blanc surveyed the prince. "Looking for the ragtag gang of neko outcasts, hmm? Suppose you've come to tell us the bad news that we're getting kicked out of your precious golden Aesir city, aren't you?"

Loki tilted his head to one side. "Evidently news travels rather fast… And, actually, yes. I had an idea that I'd like to share with you and the girls."

Blanc glared. "I've got an idea that I'd like to share with you: go away and leave us alone. We don't want you hanging around us anymore."

Loki frowned. "Somehow I doubt that all three of you came to that conclusion."

Blanc curled his lip at the prince. "Doesn't matter who came to that conclusion. Go away." Blanc turned on his heel and began striding away. Loki merely followed.

"Going back to your hideout?" the prince asked mildly.

"Yes. And you're not allowed to come," Blanc snapped.

"Don't you wish I listened to you?" Loki asked derisively.

"Don't you wish you knew the way?" Blanc asked disdainfully.

"I don't need to know the way, fluffbrain. I just need to follow you," Loki smirked.

Blanc stopped dead, realizing the truth in Prince Loki's words. "Blast," he muttered.

"Now… do you feel like telling me where you were last night when you snuck out of your bed?" Loki asked slowly, well-aware of where exactly Blanc had been, but wanting confirmation.

Blanc pinched his lips together. "Not particularly. Let's go already, Prince Loki," he muttered grudgingly, continuing on down the street.

Loki knew what the neko was doing. He was trying to get him off his back by taking him to the hideout. Blanc was hoping that by answering one request, Loki would forget the other. But he would let it slide for now.

"Blanc!" a voice suddenly called from behind the pair.

The boys turned and saw two figures, one in black and one in brown, dashing down the street towards them. Loki felt both relief and trepidation at seeing Noir, knowing what news she had no doubt heard by now.

The girls skidded to a stop in front of them, gasping for breath.

"And… Prince Loki," Noir said in surprise, looking at him appraisingly. She took a few deep breaths, trying to recover from the sprint halfway across the city. "What brings you back so soon?"

Loki couldn't help but notice perhaps a little bit of frostiness in the neko girl's voice, and perhaps a touch of mistrust in her gray eyes.

"My father just told me about the decree," he explained. "You've no doubt heard by now?"

The girls nodded. "We just came from the Dwarven District… some soldiers just posted the notice," Marron panted. "Blanc, what are we going to do?"

Loki and Blanc exchanged glares, a silent challenge.

"I have a plan," Blanc said slowly. "But I'm not sharing it around _him." _He jerked his head at Prince Loki.

Loki narrowed his eyes. "Why not? Something I'm not allowed to hear?"

"Bloody right," Blanc spat.

"And what about you, Prince Loki?" Noir asked. "You said you just learned of the decree… and you came to warn us about it? Surely you knew that we would already know soon enough."

"Yes, I knew that you would learn of it soon enough," Loki admitted, feeling his cheeks get hot as he tried to think of a decent way to phrase his next sentence. "I… just… didn't want… you to leave, Noir," he said quietly. "Even if the nekos are being ordered to leave, I didn't want you to go."

Noir felt a funny feeling in her heart, and she felt the corners of her mouth curl up slightly. "Really?"

Loki glanced away and muttered something about no one to tease and boring and stupid Thor and stupid neko and quit smiling.

Noir bit her lip to stop herself from giggling.

"Prince Loki, did you have an alternative to us leaving?" Marron asked tentatively.

Loki glanced up, throwing the brown neko a grateful look for getting the conversation back on track. "Yes. I do. But," he glanced around at the dirty, empty street. "I'd prefer to discuss it indoors."

The girls nodded in understanding and began walking down the street, taking a few more twists and turns before stopping in front of a shack. Loki carefully took in the surroundings, hoping he would be able to remember the way back here in the future. The step was removed, and Marron went down the tunnel first. Noir glanced to Blanc, who was trailing behind the others with a scowl fixed on his face.

"Blanc, you next?" Noir suggested.

The white neko muttered something under his breath and acquiesced.

Noir and Loki locked eyes.

"Did you know about the decree?" Noir blurted out finally, after a long moment of silence.

"I didn't," Loki murmured. "I only found out about it when I got back to the palace, shortly after I said goodbye to you and Marron."

Suddenly they both froze, recalling the goodbye. Loki cleared his throat awkwardly, feeling like now was _not _the time to discuss the kiss on the cheek he had given her. However, he could tell that Noir was dying to ask about it.

"Well…" Noir said dilatorily, giving the prince a searching look. "Do you know anything about the uprising?"

"No," Loki shook his head. "Do you?"

Noir quickly shook her head. "Haven't the slightest idea. I had heard nothing about it until just a few minutes ago, on the proclamation. I would never have mobbed the palace, Prince Loki."

Loki just nodded, recalling that Blanc had left in the middle of the night the previous day, but saying nothing on it to his little neko. "We should go in," he said finally.

Noir nodded. She smiled faintly. "Just so you know… somersault at the bottom to lessen the impact on your legs, Majesty."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Thanks ever so much for the warning, Noir," he said mockingly. "Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't told me? I might have gotten to the bottom and hurt myself or something, hmm?"

Noir grinned. "I doubt it. I think we would have just laughed at your clumsiness." She then dropped down the tunnel.

Loki had a much more coordinated landing this time, not quite managing to roll to his feet like the nekos did, but he at least landed in a respectable sitting position after rolling to break his hard fall. With a slightly proud smile, he stood again, looking around. Blanc and Marron were sitting on their beds, and Noir was going to join Marron. That left Loki to Noir's bed again, and he sat down, looking at the nekos seriously.

"I bet you were the one who suggested to the king he kick the nekos out," Blanc said suddenly, giving the prince an accusatory look.

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" Loki rolled his eyes. "Actually, I was the one who suggested we hear the leader's demands and solve this peacefully. But no, my father decided that since your rebellion was violent, that you did not deserve to be heard. If your protest had been done in a more diplomatic manner, I believe he might have considered. But no. You had to go and start a violent protest at the gates of the palace."

Blanc looked indignant, and opened his mouth to argue, but Marron cut in.

"You're acting like _we're _the ones who were protesting, Prince Loki… we weren't," she said resentfully.

Loki paused, looking at the girls carefully. "I know," he said slowly, but he then glanced to Blanc, eyebrows raised. The white neko said nothing. "Anyways…" Loki continued. "I only found out about all of this about forty-five minutes ago. And then I came looking for you."

"And you have a plan that can make it so the nekos won't have to leave?" Noir asked hopefully.

"Erm…" Loki swallowed, once again feeling his cheeks get hot. "Actually… I was only thinking of you—" he paused, feeling his heart suddenly stop. He cleared his throat. "You three," he quickly revised his statement that he was only thinking of Noir. Though that was the truth. He hadn't given a second's thought to the other nekos of the city.

"Alright…" Noir said slowly, giving Loki a strange look. "So what's this plan?"

"I thought maybe I could sneak you into the palace under disguise. You would be able to stay until… until the rebellion gets sorted out. I'll find a way to smooth things over with my father… I'll convince him to revoke the decree."

The thieves exchanged looks.

"Come to the _palace?!_" Noir asked in surprise. "You're asking me—_us_—to live in the palace?" she quickly corrected herself with a blush.

Loki shrugged. "Well, it's the only way I can think that you'll be able to make it through the week and past then, right?"

"Why wouldn't we make it through the week?" marron asked nervously.

"Mobs. Revolts. The Aesir will support the idea of nekos being removed from the city," Blanc said darkly.

"The decree said no violence against us was permitted," Marron said frightfully.

"Are you really that naïve, Marron?" Blanc sighed. "This is why there's a protest. Because it doesn't matter what the king decrees." He threw a glance to Loki. "And it doesn't matter what you do, either. We're not going to be hidden away in your big shiny playpen until we're found out and hung."

"I won't let that happen!" Loki spat, standing up indignantly.

"I don't care what you will or won't let happen!" Blanc said. "We're not going! We don't trust you!"

Noir and Marron were silent, slightly disturbed by the fight developing around them.

"Blanc… Prince Loki?" Noir asked apprehensively.

The boys glanced towards her.

"Firstly… stop arguing," Noir murmured, quiet but firm. "Secondly… Blanc, I don't see any reason we shouldn't take the prince's offer. What else are we going to do?"

Blanc, looking bitter, glanced between the prince and the girls.

"What, no retort?" Loki growled.

Blanc looked at him mutinously, clenching his fists. "_I _had a plan… but I can't say it in front of you," he muttered almost inaudibly.

Loki narrowed his eyes again, but then looked back to the girls. "And what do you two say?"

Marron and Noir looked unsurely at each other.

"I say we go with Prince Loki," Noir nodded.

Marron hesitated. "Blanc… you won't be going?" she glanced at the boy questioningly, conflicted.

Blanc merely shook his head stubbornly. "I'd rather be killed by a mob or put in a stockade than accept help from the very person threatening us."

Marron bit her lip and looked between Loki, Noir, and Blanc. "I…"

Noir gently squeezed her friend's hand, giving her a pleading look.

"I think it's safer to accept the prince's help," Marron whispered, almost sounding guilty.

Blanc hissed, "Of course you do. You just don't see it. Have fun being locked away while other people do all the work to make the changes of our world." The neko turned on his heel and left, disappearing out the tunnel without another word.

The girls stared after him, stunned and saddened. Part of their group was gone. Their trio was fractured.

**Note from LoquaciousQuibbler: Hmm… I don't really like this chapter all that much. It feels like not a whole lot happened, and it's kind of filler… but there's a lot of foreshadowing, as well. I send thanks to MidnightShadow101 for some of the ideas for this chapter. I also send thanks to Kieira and Isa, whose ideas also sparked some inspiration. To FairyFinder and .7, your ideas will be appearing in future chapters. I promise. ;) **

**In the meantime, I thank you for the fantastic response this story has been getting so far, and keep the reviews and suggestions coming! It makes me feel amazing when you guys show that you really care what happens to our favorite nekos and prince. ;) **

**BTW… Noir and Loki… I have come up with a ship name. If you read any of my other stories, you know I make up my own ship names. What do you guys think of Lokoir? Ship it? Or can you think of a different name? Let me know ;) **

**Favorite, follow, and review or PM me. **


	9. Chapter 9

Mystery

Blanc, fuming, stalked through the deserted streets until he made it all the way back to the place he had been just before he had met the stupid Prince Loki again. He stopped in front of a nondescript, dirty, two-story cottage slightly set apart from the others on the street. He let out an angry breath through his nose and stepped forward, knocking on the door. The knock had an unusual rhythm; not simply a normal _knock-knock-knock _that one would normally use to request entry.

A moment passed, and then the door swung open.

"Back so soon, Lune?" a soft female voice asked mildly.

"Bad news," he muttered. "I need to talk to him."

"He probably doesn't want to hear it," the female said, sounding slightly distasteful as she closed the door behind the white neko when he stepped in.

"He needs to hear this," Blanc rephrased.

"Hmm. Well, he's a bit busy planning the revolution. I don't think he has time. I'll see if I can grab someone else who has time to listen to a little kit's complaints," she said smoothly, walking away.

"Chatte Noir Soir," Blanc said, gritting his teeth as he said the neko's name respectfully.

She turned back momentarily, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, Chatte Blanc Lune?" she returned the favor of using his full respectable name, though slight disdain was evident.

Blanc sighed, looking at the woman. It still put him on edge to look at her. Chatte Noir Soir's resemblance to her daughter was uncanny. It was like looking into the future; this was probably exactly what Noir would look like when she reached the peak of her prime. "It's not a complaint. This is actually important," he said, slight menacing in his voice. He had not told either the mother or daughter of the other's existence.

The older Noir gave Blanc an appraising look, but was obviously unimpressed. "I'm sure," she sneered before turning away again, heading to find someone for Blanc to talk to.

Chatte Blanc Lune pinched his lips together. She would treat him with more respect if she knew what he knew. But it would work out in the end. He had important information for Chatte Rouge Catalysseur.

Loki walked down the street, feeling a kind of pang in his heart. He was personally happy that he wouldn't have to deal with Blanc through this ordeal of hiding the nekos… but Noir and Marron were dejected and quiet.

After Blanc's dramatic exit, there had been a long moment of stunned silence. Then the girls had awkwardly started clearing out their meager belongings, stuffing spare shirts and cloaks and pairs of pants into sacks. Blanc's clothes were left untouched in the bin.

"We'll leave the coins we pinched today," Noir said quietly, dropping the small pouches into the bin, covering them with the clothing. "Just in case Blanc should need them."

And then, by unspoken consent, the prince and two neko girls left as well, leaving the nearly-barren hideout. And now they walked on the street towards the middle of the city. For the second time that day, they walked in silence, unable to find any words. Loki had to keep glancing back to make sure that they were still following him, they were so quiet.

Finally, as they drew closer to the busy heart of the city, Loki cleared his throat and turned around. "I… Now is probably a good time to cast the illusion on you," he said, trying to sound confident and unperturbed. But the truth was, just the girls being so distraught made him feel a little down.

Noir dragged her gaze from the ground and looked Loki in the eyes. "What are you going to do, exactly?"

"I thought I might make you look like a pair of servants."

Both Noir and Marron's faces twisted in grimaces. "Servants? Really?"

"Well, that's the only thing I can think of that wouldn't be at all suspicious," Loki said defensively. "What else am I supposed to do? If I made you look like a pair of guards, everything would be thrown off by your height and coordination. I could make you look taller and broader, but your steps would be short, and it would look odd. If I just make you look like a pair of servant girls, then the only thing I'll need to do is cast an illusion on your clothes and ears and tails."

Noir and Marron exchanged bitter looks. "Alright," they muttered.

With a sigh, Loki looked at the girls carefully. He deliberated for a moment, and then nodded. "Alright; let's go." He turned on his heel and began walking away.

Marron and Noir blinked in surprise. "But you haven't done any-!"

Noir was cut off as Marron suddenly gasped, looking at her comrade. "Noir…" she looked down at herself as well.

Noir paused. Her eyes widened. Her _round-pupil_ eyes. She appeared to be garbed in a simple white dress that went down to her shins. She looked at Marron, similarly clothed. And… Marron had no cat ears and no tail. Her amber eyes were not slit-pupiled. Noir frowned. She could still _feel _her tail and ears… But glancing back, she could not see the long appendage, and she guessed her cat ears were invisible as well.

"Are you two coming or not?" Loki called back, glancing over his shoulder with a slight smirk.

Marron and Noir, still in shock, trod numbly after him.

"Now," Loki said slowly. "When we enter the market, you keep your eyes downcast and don't speak unless spoken to. And don't pay any mind to anyone. All you have to do is follow me closely, and no one should suspect anything."

"This is brilliant," Noir breathed, still staring at the aesthetically-Aesir Marron. "But… so _weird… _Marron, how do I look?" she demanded, spreading her white skirts a little.

Marron shrugged. "You look… Aesir. It's really quite strange."

Loki glanced back at them, smiling slightly at their awed expressions. Personally, he kind of preferred how Noir looked as a neko as opposed to Aesir. But he didn't really need to tell her that. That would get rather awkward rather quickly. "Come on, you two," he said, chastising them gently.

The girls nodded and hefted their sacks of belongings, catching up to him quickly, looking sheepish.

Fifteen minutes later, Loki had managed to lead them through the streets and up to the front gates without any trouble. But it was when they reached the front gates that there was slight cause for worry. Loki's step faltered when he saw a line of soldiers standing across the place where the front gates used to be, leering at everyone who looked at them too long.

Noir and Marron swallowed nervously, shifting from foot to foot. They would have asked Loki what they were supposed to do, but they had been instructed to not speak. And Loki couldn't reassure them, either; a prince would never speak kindly to his servants. So Loki just threw them a meaningful glance over his shoulder and beckoned for them to follow him.

Loki stepped forward confidently to the line of soldiers. "Guards, allow me to pass and return to the palace."

"Prince Loki," the man in the middle of the line saluted. "We have been given orders to search anyone who wishes clearance to the palace. Since the gates have been destroyed by the rebels. We have taken its place as protections, and will not let anyone unwanted pass."

Loki very plainly rolled his eyes, showing a display of aloofness to exaggerate his nonchalance with the situation. Hopefully his nonchalance would convince the guards he had nothing to hide, and was doing nothing wrong. "Admirable, captain. May I pass now?"

The captain, head held high, surveyed the three imperiously. He was obviously taking his new duty of guarding the gates far too seriously. "Who are the two ladies there with you, Your Highness?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Servants. What do they look like to you?"

The captain narrowed his eyes and gestured to two soldiers. The two sighed and stepped forward to inspect the girls.

"Do you really think I would be bringing in something dangerous, Captain?" Loki asked haughtily, cloaking his nervousness with disdain towards the captain.

The girls stood stock-still, waiting for the soldiers to make their inspection and be done. But they couldn't help but fear… what if there was some way for them to tell that they were not Aesir?

"What do they carry in their sacks?" the captain asked suspiciously.

"Clothing," Loki scoffed. "Look for yourself. I have nothing to hide. And if you keep detaining me here much longer, I'll report it to my father that you were taking advantage of your post."

The captain suddenly stiffened. "Alright, you may pass," he said hastily, and gestured to the line of soldiers. Immediately, they all parted, and Loki strode through, feeling relieved. The girls followed hurriedly, careful to keep their eyes downcast. The three could feel the soldier's eyes on their backs until they entered the palace and disappeared around a corner.

Loki sighed as they entered the entrance hall, finally out of the soldiers' sight. "Well then… that went… well, it could have gone worse," he said fairly.

Noir and Marron let out the breath they had been holding and looked at Loki in disbelief. He merely shrugged.

"Um…" he looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching. There was no one. So he returned his gaze to the girls and smiled softly. "Well, all we need to do is get you somewhere to lie low while I find a more permanent place for you to stay."

Noir raised her eyebrows. "You didn't plan this out particularly well, did you, Prince Loki?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "A bit of an extemporaneous plan, Noir. I'll take you two to my chambers, and I'll go to the library and find a good hiding place for you on the maps of the palace. Come on."

"Ooh, Prince Loki taking two girls to his chambers," Noir whispered to Marron, who clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggle.

Loki heard, and felt heat rising to his cheeks. He didn't even trust himself to make a retort to that particular observation. So he just continued walking like he hadn't heard. Though he knew the girls were smirking and snickering behind him.

But they weren't smirking and snickering for long. Soon they were staring open-mouthed around at the magnificent palace. Loki led them through back hallways and less-used passageways so that they would be less noticed, but even the smaller halls were grand, appearing to be made of pure gold, and high ceilings curved gracefully into the walls lined with tall windows, which granted view to the gardens, and as they climbed staircases, they could see the city from hundreds of feet in the air.

Loki paused as the girls suddenly gasped behind him, and he heard their footsteps as they rushed to the windows. He turned and saw they were gawking, faces close to the panes of glass, hands gently pressed to it. Loki slowly walked to join them and peered out.

"That's the Rainbow Bridge!" Marron breathed excitedly. "Right?"

"Mmhmm," Loki nodded. They had finally reached a height where they were above the buildings that blocked the view of the Rainbow Bridge. The three could see it in the distance, a ribbon of multicolored translucence, suspended in the air over the sea and emptiness beyond. "And there on the end is the Observatory. Heimdall resides there, the Gatekeeper."

"And the Byfrost, right?" Noir asked.

"Yes," Loki confirmed.

"Have you ever been there? Have you ever travelled by Byfrost?" Noir asked

"Many times," Loki shrugged.

The girls glanced back up at him. He just looked at them and shrugged. "Come on."

The girls continued looking in awe at the palace, but Loki didn't stop and wait for them anymore, so they had to just catch up with him.

He finally stopped in front of a pair of huge double doors. "Here we are. Er…" He glanced around the empty hall nervously before opening the door and gesturing for the girls to enter first.

Once again hiding snickers, the girls sauntered inside. They stopped and gaped once again. The room they found themselves in was huge. It was a sitting room, with three different couches, four cushiony armchairs, two tables, and countless bookshelves. Green, gold, and black were the predominant colors, except for the dark brown hardwood floors in between plush carpets. Loki smiled slightly as he closed his door behind himself as he stepped inside.

"This is your room?" Noir asked in awe.

"Well… yes. One of them. There's other rooms attached to this sitting room… a bedroom, a privy, a dressing room, and a safe room in case of emergencies, protected by magic in the event of an attack on the castle …" he trailed off as he noticed the disbelieving expressions on the girls' faces. "Anyways," he said hastily, recalling that their previous home could have fit inside his closet. "I'll remove the illusion on you two now."

"Oh, good," Marron sighed in relief. "It's so odd to look at Noir and not see her tail twitching in amusement."

Noir scoffed. "It's odd to not see your ears twitching nervously every few seconds."

Loki just smiled, and the girls were once again nekos, dressed in worn tunics and breeches, cloaks and fingerless gloves of the same color as the tails and ears that had reappeared on their bodies. "That's better," Loki murmured.

"Better?" Noir asked, raising an eyebrow. "So you _admit _that the Aesir are funny-looking…"

Loki rolled his eyes. "I said no such thing. You two can have a look around. There are plenty of books to entertain yourselves with, and… I'll be back. I'm going to the library, but I'll be back in just a few minutes. It shouldn't take long. Alright? If anyone knocks, just don't answer. If someone comes in, just hide."

"We're not stupid, Loki," Noir gave him a pointed look. "We _did _just live on the streets for years… we know what it's like to be inside a place you're not supposed to."

Loki smiled faintly. "Alright. Then I'll be back in a few moments." He backed out of the room, sighing. The girls really did seem bitter about Blanc leaving. A dark cloud seemed to hang over them now. He bit his lip thinking about it. He wondered if Noir had liked the white neko as more than just a friend.

He shook himself at the thought and strode down the hall towards the library. He forced himself to dismiss the jealousy in his heart at the idea of Noir and Blanc as more than friends.

"Well, then," Noir murmured, looking at Marron with raised eyebrows. "We have the prince's chambers to ourselves for a little while, hmm? What do you say we explore? See what kind of books he's interested in," she winked at the brown neko and headed to the opposite side of the room, lined with bookshelves. Marron trailed behind her, and they began perusing the shelves and volumes.

"Spell casting… spell casting… a _history _of spell casting… sorcery… sorcery _and _spell casting… a history of sorcery… Ah, here's something interesting," Noir brightened as she trailed her fingers down a row of books. "Hmm." She pulled the book out and inspected it. "A fairy tale book, Marron. What do you say we make him read it to us when he tucks us into bed?" she asked cheekily.

Marron shook her head. "Stop pretending you don't like him, Noir. You're terrible at it. Ever since Blanc left, you've been kind of cold to the prince. You should stop."

"I thought you didn't trust him?" Noir quirked her eyebrows.

"Well," Marron tugged on her fingerless gloves. "I don't know. He did bring us here, right?"

Noir nodded slowly. "And…?"

"The way he was acting made me think differently," Marron said evasively.

"Think differently about what?" Noir pressed, grinning, wanting to hear her friend say it.

Marron laughed a little. "He might actually like you, Noir. So don't push him away now."

Noir scoffed and flapped the fairy tale book at Marron. "I'm not a princess in a golden tower, Marron. I really don't think we're going to have an issue with this." She gently patted Marron's head.

Marron sent her a distasteful grimace, but then just smiled. "I'm going to go look around."

Noir pretended a shocked expression. "Going into the prince's bedroom? _Scandalous, _Marron!"

Marron shook her head, smiling. "You're silly."

"If it's taken you _this _long to figure that out, Marron, then _you're _the silly one." Noir winked. "Now scoot and tell me if you find anything interesting in his bedroom." She began flipping through the book of fairy tales as Marron wandered off, peeking into the other rooms attached to the one they currently occupied.

Noir found herself engrossed in a tale about a prince who sought help from a white cat to prove himself worthier than his older brothers. In the end, the white cat turned into a princess and was married to the prince. She thought the story was silly, but amusing nonetheless. After she had read it once, she reread it, scoffing at its senselessness. But she froze, and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end suddenly…

When Marron's blood-curdling scream rent the air.

Loki, in the library, was searching through the section with building plans and maps. He had been here just the previous day, looking for the prison's plans and map. Now, though, he was looking for the palace. He had already found several, but which accounts were reliable was questionable. After thousands of years, some passages had been caved in, remodeled, or removed. But there were also new passages that had been built. Loki simply had to pick through the many documents and decide which of hundreds of rooms and passages would be fitting to hide Marron and Noir in.

He started to open a book on the history of the palace and was momentarily lost in a story of one of the first kings, who had—Loki shook himself. He couldn't afford to get lost in his books right now. He snapped the book closed and added it to a large pile that he had on a small table. He had to keep reminding himself that he was here to simply get the books, but would actually go through the information within when he got back to his room, and he would consult with Noir. And Marron, he added as an afterthought. But he was really only thinking and caring about Noir.

With a sigh, he lifted the stacks of books and rolls of parchment into his arms, strolling back out of the library and heading back towards his room.

And that was when he heard the scream of a terrified girl… coming from the direction of his room.

**Note from LoquaciousQuibbler: Ooh, cliffhanger! ;D What's got Marron wailing in fright? I've already got it planned, I'm just curious as to what y'all think it might be… I'll be surprised if anyone can guess it. But if you do, then you get a major shout-out in the next chapter. **

**And ermergerd did we just throw Noir's mother into the mix? *snap* oh, yes, I did. Thank you to .7 for the idea of bringing Noir's parents into the mix somehow. It's not in the same way you suggested, but I did like the idea of bringing parents in… so yeah. **

**And to the Guest who suggested that Loki use his powers of disguise to smuggle the nekos into the palace? Bingo;) that's exactly what happened. **

**And in case you missed it last chapter… (I said it at the beginning of the chapter, so you might have forgotten by the time you finished) I wrote the one-shot of Loki and Blanc sharing a bed. It is called Keeping Me Up, and you should check it out and review it. **

**MidnightShadow101 pointed out that since all black nekos are called Noir, that Loki's and her ship name should include her personal name that makes her individual… Etoile. I thought it was a fair point… but then I realized that, if Noir decided to **_**change **_**her last name, which nekos often do, then it would also cause a lot of confusion. So… Not sure what to do. The only **_**constant **_**in her name is Noir, but it is also the general name of all nekos with black hair, ears, and tail… thoughts? Please favorite, follow, review, or PM me. Suggestions are always welcome. **


	10. Chapter 10

*I don't think I've mentioned this before… and if I have, forgive me… but have I ever told you how fun it is to write about neko characters while wearing a cat ear headband? Just picture that… a teenage girl sitting typing on her laptop while wearing cat ears. Sorry, random thing I wanted to share with you. Proceed.

Gallantry

Thor woke up in the courtyard, about a half hour after Loki had cast the spell on him. It took him a long moment for the events to sink in and click into place.

Following Loki… asking where he was going and what he was doing…

Something chivalrous.

Then consciousness abruptly fading to black as Loki rested his hands on Thor's shoulders. Thor frowned now as he rubbed his head and realized that Loki had used his sorcery to put him to sleep. He couldn't fathom why in the nine realms Loki would do such a thing. But the god of thunder had every intention of finding out. He stood and strode off, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to clear his head and form a proper plan.

Only about ten minutes later, Thor was simply sitting in Loki's bedroom, waiting for his little brother to get back so he could give him a proper interrogation… and a scolding for using magic against his own brother. And a good thrashing if he didn't have a good excuse.

But Loki seemed to be taking an awfully long time to get back from whatever chivalrous deed he was doing. Thor settled himself on Loki's bed, propping himself on the headboard. He began absentmindedly tossing the mighty hammer, Mjolnir, from hand to hand to keep himself entertained. He nearly dozed off a time or two, but managed to keep awake.

He brightened as he heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom. Thor jumped up off the bed and waited, smirking as he thought of the shocked expression on Loki's face when he found his brother hiding in his room.

The door handle turned and it began to swing open.

"You owe me an explanation!" Thor exclaimed, pointing his hammer at the door as it opened and someone appeared in the doorway.

But it was not Loki who had opened the door. It was, in fact, a young woman with brown hair and clothes… and a pair of cat ears on her head. There was a stunned silence as the two surprised people's eyes locked, wide with shock. It took a long moment for them both to process the situation.

What Thor saw was a young woman—a _neko—_who had somehow managed to get into the palace, and had infiltrated the younger prince's chambers for some unknown reasons of her own.

What Marron saw was an unknown man who had been hiding in Prince Loki's chambers, who was demanding an explanation from her and was pointing a hammer at her threateningly, though he looked rather perturbed by her appearance.

Marron slowly took a step back out of the room. Then another. Then she turned around and screamed, dashing back to the sitting room in a panic.

Her shriek threw Thor out of his surprised daze and back to his senses. His resolve hardened again, and he hefted his hammer and charged out of the room after the neko girl. "You get back here!" he bellowed.

Noir, still in the sitting room with her fairy tale book, froze when she heard Marron's terrified scream. She immediately dropped the book and started to rush to where the sound came from. She ran smack into the younger girl, and Noir put her hands on her shoulders. "Marron, what's-?!"

Marron shook her head, her mouth opening and closing senselessly. But she snatched Noir's hand and dragged her towards the other side of the room… just as thunderous footsteps came from the same direction Marron had just come from.

Marron and Noir retreated to halfway across the room, about to duck behind the couch. But then a blonde, muscular man appeared from the hallway, and he locked eyes on the two girls. A thrill of terror shot through Noir's spine, and her grip on Marron's hand tightened.

As the man began marching towards them, Noir felt a protectiveness for her younger friend, and she pushed Marron behind her as they backed away slowly.

"How did you get into the palace?" the man thundered. "Tell me, nekos, and perhaps I will not slay you where you stand!"

"My lord, do not harm us!" Noir protested desperately. "I promise you, we mean no harm—"

"Are you part of the neko rebellion?" he interrupted her. "Have you come to harm my little brother? You must know, I will not allow such a thing to—"

"Wait, your little brother?!" Marron and Noir exclaimed at the same time.

"You're Prince Thor!" Noir said in surprise, comprehension dawning on her as she looked at the blonde.

The prince narrowed his blue eyes. "Yes, I am Prince Thor… and you must know that I will die before I allow any harm to come—"

Suddenly the door was flung open, and Loki sprinted into the room, skidding to a halt as he took in the scene: Noir and Marron huddled together, the black neko in a protective stance in front of Marron… and Thor, looking ready for a fight, a few paces away from the girls, holding Mjolnir in his hand at the ready.

"Thor, what are you doing?" Loki demanded, rushing to Noir and Marron's side and glaring at his brother accusatorily.

"I found this scum in your chambers, brother!" Thor said angrily.

"_We are not scum!_" the girls shouted at the same time that Loki shouted, "_They are not scum!_"

Thor blinked, taking a moment to take in what this all meant. "Loki… what is going on? I was merely waiting for you to get back, and then that one walked in like she owned the place." He gestured to Marron with his hammer.

Marron shrank slightly at Thor's burning gaze on her. Noir moved slightly so that she hid Marron from Thor's view. Loki sidestepped and stood in front of Noir, so both girls were hidden behind his frame protectively.

"I…" Loki looked gravely from his brother to Noir and Marron. "Well. Thor, there's…" he breathed a sigh of frustration at not being able to explain himself easily. But this situation was far too complicated to simply say a word or two and be done. This would take some explaining. "Let's everyone sit down a moment, alright?"

Thor, Noir, and Marron all stared at the god of mischief in disbelief. Loki pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This is insanity," he muttered. "Everyone sit. And we'll explain. Or else you'll go running straight to father, won't you, Thor?" he threw a mutinous look to Thor.

Thor looked dumbstruck. "You think _explaining _whatever is going on here will change my telling father?"

"I certainly hope so," Loki growled, clenching his fists menacingly. "Now _sit_… _please." _

Nervously, Thor moved to one of the couches and sank down into it, throwing the nekos a suspicious look. "There had better be an _incredible _explanation for this, Loki… nekos? When they are the very creatures whom are causing so much havoc in our realm at the moment?"

Noir led Marron to sit on a different couch than Thor, throwing him a dirty look as she did. Marron still looked rather frightened, which made Noir resentful.

With a deep sigh, Loki began pacing, head bowed as he tried to think of a way to convince Thor not to tell the king and queen of what was going on right now. "Thor… if we were at war with Vanaheim, would you renounce your friendship with Hogun?"

Thor frowned curiously. "I suppose that depends…"

"If Hogun was not interested in fighting alongside Vanaheim… would you renounce your friendship with him because of a few brash actions of others of his world?" Loki pressed, looking up and giving Thor a hard look.

The blonde slowly shook his head.

"If all Vanir were banned from Asgard, would you try to find a way to see that Hogun stayed?"

The blonde slowly nodded again.

Loki nodded, satisfied. "And that, Thor, is why these two are here now."

Noir looked curiously at Loki. From what she could tell, Hogun was a close friend of Thor's… and she was being compared to this Hogun through a metaphor. Which meant that Loki thought of her as a close friend as well.

Thor frowned, trying to process this information. He glanced between Loki and the neko girls. "So… you are trying to keep these two from leaving Asgard, because they are your friends?"

Loki hesitated for a moment, glancing at Noir and Marron. He bit the inside of his lip and slowly nodded. "Yes."

"And they are not part of the rebellion? They mean no harm to Asgard or the Aesir?" Thor pressed.

Loki nodded seriously.

Thor glanced between his brother and the girls. There was a long moment of tense silence. Then Thor grinned slyly. "…And so you brought two girls to your chambers? _Scandalous_, Loki. You'd be far better off finding a hidden room or secret passage to hide them in."

The girls bit their lips to keep from giggling, feeling a tenseness release from them. Loki, however, blushed and grimaced.

"I was _going _to find a suitable room or passage," Loki muttered defensively. "I was in the library getting some maps and building plans when I heard Marron scream."

Thor's eyes flicked back to the girls. "Which reminds me… we have not been properly introduced. Any friend of Loki's is a… well, I don't know. Loki has never had friends before," he grinned. "But I suppose that means we should be on good terms from now on, yes?"

Noir and Marron glanced at each other. Marron still looked dubious about Thor, but Noir merely shrugged. "Come on," she murmured, standing up.

She took a step towards Thor, who also stood.

"I am honored to meet you, Lady…?" Thor waited for Noir to introduce herself.

"I am Chatte Noir Etoile," Noir dipped into a bow, spreading her black cloak. "But you may call me Noir."

Thor gave her a winning smile and held out his hand for hers. Noir automatically gave it, and Thor slipped off her fingerless glove and pressed his lips to her knuckles. Noir glanced to Loki. The dark prince appeared to be keeping himself in check with some difficulty… honestly, the scene before him made him want to sock his older brother in the jaw for being so charming around Noir. He was relieved when Thor released her hand and turned his gaze on Marron.

Noir sidled a little closer to Loki when Thor let her go, and she gave the younger prince an odd look. Something along the lines of a so-that's-your-brother-huh? expression. Loki rolled his eyes and shrugged in response.

Marron, still rather shaken, remained on the couch, looking mistrustfully at the blonde man. She didn't really want to get up and greet him like Noir had. She wasn't as bold as that. When Prince Thor turned his gaze on her, looking expectant, she felt herself slouch a little, trying to make herself smaller, as if maybe she could shrink into a speck of dust and avoid introductions with the golden prince of Asgard.

Thor felt sheepish, looking at the girl he had so terribly frightened a few minutes ago. She still looked rather apprehensive. His winning smile transformed into a grimace. "I apologize for giving you such a fright," he bowed slightly, trying to make amends.

She stayed silent, anxiously looking at him. She recalled the time three weeks ago when Noir and she had first laid eyes on the princes. Marron had observed that Thor was rather good-looking. Studying his face now, she noted that he was really stunningly handsome.

With a sigh, Thor knelt next to Marron and took her hand in his. "My lady, I beg your forgiveness," he said earnestly, looking into her amber eyes.

Marron felt her cheeks get hot, and she glanced away from his pleading blue eyes. "I…" she cleared her throat awkwardly. "Erm… You're forgiven," she said weakly.

Thor smiled in relief. "Good. Then may I have the honor of knowing your name?"

Marron glanced to meet his eyes again. "I am Chatte Marron Arable," she said in a small voice. "People call me Marron."

"It is a privilege to make your acquaintance, Chatte Marron Arable," Thor said softly, removing the glove from the hand he held and planting a soft kiss on her knuckles.

Loki and Noir, who had been watching silently during the whole exchange, looked at each other incredulously. Noir raised her eyebrows questioningly. Loki shook his head, bewildered.

Loki awkwardly cleared his throat, interrupting the long look Marron and Thor were sharing. "So, brother… you won't be telling father about this, right?"

Thor stood and shook his head. "You can trust me to keep your friends a secret."

Loki and Noir let out relieved breaths. Marron, however, seemed to be trying to catch her own.

"Good. Well, then," Loki looked carefully at Thor. "What were you doing in here? You said you were waiting for me."

Thor looked a little awkward. "Well, Loki, after you… put me to sleep earlier, I woke up and felt understandably angry and confused. I came to wait in your room for you to get back so that I could find out what it was that required your taking such drastic measures. But I think I have now found your chivalrous deed." He glanced meaningfully at the two girls.

Noir raised her eyebrows at Loki. "Chivalrous deed?"

Loki rolled his eyes, trying to brush it off. Honestly, having both Noir and Thor in the same room made him feel very awkward. He was used to acting a certain way around Thor. Acting that way in front of Noir would make her look at him differently; but acting the way he normally did around noir in front of Thor was sure to draw odd looks and awkward questions from his brother. So he merely shrugged. "So what you're saying is, Thor, you were waiting to ambush me with an interrogation?"

Thor frowned a moment. Then he nodded, smiling slightly. "Correct."

Loki sighed. "Well, now you know. So… out." He jerked his head towards the door to his chambers.

Thor sighed. "What, and leave you all alone in your chambers with two ladies? Quite the impropriety, Loki."

_"Scandalous,"_ Noir said under her breath, feigning disgusted shock.

Loki turned red. "Would you _please _stop with the jokes about it being scandalous?!" he asked exasperatedly, not daring to look at Noir and Marron, though he could clearly hear them snickering and giggling.

Thor smiled and shook his head. "Very well, Loki. But… what exactly do you plan on doing? You can't honestly expect that they won't be discovered if you leave them in here all the time."

"Your Majesty?" Noir interrupted.

"Yes?" Thor and Loki asked at the same time, glancing towards her.

Noir bit the inside of her cheek. "Ahem. Prince Thor," she gave Loki a pointed look. "Prince Thor, we are right here. You don't have to keep calling Marron and I 'them.'"

"Not very fun, is it?" Loki muttered. "Being talked about like you're not there…"

Noir stuck her tongue out at him very obviously.

Thor smiled slightly, looking between this neko girl and his little brother. They had a playful, affectionate chemistry between them. Thor decided he liked the girl. She made a strange gleam appear in Loki's eyes that Thor had not seen before, but that he would like to see more often. If only she wasn't a neko. He glanced to the other one, Marron, who watched Noir and Loki with her own slight smile as well, evidently also approving.

"My apologies for talking about you as if you were not present," Thor nodded to both ladies. "But… you cannot merely stay here. You will need a more secret place to reside until… how long are you staying?" he questioned.

Loki elbowed his brother in the ribs. "You're being rude, you oaf. They'll stay as long as need be. Until the rebellion gets sorted out, and the tensions relax a bit."

"Who knows how long that will take?" Thor muttered. "You'll need a place that's little-used and well-hidden. But it can't lead to outside the palace, either. Any passages that lead out of the palace will be sure to be blocked for fear of invasion of the…" he paused and his eyes flicked to the neko girls. "Rebels," he finished carefully.

Marron pursed her lips. "We're not part of the rebellion, Prince Thor. We won't be bringing in traitors from outside the palace."

Thor nodded curtly. "Of course, Lady Marron. I meant no disrespect."

"It's just Marron," the brown-haired young woman mumbled embarrassedly, scratching the back of her neck.

"Well, Thor, have you any ideas of places to hide my little bandit and her friend?" Loki prompted.

Noir quirked an eyebrow. His little bandit and her friend? Did Prince Loki think of her as his little bandit? She wasn't quite sure what she thought of that idea. Slightly flattering, slightly demeaning, slightly… endearing. She decided not to comment on it now, but she threw a questioning look to Marron. The brown neko's lips lifted slightly at the corners, and she gave a tiny shrug. The two girls returned their attention to the boys.

Thor was rubbing his chin. "Well… I don't know… A suitable hiding place? There are plenty of guest chambers, but the servants sometimes go in, so that's out of the question. Maybe one of the palace's safe rooms? Not one in anyone's chambers, but one that's out of the way in case of emergencies. There's one not very far from here, and no one goes in because of the protection spells placed on such rooms… What do you think, Loki?"

Loki was frowning, thinking about the suggestion. "Perhaps… it could work… The room would be stocked with blankets and spare food in case we were not able to bring some…" He glanced at noir and Marron. "Your thoughts?"

Noir and Marron blinked. "Erm… Prince Loki, we don't know," Noir smiled slightly. "This is _your _plan, yes? I don't know what such a safe room is like, so I couldn't tell you if I would find it suitable."

Marron nodded in agreement.

"We could show you," Thor and Loki said at the same time, then glanced awkwardly at each other, disturbed by the sudden synchronization. A moment of awkward throat-clearing and scuffing of boots.

"Alright… then take us," Noir smiled. "Please? I think I'd like to see where we're going to stay before we're left there."

Marron stood and went to Noir's side. "I agree. If you show us, then we'll tell you if we find it suitable. If not, we can put our heads together and find another place."

With a nod, Loki said. "As you wish, then… I'll have to cast another illusion on you. We can't have you walking around the palace as nekos." He threw a pointed look to Thor. "Who knows who will see?"

"Servants again?" Marron asked with a sigh.

"What?!" Thor exclaimed. "Of all the illusions you could do, Loki, and you make your own friends into _servants_?"

"Well, I can't turn them into guards, Thor," Loki scoffed. "The only logical option is servant. It gives them an excuse to be following me around."

"Why not turn them into ladies of the court?" Thor suggested. "That would be far better. Give them lovely gowns, too!"

"When did this turn into dress up?" Loki asked, disgruntled.

"—and make Lady Noir wear something silver to match her eyes, and Lady Marron wear something golden to accentuate the pretty golden highlights in her hair and eyes, and make Lady Noir have—"

"_Thor!_" Loki interrupted his brother's excited rambling. "Gods, you're trying to take advantage of my magic now, aren't you?"

But a quick glance at the girls told him that they liked that prospect far better as well.

"Personally, being a lady of the court sounds like more fun than being a servant," Noir smirked. "Or do you not like the idea of having me as an equal, Prince Loki?" she teased lightly.

Indignant, Loki furrowed his brow and concentrated. Immediately, Noir's ears and tail disappeared, and she was garbed in a flowy gown of silver and green that hugged her slender body. Her black hair was suddenly in soft curls that framed her face. And her eyes were no longer slit-pupiled.

Surprised, Noir looked down at herself. "Well, this is certainly a step up from the simple white dresses…" she ran a hand down the silky bodice of her gown. "Yes, I suppose this shall doo," she said in an imperious voice, arching her eyebrows disdainfully and making herself stand up straighter.

Loki couldn't help but smile. His little bandit was a funny creature. He glanced to Marron, and her tail and ears disappeared, and her tunic and cloak were replaced with a silky dress of amber and gold. "There," he said briskly. "_Now _let's go."

He turned on his heels before Thor interrupted him. "Brother, you really are being rather rude. Noir and Marron are now ladies of the court. What would people say if they saw two ladies following the princes around? Surely you must offer your arm to them?"

Loki gritted his teeth and turned. "Very well." He approached Noir boldly and held out his elbow. "My lady?" he raised an eyebrow, his words positively dripping with irony. "Do me the honors of walking with me?"

Noir laughed a little. Loki's sarcasm told her he was only doing this because Thor was making him, but the playful look in his eyes seemed genuine. Blushing slightly, Noir laced her arm through his.

Loki threw Thor a pointed look and flicked his eyes towards Marron. He raised his eyebrows. Thor smiled and turned to Marron, bowing.

"My good lady, please grant me the privilege of walking with you," he implored, offering his own elbow. Marron, blushing even deeper than Noir, mumbled something about not a lady and took his arm.

And _then _they finally left the room: two regal-looking couples proceeding through the halls.

"So where exactly is… our destination?" Noir asked Loki, glancing at him.

"I believe it is only a few halls and turns from my chambers," he shrugged, glancing back to Marron and Thor, who were awfully quiet. He saw that they were merely exchanging unsure smiles. He shook his head at his brother. "In any case," he returned his gaze to the aesthetically-Aesir Noir. "it should be safe there."

"I gathered as much, what with it being called a safe room," Noir smiled knowingly.

Loki scoffed. "You know what I mean. No one goes in unless there's a crisis, and it's stocked with provisions. Not to mention it being within reasonable distance from my chambers."

"And Thor? He really doesn't mind being dragged into this?"

Loki considered. "He's a witless oaf. But he's given his word, so I think we can trust him. He has a thing about nobility and keeping word and all that… Hence my being coerced into offering my arm."

Noir raised her eyebrows. "Ah. About that." She glanced down at her flowing silver and green dress. "Any particular reason you put me in green?"

Loki smirked slyly. "No."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"Very well… Thor suggested silver to go with your gray eyes. Silver and green go well together. That enough reason?"

Noir looked unconvinced, but she shrugged. "Very well."

Loki halted as they reached a simple-looking pair of wooden double doors. "And… here."

Noir and Marron let go of the prince's arms and gave them questioning looks.

Loki approached the doors and rested his hand on the handle, pulling it open and stepping back for the girls to enter first. They threw him small smiles and entered, followed by Thor and finally Loki. The room was pitch-black, but Thor promptly lit a small lamp to the left of the door. Blinking to adjust their eyes to the light, the girls looked around.

It was a relatively small room, but it was still bigger than their previous hideout. There were four bunk beds and two fully-stocked shelves. It was obviously not made for comfort, as the floor was stone and had no carpet, but there were warm blankets and plush pillows on the bed.

"You say this is a room kept in the case of emergencies?" Noir asked.

"Yes," Thor answered. "In case of bombardment on the castle, there are safe rooms spaced around the palace to provide a bunker for any of the residents who need shelter. This one is obviously stocked for up to eight people. There are spare blankets, plenty of nonperishable food, and lamps. Does it suit you?"

"It doesn't seem very well protected," Marron observed. "you merely opened the door like it was any old room. How can we be sure that no one will come in?"

"There is a spell on the door handle," Loki explained. "Only certain people can open the door… the royal family, of course, head of cleaning staff and such, and a select few others, none of which should be coming in."

Noir and Marron glanced at each other. They both shrugged. "I think it's suitable," Marron announced.

"I agree," noir nodded.

"Good. Well, then… I suppose I'll come to check on you often, and I'll bring you better food than what they have stocked in here… things from the royal dining table," he smirked.

"When you say 'often'…? Noir said slowly, not bothering to finish her sentence.

"At least twice a day," Loki reassured her, resisting the urge to step closer to her as he said it.

"Perhaps I shall come and visit, too," Thor smiled brightly.

"Oh, joy," Noir said sarcastically under her breath, and Loki made a sound that might have been a cough… or perhaps a snort of laughter. It was hard to tell.

Thor sighed, giving his brother and Noir a slightly bitter look. Noir merely gave him a charming smile.

"Ah, almost forgot," Loki muttered.

"Forgot what?" Marron and noir asked in unison. But they understood when they glanced at each other. Their fancy gowns were gone, and their ears and tails had reappeared. "Aww," Noir muttered. "That was a pretty dress."

"It's distracting to talk to you when you're dressed up all fancy like that," Loki muttered, not bothering to mention that he couldn't take his eyes off of Noir.

Noir smirked slyly and sidestepped a little closer to Loki. "I can't help it, Loki. Sometimes I have a _distracting _effect."

Loki laughed a little, shaking his head but feeling a little tightness in his chest.

Thor raised his eyebrows at Noir and Loki before glancing to Marron again and addressing the neko girls. "Well, then… shall you be alright here?" he asked.

"I think we shall be alright. Are you two leaving already?" Marron asked plaintively.

"People will start wondering where we are if we stay in here all the time," Loki reasoned. "So… perhaps we shall see you later tonight." Loki threw a look to his older brother. "At least, you'll see _me _later. Thor will be so busy preening in the mirror, chances are he'll forget."

Thor, looking affronted, opened his mouth to protest, but Loki cut him off.

"Let's go, Thor," he smirked as Noir stifled giggles. He threw her a quick smile before turning and patting Thor on the shoulder. He opened the door and waited for his brother.

Thor threw a wry smile to the girls. "I shall see you later, Lady Noir and lady Marron. It was a pleasure to meet you, and I'm sorry I gave you a fright, Lady Marron."

Marron blushed and muttered something about it was fine and to stop calling her a lady.

Thor smiled and left with Loki, the door swinging shut behind the princes.

Marron and Noir's eyes met.

"Well then," Noir smirked. "King Odin and Queen Frigga know how to raise 'em right, huh?"

Loki and Thor walked in silence down the halls for a few moments. But Loki knew it was coming. And it didn't take long.

"So you have neko friends, Loki?" Thor asked a little too breezily.

Loki sighed. "Yes. Just the two."

"Only two female friends? Loki, that's—"

"I swear on Yggdrasil, Thor, if you say it's scandalous _one more time, _then I am pushing you into a bilgesnipe den," Loki interrupted, already feeling a blush creep up his face.

Thor raised an eyebrow. "Very well. It's… _slanderous._"

Suddenly Loki punched Thor on the arm, and Thor returned with a quick shove and then dashed down the hall. Loki gave chase and managed to give Thor a strong push that sent him to the marble floor. Laughing, Loki helped Thor to his feet, but gave him a very reluctant smile. Thor laughed heartily and slapped his younger brother on the shoulder.

"Ah, Loki, I was only jesting… I like them, actually. Especially your Lady Noir."

"She's not _my _Lady Noir," Loki said quickly.

"So she is not your lady, but is your little bandit?" Thor raised an eyebrow.

Loki had no response to that.

Thor smiled triumphantly. "Whatever you say, Loki. But do you think they shall be safe?"

"I hope so," Loki let out a long breath. "I can't stand the idea of her getting banished from Asgard."

"Her meaning Noir?"

"What?"

"You said 'her'. Singular. You were only thinking of Noir, weren't you?"

Loki gave Thor a mutinous look. "Shut up. She's just… a funny little creature. Far more clever than you. She provides good conversation, and that is something I admire in a friend."

"Only a friend?" Thor asked dubiously.

"Yes," Loki said bitingly.

Thor looked unconvinced. "Right…"

They walked on in silence for a few moments until they made it to the dining hall and seated themselves at a table. Thor was quickly approached by Volstagg, who began talking with the blonde prince about this and that… until a guard approached the table.

"Prince Loki, Prince Thor," he said seriously.

Both princes looked at the guard expectantly. And paled at his next words.

"Heimdall requests your presence."

**Note from LoquaciousQuibbler: Reh heh heh. And here we go again with a somewhat cliffhanger… At least we discovered what made Marron scream. Darn Thor, waiting to give Loki a good thrashing. ;) **

**The reviewers who guessed what it was are as follows: LadyTheWarrior, Kieira, and MidnightShadow101. Congratulations to you all, and kudos for reviewing! :D **

**Sorry, by the way, but the "Scandalous" running gag was something I just found funny. So I had to keep bringing it back. And I just like Thor and Loki being bros. it's cute, and really kinda bittersweet cuz we know what happens in a few years from the time this story happens… But anyways. **

**Now we've got Heimdall requesting the princes' presences. Get your Silvertongue on, Silvertongue! Cuz it's probably gonna take some smooth talking to get out of **_**this **_**one… God, Loki, you really didn't think through this plan very well, huh? And in case you're wondering why Loki didn't shield himself and the girls from Heimdall's gaze, I would guess he doesn't know how to do that yet… He's younger than he was in **_**Thor, **_**when he was able to do that. But anywho… **

**To Isa: You asked if I've been thinking about Noir and Loki's first kiss… Yes, I have, some. I've got a rough idea of when and how that will happen. We've still honestly got a little while to go before that happens, just so ya know. Hold on for a bumpy ride. ;) **

**Now, thank you all for the continued support on this story. It is the most response I have ever gotten for a story, and that's plenty motivation for me. Nearly 50 reviews, and we've now reached Chapter 10 with 20 favorites and 28 followers. You guys are great, because even though it's not a great amount of favorite and follows, you guys give tons of feedback. Thank you all, and everyone who reviews is still winning a green handkerchief whenever they review! **

**Please favorite, follow, and review, and PMing is welcome! ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

Secrecy

Thor and Loki's eyes met, wide with shock and worry as the guard walked away.

"Blast," Loki whispered, staring after the guard. "How did I not think of this?"

"Why would Heimdall need to see you?" Volstagg asked, still standing at Thor's side, unaware of the terror pulsing through the two princes. "Have you done something?"

Thor opened his mouth to say something, but Loki answered faster, not trusting Thor to make an acceptable lie. "Of course not," Loki scoffed. "Besides, if one of us had done something, what are the chances we would have done it together?" he rolled his eyes.. "Thor and I don't do things together. I don't know what Heimdall could possibly want with us both… We'd better go find out." He threw a meaningful look to his older brother and gave him a 'right?' look.

Thor visibly swallowed and nodded mutely. "Er… yes, I don't know, Volstagg… Perhaps I'll see you later." He stood, still looking rather stunned and frightened, and followed Loki's lead out of the dining hall.

And then they dashed to a spare room and ran inside, closing the door behind them.

"What the blazes are we going to do?" Thor hissed.

"I don't know," Loki growled. "I hadn't thought… didn't think… I almost forgot about Heimdall…" He mentally berated himself. He had even pointed out the Observatory to the girls when they were looking out the window… he had even told them about Heimdall… He was such an oaf! How could he have forgotten about the all-seeing Gatekeeper of Asgard?

"Do you think he's told father already?" Thor asked worriedly.

Loki groaned quietly at the prospect. "I'm not sure I want to know… Let's go try to explain ourselves to him before he does."

"You think explaining ourselves will help the situation?" Thor demanded.

Loki gave his brother the smallest of smiles. "It did with you. Perhaps I can get out of Heimdall telling father and making Noir and Marron leave."

"Can you?" Thor asked, unconvinced.

Loki swallowed, thinking of Noir and Marron. He and his brother had assured them they would be safe. He despised the thought of going back on his word to Noir. "I bloody well hope so."

Ten minutes later, the royal princes of Asgard dismounted their steeds on the Rainbow Bridge and approached Heimdall.

The Gatekeeper stood outside the Observatory, his hands resting on the pommel of his huge sword. He did not look angry… or even upset. He just looked at the princes evenly as they approached him. Loki threw his brother a meaningful look and whispered.

"Leave this to me," he muttered before raising his voice and addressing Heimdall. "Greetings, Heimdall. I—"

"Are your friends comfortable?" the Gatekeeper interrupted flatly.

Loki just grimaced. "I think so," he muttered, not even bothering to try to conceal the existence of Noir and Marron. "Have you told our father yet?" he asked drily.

"I have not. I thought I would ask your intentions behind such actions first," Heimdall said slowly, his golden eyes shifting from Loki to Thor, and back to the trickster again.

Loki sighed. "They are my friends. They mean no harm to the Aesir or the realm. I merely wish them to not lose their home in Asgard, and I would miss their company should they leave."

Thor nodded quickly. "I have not known them long, but I agree with Loki that they mean no harm."

"Admirable, to be sure. But you both know that I am sworn to protect this realm… and even if your friends mean no harm, the king has demanded that _all _nekos be removed from the city," Heimdall rumbled.

Both boys hung their heads. But then a thought struck Loki… one that might be their saving grace.

"Heimdall," he said suddenly, his eyes flicking from the ground to meet his. "The nekos are being requested to leave the city… but no actions are to be taken against them for at least a week. So… technically, we are not disobeying our father's orders, correct? They are not required to leave until a week from today."

Thor lifted his head and stared at Loki, mouth slightly agape. "…You're right…" he looked hopefully at the Gatekeeper.

Heimdall raised his eyebrows, and a touch of amusement permeated his demeanor. "Well…"

"So you can't really tell our father… at least, not for another week, when the nekos are actually going to be worked _against _to be moved from the city, right?" Loki continued, his mind working to come up with a good argument in the nekos' favor. "And by that point, the king may have come to another conclusion about the fate of the city's nekos… so…"

Heimdall's lips curved into a very slight smile. "If you interpret the decree in such a manner, then… yes, I suppose you are not guilty of insubordination. Not just yet, at least."

Loki and Thor exchanged very small smiles of triumph.

"Then you won't be telling our father about this?" Thor inquired.

Heimdall considered. "I shall not tell my king of your providing the nekos Noir and Marron quarter in the palace until it defies his decree, or if it causes threat to the realm."

Loki held back the urge to just grin broadly at the reassurance. Because he knew that now things were out of the way… and he would be able to see Noir at least twice a day.

Noir and Marron had made themselves comfortable in their safe room, and were now sprawled out on their beds of choice. Noir had taken the top bunk of one of the four beds, and Marron had taken the lower one of the same. Noir now had her boot-clad feet hanging off the end of her bed as Marron lay on the bed beneath her, and they merely talked. It had been what seemed like a long time since the princes had left, and the nekos had spent most of that time taking stock of the room. But now they were simply relaxing.

Nothing of consequence was said, except for passing comments on the princes, or quiet laments that Blanc wasn't there with them. Even more time passed, until they both froze as the door handle turned and slowly opened…

Revealing the younger prince.

The girls sighed in relief as he stepped in, letting the door close behind him.

"Hello again," he said, trying to be nonchalant.

"Hello," Marron smiled, sitting up quickly in order to be more respectful.

Noir merely turned on her side and propped her head on her hands, still on her top bunk bed. She waved half-heartedly at him, growing secretly nervous at seeing him again. "Hello, Prince Loki," she said quietly.

He smiled. "Don't suppose Thor has been to see you two yet, has he?"

They shook their heads. "What time is it?" Noir asked.

Loki considered. "Late evening. We've just finished dinner… Which reminds me." He pulled a medium-sized bundle out of thin air, wrapped in a white cloth.

The girls were out of bed and grabbing at the bundle so fast that Loki was a little startled. He handed it over quickly, and the girls peered inside. "Hungry?" he asked, amused by their eagerness.

"Maybe a little," Noir said fairly. "But we haven't eaten since breakfast… not that we're complaining," she added hurriedly, glancing at Loki.

He smiled. "You know there's food in those drawers there, right?" he nodded towards said drawers.

"Yes, we know," Marron said lightly. "But it's all jerky and jars of pickles and dried fruit."

"Isn't that what you normally eat?"

"Exactly," Noir nodded vigorously. "Hence us waiting for you to get here so we could see what you brought. Speaking of…" She glanced over the contents of the bundle. "What do we have here, anyway?"

"Chicken legs, a few slices of garlic toast, some various fruits… and…" Loki shifted some of the slices of toast and held up… "Strawberry frosted pastry." He threw a meaningful look to Noir, who gave him a peculiar look. They both easily recalled the significance of such a pastry… their sharing the same treat after Loki had saved her from being caught by the baker had signified their first meeting of true friendship.

Marron caught the significant look they gave each other at the mention of the dessert, but said nothing.

The food was divvied out between the girls, and the prince refused eating anything. Loki seated himself on a spare bed while the girls returned to their own.

"Was there any trouble while I was gone?" he asked after a few minutes of the girls tearing into their dinner.

The girls raised their eyebrows and shook their heads.

"Why? Should there have been?" Marron asked, stripping meat off her chicken leg.

Loki hesitated, not wanting to alarm the girls, but not wanting to hide anything from them, either. "Thor and I were called to speak with Heimdall."

"The Gatekeeper?" Noir asked.

He nodded. "What do you know of him?"

"That he is the guardian of the realm, and operates the Byfrost…" Marron said slowly.

"And that he is all-seeing…" Noir added, then paled. Marron picked up on the implications as well, and clapped her hands over her mouth to hide her gasp. "What happened?" Noir demanded, dropping from her top bunk and looking anxiously at Loki.

"He knows about you two, and how Thor and I are hiding you here," Loki admitted. "But he has agreed to not inform anyone else."

Marron blinked. "…Why?"

"Because after a bit of careful thought on my father's decree, we came to the conclusion that we are not actually breaking any laws," Loki smiled slyly.

Noir frowned. "How so?"

Loki explained how the allotted time of one week allowed nekos to have their freedom for that long, and so no actions were permitted to be taken against them for that time. "So, at least for a week, you shall be safe here," Loki finished.

Surprised into silence, Noir sank onto Marron's bed, and the girls exchanged blank looks.

"So… we have a week," Marron said quietly.

"At least," Loki nodded. "And by that point, hopefully we will have a plan, and my father will revoke the decree."

Silence for a few long moments.

Noir was the one who broke it. "Marron, can I talk to the prince alone for a moment?"

Marron quirked her eyebrows and picked up her cloak, slipping it on and flipping her brown hood up. "…Certainly. I'll be… just outside. Let me back in when you're done talking." The brown neko glanced between Noir and Loki, a questioning look in her eyes. But she obediently went to the door. Loki quickly stood and opened the door for her, like any gentleman. As the door swung shut, Marron merely sighed, puzzled as she leaned against the wood of the enchanted door.

Inside, Loki allowed the door to close and then look to Noir questioningly.

She said nothing for a moment, looking as if she were searching for the right words. Loki's gaze on her was unsettling, making her feel like he understood her, and already knew what she was going to say… he was just waiting for her to say it.

She pulled a loose string from the hem of her tunic absentmindedly, searching the prince's face. "Prince Loki…"

"Just Loki," he said quietly. "It's fine. We're friends, right?" he asked with a small smile. As soon as he said it, though, he looked a little unsure, as if maybe he hadn't considered the possibility that she would say that, no, they weren't friends.

But Noir smiled faintly. "Yes, we're friends, I think. Loki."

He smiled faintly in return. "So what was it you wanted to say?"

"Thank you," Noir gave him a bigger smile and stood from the bed.

His smile grew as well. "Is that all?"

"You didn't let me finish," Noir scolded.

"Very well; finish, then. What do you thank me for?" Loki asked, pretending haughtiness.

Noir laughed a little. "For… everything. For not having me arrested, for allowing me a dozen gold coins, for helping me escape the baker's wrath, for sharing the pastry with me, for being worried that I might have been put in the stockades, for helping spring Marron from incarceration, for offering us a sanctuary…" With every incident she recounted, she took a small step closer to him until they were only separated by a foot, with Loki's back still pressed against the door he had closed behind Marron. "For… being my friend," she finished in a small voice, looking up at him imploringly.

Both their faint smiles had faded now, and there was a heaviness in the air that made them feel like something of great import was taking place.

Loki realized it was his turn to talk, but he seemed to be having a difficult time finding something to say. "Noir, you don't have to thank me," he murmured. "It was no trouble."

She smiled wryly. "Yes, it was… it was a lot of trouble. But you did it anyway. And I'm thanking you for doing it for… us," she finished her sentence with a plural, referring to herself and Marron, rather than a singular. Though her intuition told her that it would have been more accurate to say 'me.'

Loki searched her face, trying to find any hidden meaning behind her words. But there was no sarcasm, no disdain, no deception. He reached forward and touched her cheek gently. "You're welcome," he whispered.

Noir unconsciously took a step forward, bringing herself one step closer to him. His hand on her cheek made her heart go haywire, but she was finding that it was a good kind of chaos. Now there were only inches between them. Unable to take the tension any longer, Loki put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him, wrapping her in a meaningful hug.

Noir froze for a second, stunned. Then she smiled to herself and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him back and burying her face in his shoulder. She felt Loki's hand run down the length of her hair once before he pulled away slightly and forced her to look at him. There was something… some emotion... in his eyes.

Loki, wrapping Noir in a hug, felt a mixture of both happiness and sadness. He felt the tension in the room dissipate, and they both relaxed. But Loki felt like this wasn't enough. Like there was more that he felt for Noir than just a hug. He pulled away slightly from the hug, and she looked up to meet his eyes again, a twinkle in her eyes and a smile on her lips. He glanced briefly between her lips and her eyes, deliberating and berating himself. He brought his face an inch closer to hers, and she rose slightly on her toes in return.

A heart-stopping moment of silent anticipation and stillness… they remained hovering only an inch from each other…

Loki let out a very shaky breath and pulled away again, shattering the moment.

Noir felt her heart sink as Loki backed a few steps away. She let her gaze drop, and she felt her tail and ears droop in disappointment. "Anyways…" she muttered. "I… just wanted to say… thank you, Loki."

"And…" Loki was kicking himself internally, calling himself unspeakable names of cowardice and idiocy. Sighing, he stepped forward again, bringing himself closer to his little neko bandit. She didn't look up. "I told you," he touched a finger to her chin and made her look up at him. "You're welcome, Noir," he said quietly. He leaned in and pressed his lips to her forehead softly.

And then he teleported himself back to his room before he could see the look on Noir's face.

And Noir was left frozen, rooted to the spot.

It was a full five minutes before she remembered that Marron was still waiting to be let back into the room. Stiffly,, the black neko moved to the door and opened it, peeking out. But no one was standing in the hallway outside…

Chatte Marron Arable waited for what seemed like _far _too long to her for the prince and Noir to let her back in. She counted to 550 before she got bored…. And perhaps a touch of irritation sparked through her. She would give them one more minute, and then she would go in, no matter what they were talking about.

A minute passed. Having had enough of waiting alone, Marron turned and rested her hand on the door handle. And she yelped in surprise and jerked her hand back, shaking it painfully.

"What the bloody-?" she froze. Blast. Only certain people could open this door. The royal family, head of cleaning staff, and other select people who were not likely to be coming this way. She had no way to get back in.

With a growl of frustration, she sank back against the door. And waited. Nothing for a long while. Biting her lip, Marron turned to face the door. Then she glanced down the hallway. No one. She was locked out. She hesitated and began walking down the hall to her right, trying to recall the way back to Loki's room. She couldn't stay out in the middle of the hall like this for much longer.

But the palace had endless halls, twisting and turning and all looked like identical gilded passages. She was hopelessly lost within a matter of minutes. She couldn't find her way back to the safe room, either. She felt vulnerable and exposed, out of place in her worn brown tunic and cloak. No one would be able to tell that she was a neko. But unless they were blind, someone would be able to tell that she was not where she belonged.

With a worried sigh, she turned in a full circle. Which did absolutely nothing to help her orientation.

"Child, are you lost?" a soft female voice asked from behind the brown neko.

Marron blanched and whipped around, heart hammering and guilt flooding her.

A kind-looking woman stood a few paces away. She was slightly taller than Marron, with dark blonde hair and a slightly anxious expression in her hazel eyes. She wore a fine-looking gown of blue and gold that swished gently as she took a few steps closer to the girl in brown.

Marron backed away a little as the woman advanced. "Er… Yes, I'm lost…" she squeaked.

The woman looked at her carefully, knowing something was amiss. "If you please… who are you?"

Marron swallowed hard. "I'm… a friend… of the princes," she whispered in a choked voice. "Erm… who are you?"

The woman cocked her head to one side, as if such a question were an odd one for the girl to ask. "I am Queen Frigga, the princes' mother."

Marron's eyes widened, and she immediately looked to the floor. "M—my apologies, Your Highness… I did not know," she stammered.

Queen Frigga could easily see that this poor girl was all three mortified, petrified, and terrified. "Come… where were you trying to get?" she prompted gently. "It is alright."

Marron swallowed, mind racing. "Where were _you _going?" she asked timidly. "Um, if her Majesty does not mind my asking?"

Queen Frigga decided to play along with her. "I was heading to Prince Loki's room to talk with him… he has been acting odd as of late, and he took a great deal of extra food from the night's meal. Do you know anything of it, since you are his friend?"

Marron slowly shook her head. "I do not. Could you… take me to Prince Thor's room?" she asked nervously. "I was… looking for him, and got lost," she said quietly. Not entirely a lie. And she couldn't ask the queen to open the safe room; she would find out what was going on.

"Certainly," Frigga smiled softly. "Walk with me… I do not think I caught your name?" she added as she began to lead the way through the halls.

"Oh… I am Lady Marron," Marron whispered.

"Do you know Lady Sif?" Queen Frigga asked.

"N—no, my queen, I do not believe I do," she replied anxiously.

"Hm. I thought you might be a friend of hers… There are few ladies who wear cloaks, tunics, and breeches," Frigga said offhandedly.

Marron felt herself blush, and she merely shrugged.

"So how do you know my sons?" Frigga asked, hoping to get Lady Marron to loosen her lips a bit and talk.

"Oh… my friend is a friend of Prince Loki's, and I met the princes through her friendship with Prince Loki."

Frigga blinked. "Loki has friends?"

Marron couldn't help but giggle, remembering that Thor had said something along the same lines of "Loki never has friends."

Frigga gave her a warm smile when she laughed. "We are nearly to Prince Thor's room," she assured her.

They stopped a few moments later in front of a set of double doors. Frigga approached and knocked. It was only a few seconds before the door was thrown open, and Thor appeared, smiling broadly.

"Hello, mother. What brings you…?" he trailed off as his eyes travelled from the queen to Marron. His smile faded, and he looked nervous.

"I found Lady Marron in the halls, lost," Frigga explained carefully. "She said she was looking for your room, Thor."

Marron nodded minutely to indicate that it was alright.

Thor's smile reappeared, though it now looked forced. "Of course. Hello, Lady Marron. It is good to see you. I did not know you would be visiting," he said stiffly. "Would you like to come in…?" he trailed off again at the sharp look from his mother.

"Did I correctly hear you invite a lady into your chambers?" Frigga asked quietly, a dangerous edge to her voice.

Thor abruptly shook his head. "Er… no. I said, shall we talk out here in the hall?" he smiled tensely.

Queen Frigga smiled a little. "That's what I thought I heard you say. I am going to see your brother now. It was a pleasure to meet you, Lady Marron. Thor, see to it that she makes it back to where she wishes to go." She curtseyed to the pair and turned, disappearing down the hall.

Marron and Thor exchanged an awkward look.

"Sorry," Marron whispered.

"Yes, me, too," Thor muttered. "What are you doing out of the safe room?"

"I got locked out," she muttered embarrassedly. "Prince Loki and Noir were inside talking, and I was growing tired of waiting, but I couldn't open the door again. I was going to go and simply wait in Prince Loki's rooms again, but I got lost… and then your mother came along…"

Thor smiled faintly. "Loki and Noir are alone in the safe room?"

Marron and Thor exchanged small smiles, and at the same time, they murmured, "Scandalous…" And laughed a little.

"Shall I escort you back to the safe room and let you back in, then?" Thor suggested.

Marron nodded. "Yes, please."

Thor immediately offered his arm for Marron to take.

Marron blushed. "Oh, no… I'm not a lady of the court anymore, remember?" she gestured to her worn clothes.

"Lady Marron, I refuse to be impolite and not have you take my arm."

"I'm not a lady," Marron muttered.

Thor gently took her hand. "Of course you are."

Blushing so red she resembled Thor's cape, Marron silently pulled her hand out of Thor's grasp and rested it on his arm as if she were a lady.

He began leading her to the safe room, and there was an awkward silence between them.

"So, um…" Thor cleared his throat uncomfortably, trying to clear the air, but only making it worse.

Silence.

"How long have you known Loki?" he finally asked.

"Since.." Marron considered. "Hmm. Last night? Yes, last night."

Thor raised an eyebrow.

"It's a long story," she smiled softly. "Noir has known him longer. She met him more than a fortnight ago."

"They seem awfully friendly… What do you know of their relationship?" Thor asked.

Marron hummed in thought. "Noir adores him. Prince Loki, though… it's hard to tell, sometimes. I think he likes her well enough. I know that they are definitely friends… but I don't know what more than that."

"I think Loki has a great admiration and affection for her," Thor observed.

"That's good. I wasn't sure, but then, I have never spoken much to him. Noir does most of the talking for me. I'm too quiet," Marron smiled bashfully.

"Sometimes being soft-spoken is a virtue," Thor assured her.

Marron glanced down and away, blushing again.

They drew to a stop in front of the safe room doors. With a brief smile, Thor opened the door and gestured for Marron to enter first, which she did.

"There you are!" Noir cried, jumping down from her bunk bed. "I was worried sick!"

"Yes, Mother," Marron smiled sweetly. "I just got lost. I couldn't get back in because of the spell, and got lost looking for Prince Loki's room," Marron shrugged. "But Prince Thor helped me get back."

Thor looked slightly proud of himself, and Noir and Marron both threw him smiles.

"Thank you, Prince Thor," Noir sang.

"Yes, thank you," Marron echoed.

"Of course," Thor nodded, stepping forward and holding out his hand for Marron's. "It was a pleasure to speak with you, and I am sure I shall see you both soon." He slipped the fingerless glove off Marron's hand and kissed it softly, meeting her eyes for a fleeting moment.

After a few quick civilities about making sure the nekos were comfortable, Thor left once again, assuring them that he would be back the next day.

Marron sank shakily onto her bed. "Well, then…" she looked expectantly at Noir. "What happened with you and Prince Loki?"

Noir turned scarlet and glanced away. "I… honestly… don't know."

**Note from LoquaciousQuibbler: *sigh* the plot thickens… **

**So Heimdall has allowed the girls to remain where they are for the moment (you clever Loki, you). **

**And a lot of you guys have been begging to bring Frigga into the mix… I really didn't plan to bring her into the thick of things for a few more chapters, but I guess I can have a few bits with her on the sidelines… I will probably put a scene with her talking to Loki in the next chapter. And she just kind of rolled with Marron's appearance in this chapter… that's because I figured she's the kind of person who would see Marron, know she's not supposed to be there, but recognize that she's not a threat, and would just roll with it and let it slide. **

**And Noir and Loki… Gahr! So cute… and yet so sad… so close, and yet so far… Can't help but feel bad for them both, huh? **

**And a few of you guessed there would be some ThorxMarron action taking place… correctamundo! Actually, I first got the idea from my sister, who suggested it when I told her about the "Loki's bedroom/run and scream" encounter. And since then I've been putting in their fluffy moments… so now we've got both the princes of Asgard smitten with nekos. Odin will be so proud XD **

**To Isa: On one hand, it's kinda creepy you're following the story that closely… on the other, it's rather flattering… yet I am totally feeling the pressure! Lol I'm just playing; I love writing the story. Well, you got a little Frigga in this chapter ;) And I totally know what you mean about relationships moving too fast in some fics… It's like… Hmm… yeah, no. Don't worry; I don't plan on ever writing smut. Just fluff and perhaps making out… eventually. Maybe. Maybe not. Depends on whether Loki and Noir ever get over themselves. ;) And you have a cat ear headband, too?! *high fives!* neko sisters forevah! **

**To Guest: You know… I really don't know how this fic is going to end yet, but I was planning on ending it pre-Thor so I don't have to deal with Noir yelling at Loki that he's become a butthead… I think Noir dealing with evil Loki would just end… badly. Probably heartbreaking for one or both of them. So I don't really know. ;) **

**Alright, now there's something personal I'd like to share with you all. Since it is Thanksgiving time in the United States, we're doing all those silly 'what are you thankful for?' assignments. My English teacher had us write an essay about three things we are thankful for… but to not make them clichés like "family, pets, my house, and my health…etc." So I wrote, for one of my non-cliché things I'm thankful for… the people who review my stories on FF. I thank all of you, and send all of you virtual hugs and pumpkin pie, and a piece of my grandmother's mind-blowing fudge. Happy Thanksgiving if you celebrate it, and if you don't, then just know that I appreciate you... and the **_**sixteen reviews **_**I've gotten since **_**yesterday… **_**You guys just rock. That's all there is to it. ;) **

**Please favorite, follow, and review. **


	12. Chapter 12

*I would like to tell you all now… I had two people last chapter admit to walking away from their FF reading devices and scream into a pillow. That right there makes me so proud. I may or may not be a devious devil that derives pleasure from yanking viciously on your heartstrings… ahem, anyway.

On a totally different and utterly random note…. Just so everyone knows, waking up the day after Thanksgiving and having a piece of pumpkin pie for breakfast is the best feeling in the world. Pumpkin pie: the breakfast of champions. Or gods. ;)

Anyway, on with the story.

Misery

Loki paced his room, mind in complete turmoil as he replayed the scene over and over again in his head. He broke off from pacing and (not for the first time) picked up a book and flung it across the room in an attempt to take out his self-loathing on something else. It hit the wall and slid to the floor, joining another discarded book that had been chucked in anger.

He kicked the wall for good measure and continued pacing.

He was so stupid. He was such an oaf. What was bloody _wrong _with him? She had been _right there… _

The image was imprinted on the inside of his eyelids… every time he blinked, he saw Noir, only an inch away, looking at him… hopefully? Why hadn't he had the guts to just…?

He passed a table, and snatched the vase off of it, tossing it to the floor with a satisfying sound of crystal shattering.

What was he doing to himself? How was he going to be able to face Noir now? What was he going to say? He should have just done it… He should have just… made up his mind. Either he should have just left it with the hug; he shouldn't have leaned down to…

Or maybe he should have just… closed that last inch of distance between them. He found his heart was racing at the thought. He would have liked to have done it. So why hadn't he? Again, he mentally kicked and berated himself, thinking words of cowardice and idiocy.

He should have just kissed Noir. Not on the forehead, like he had ended up doing… he should have just…

He felt lost, and confused, and angry, and sad. And he kind of hated himself at the moment.

With another surge of anger, he shoved the table over with a loud clatter. Then he simply buried his face in his hands, wallowing in self-loathing.

There was a knock on the door, startling the dark prince out of his reverie. He looked up in surprise.

Expecting it to be Thor, he called out, "I do not wish for company right now."

Another knock sounded, slightly softer.

Bitterly, Loki crossed the room and yanked the door open, a 'go away!' on his lips. But the words died in his throat when he saw his mother standing before him, looking solemn. "Oh… h—hello."

"I'm overjoyed to see you, too," she said flatly, searching her younger son's face carefully.

Loki glanced away. "I'm sorry. I expected it to be Thor."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not Thor… why do you not wish for company?" Frigga questioned gently, already picking up on the chaotic energy surrounding Loki.

He sighed. "Nothing, mother. It's nothing. Did you need something?" he asked bitterly, the scene with Noir playing over again in his head.

Frigga shook her head. "I merely wanted to speak with you. May I come in?"

Loki winced, glancing backwards. Everything was a wreck… vases and glasses lying in fragments across the floor, and books haphazardly lying in disarray where they had fallen after hitting the wall, and tables overturned. "…I prefer you not," he said uncomfortably.

Frigga raised an eyebrow. "…Why?"

Nervously, Loki merely said. "I'd simply rather you not come in."

"Are you alone?" Frigga asked slowly.

Loki's face got hot. "Yes, I am," he muttered.

"Then there is no reason I should not come in," she dismissed, and she gestured for him to step aside and let her in.

Feeling dread, Loki stood aside and held the door open for his mother.

Frigga stepped into her son's room and surveyed the mess without a word. She simply let out a small sigh and picked her way to a couch, sitting down gracefully.

Loki did not join her, leaning back against the closed door as he waited for his mother to scold him for making a mess. Nothing was said for a long while. Loki grew impatient. "Well?" he asked irritably, glancing at his mother expectantly as he crossed his arms.

"Loki, I already am well aware that there is no point in trying to wheedle information out of you. You will deflect my questions and concerns no matter how I ask you what is wrong," Frigga said gently. "I must simply wait for you to tell me, in your own time."

Loki was silent for a moment, surprised. Then he let out a long breath, slightly relieved that his mother knew him so well. Slumped, he hung his head and dragged his feet over to the couch next to his mother. He took the seat next to her and gave her a sad look. "Mother… I've done something incredibly stupid," he said quietly.

"Not exactly a first," Frigga observed mildly, but gave him a soft, encouraging smile.

Loki shrugged. "And I regret what I've done now."

_"_That _is _a first," Frigga raised her eyebrows in mock shock.

Loki smiled a little bit, but sadness still dominated his mood. "I don't know what to do to remedy it," he continued.

A few moments of contemplative silence. Frigga continued to wait. She knew Loki would eventually come out with whatever it was that was distressing him. He was a bit like a stray cat; he had to come to you. He would lash out angrily if you tried to come to him… but if you waited long enough, he would come to you and allow you to be close to him.

Loki was thinking very carefully about how to tell his mother his problem. If he told her that he had met a lady that he had feelings for, she would, of course, want to meet her… which was out of the question. But he desperately wanted to tell someone about his feelings at the moment, and his mother was the only person he felt like he could do so with. He was between a rock and a hard place.

Very slowly, he said, "Mother… I've met… someone." He waited for his mother's reaction. She gave none. "And… I… have deep feelings for her. I…" Loki trailed off, reluctant to say it, but unable to think of any other way to say it without using the 'L' word. "I may be falling for her," he breathed.

Frigga still said nothing, but inside, she was exploding with pride and joy. She had begun to wonder when Loki would ever find anyone to be close to. Thor she had never worried about; he had friends, and had no trouble with talking to anyone (either ladies or lords)… but Loki was a bit of an outcast. She knew of no friends that he had. If Loki had finally found one person that had reached his heart, and stolen it, then she had hope that he might one day open up, and be happy.

"But I've done something stupid," Loki muttered as he glanced away from his mother's shining eyes. He felt such disgust for himself that he would probably be screaming profanities at himself if his mother wasn't in the room.

Frigga's heart sank slightly. She had almost forgotten about the fact that Loki was so distraught. She had been distracted by the thought of Loki falling for someone. "Loki, what has happened?" she asked quietly, speaking for the first time since he had begun opening up.

Loki buried his face in his hands. "I had the chance to let her know how I feel… and I didn't take it. And… I think… I think now she believes that I feel nothing for her."

The queen frowned slightly in worry. "Will you get another chance?"

Loki pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes and mumbled. "I don't know. Probably, yes… but I fear I've ruined any chance of our relationship going well."

Silence for a few moments.

"She was thanking me for everything I've done for her… and I told her she was welcome, and gave her a hug… and then…" Loki saw in his mind's eye as the scene played over again. "I was about to kiss her, but then I pulled away, gave her a kiss on the forehead, and left," he confessed miserably. "So now she'll think I consider her only a friend. No doubt I've harmed her feelings. I can't face her now. What am I to do?" he choked out.

Frigga felt pity for her son. She pulled him to her and wrapped him in an embrace, gently stroking his hair. "All will be well, Loki," she assured him. "You will find a way to ameliorate your relationship.

Loki allowed his mother to comfort him as he simply stewed in his emotions. He did not cry, but he felt like maybe he should. Still, he did not. His mother merely held him to her, like she had when he was younger, and Thor had bullied him. But those days were gone, and Loki's problems were much more complicated.

A few minutes later, Loki lay across the couch with his head in his mother's lap while she continued to softly stroke his face and hair.

"What should I do, Mother?" Loki asked helplessly, his eyes closed.

"You should explain yourself. Explain what you were feeling when you made the choice to not kiss her," Frigga suggested.

Loki let out a quiet scoff. "I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I felt afraid. I can't tell her that."

"Why were you afraid?" Frigga asked softly.

Loki sighed, thinking over the question. He felt afraid because Noir was a neko, and he was a prince of Asgard. He felt afraid because them even _talking _was forbidden, let alone… whatever it was that Loki and Noir had now. And a kiss—or anything more—was simply unthinkable. "You wouldn't understand," he murmured. "You don't know her."

"Who is she?" Frigga asked, finally sighing and letting the question slip out.

Loki didn't answer. "You don't know her."

"Will she be coming to the ball in two days' time? I should like to meet her. Perhaps you can ameliorate your relationship with her there. It would be appropriate," Frigga advised.

But Loki was still hung up on the first bit the queen had said. He opened his eyes and looked up at her, frowning. "What ball?"

Frigga smiled. "Someone has certainly been listening closely, haven't they?"

Loki pulled a face. "What ball?" he repeated.

"Your father is holding a ball. It has been planned for a number of weeks now, Loki. Your father was considering postponing it due to the realm's sudden difficulties with the nekos, but he decided that he would continue with the celebration as planned."

Loki blinked. "Ah. I had forgotten."

"I gathered as much," Frigga laughed lightly. "So will your lady be going to the ball?"

Loki didn't answer, thinking very carefully about the question.

Two figures sat in shadow in a very dimly-lit room. The only light came from two dancing flames in candelabra that held three candles. The middle candle had burned out, the faint smoke twisting as it curled into the air between the two figures as they stared across the otherwise empty table at each other. The only window in the room was covered by heavy black curtains, obscuring the night sky and stifling the faint evening breeze.

"You're saying Chatte Noir Soir's daughter is not only alive, but you know where she is?"

"I think so."

"You _think _so…?"

"Unless they were caught, then yes, I do."

"And you want her to join the revolution."

"Yes. And Chatte Marron Arable, too. She's with Chatte Noir Etoile in the palace. They would be assets… and I don't want them in the line of fire when… things get messy."

"Yes… Does Chatte Noir Soir know that her daughter still lives?"

"No. And Etoile doesn't know that I know where her mother is. She probably thinks she's either still enslaved or dead."

"Right… I'm sure Soir would be rather distraught to know that, one, you knew where her daughter was… and two, that she was in the line of fire during the chaos that will soon occur."

"I know. Which is why we need to get both Etoile and Arable to our side. They've been a little… deluded by the charms of the younger prince of Asgard. But they can still help, once they hear about the true cause. And Etoile will definitely join us once she learns of her mother. And Arable will follow, of course."

"…And when, Chatte Blanc Lune, do you plan on bringing them here?"

Blanc toyed with the frayed hems of his white fingerless gloves and looked up to meet the umber eyes of the large neko that sat across the long, empty table from him. The neko had dark red-brown hair; the same color as his ears and tail. He was clothed in a completely black outfit, tight, which accentuated his muscular form. He was broad, and his presence was one of authority and intimidation.

This was the neko rebel leader: Chatte Rouge Catalysseur.

Blanc took a deep breath. "I have a plan…"

Noir and Marron had agreed to not speak of their experiences alone with their respective princes of Asgard. It hadn't really been an agreement; more like… a silent understanding. After a few attempts to get the other to talk, they had both realized that no information was going to be spilled.

So in silence, they finished their dinner and readied themselves for bed.

"Do you think we'll see Prince Thor and Prince Loki tomorrow?" Marron asked as she snuggled herself into her warm blankets. She had never slept in such agreeable accommodations and sighed when her head hit the feather pillow.

Noir, who was across the room attending to the lamp, shrugged. "I would think so. Prince Loki said he'd come at least twice a day, and Prince Thor said he'd be back tomorrow." She doused the lamp and edged through the darkness to the bunk bed before nimbly swinging up and snuggling into her own blankets.

"Do you think Prince Loki will really manage to get things sorted out with the revolution? Do you think he can convince his father to revoke the decree?"

Noir sighed. "I don't know. I hope so." But she could hardly think of the neko revolution or the decree. All she could think of was Loki's hand gently touching her cheek, and running down her hair, and burying her face in his shoulder… And the unnamable emotion in his eyes when he was only an inch away from her… and the feeling of his shaky breath on her lips as he pulled away from her before their lips met.

Why? She couldn't fathom it. She had thought… she had thought… that maybe her metaphoric lock picking skills had finally paid off. That maybe Loki returned the feelings she felt for him. But then that moment of conflict in his eyes, and he let out a shaky breath and had pulled away. And then Noir's heart felt like it had just been dropped onto the floor. She decided she must have done something wrong. There had to be something wrong with her, and that was why… why she had been left alone so abruptly.

She shuddered and curled into a ball under her covers, hating herself for whatever she had or hadn't done, for whatever she was or wasn't. Whatever it was about her that Loki didn't approve of, she hated.

Such were her thoughts as she fell asleep, drifting into a dreamland.

_Noir was shaken awake in the middle of the night, and she could hear frantic whispering. _

_ "Get up! Etoile, hurry!" she heard her mother urging her. _

_ Noir sat up and blinked her wide gray eyes. "M-mother, what's going on?" _

_ "You and your brother are leaving," her mother hissed before moving on to the next bed, which held her brother Chatte Gris Fumar. He was woken in the same manner his older sister had been, and then their mother put a hand on each of their shoulders. _

_ "You are leaving," she said in a hushed voice. "We have worked together, and you will be able to go. Follow me," she ordered, and then turned and beckoned for her children to follow her out of the small slaves' quarters. Noir threw a confused look to Gris and trailed after her mother. Gris was right behind her. _

_ The two children caught up to her quickly. _

_ "Mother, what's going-?" Gris started to ask, but he was cut off by his mother. _

_ "Gris, don't ask questions. Keep quiet," she whispered. _

_ A minute later, she pulled them to stand against a wall of another building,, hidden in shadow. "Just wait," she breathed nearly inaudibly. _

_ The three watched as a man came into view, walking with a lantern. The children glanced up to their mother in the dark. This was nothing new; it was just the hourly perimeter check of the plantation. The two neko children knew by now that they were supposed to be inside whenever these perimeter checks were in progress; they didn't want to be whipped. They had learned that lesson long ago. So why was their mother taking them outside now, when the plantation watchman was on his rounds? _

_ Suddenly, a dark figure dashed out from the building the mother and children were leaned against, and there was a cry of anger. There was a dull thud, and suddenly the watchman fell to the ground. _

_ "Soir, now!" the figure that had run out of the building demanded. _

_ The children's hands were grabbed by their mother, and she dragged them along as she dashed off, ushering them under the barbed fence of the plantation. "Etoile, Gris, go! I'll follow and explain in a moment!" _

_ The young gray neko went first, followed by his sister. Their mother followed quickly and seized their hands, dashing away again. _

_ "Mother, where are we going?!" Noir asked fearfully, knowing that the watchman had been killed somehow, but not understanding how or why. _

_ Her mother drew to a stop at the edge of a dusty cobblestone road. "Here… I have to leave you here," she said breathlessly. "You will have to follow this road. It will take you to the city. Wait a few minutes… You won't be the only ones," she added. _

_ "Mother," Noir breathed. "What is going on?" _

_ Chatte Noir Soir leaned down and met her daughter's eyes, the eyes that she had inherited from her mother. "You two… listen carefully. The adults have been working together and planning for some time. Chatte Rouge Soleil managed to get his hands on a dagger… and he killed the watchman so that the children could escape the plantation. There should be more coming… at least three or four, depending on how quickly the warden realizes what happened—" _

_ She was cut off by the sound of shouting and clanging in the distance, back at the plantation. Her eyes widened. _

_ "Gods, they've already… I've got to get back," she muttered. "Wait here for five minutes, and if no one else shows up, then go. As fast as you can, to the city." _

_ "What do we do when we get there?" Gris piped up, his voice high-pitched in fright. _

_ "You can make it," Soir assured her children, then brushed her lips to both their cheeks in turn. "I love you. Perhaps I'll see you again someday… But don't come looking for me. Don't squander the sacrifice we have made today for you." She turned and sprinted away. _

_ "Mother!" Gris started to step after his mother, but Noir grabbed his shoulder. _

_ "Gris, weren't you listening?!" the young girl demanded. "She said to stay here for five minutes, and then leave." _

_ "Noir, what's going on?" Gris asked in a whisper. _

_ "I… I suppose they're trying to save us from their fate as plantation slaves," Noir murmured. "And… she said more would be coming, right? We're supposed to wait for five minutes." _

_ "But I don't want to leave our mother behind," Gris said fearfully, his voice becoming wobbly as tears started to fill his stormy eyes. _

_ "She said we'll be alright," Noir said, though inside, she felt horribly unsure. But she had to be strong for her little brother. _

_ The night was suddenly rent with a terrified scream, coming from the plantation. It sounded like a child. Then what sounded like adults shouting in outrage. _

_ Gris's hand gripped his older sister's tighter. The two stood, rooted to the spot, paralyzed with fear. Suddenly, they saw a light… and then it grew. They could see that the plantation was now aflame. Buildings were quickly being consumed by the voracious fire. Noir and Gris stared in horror. _

_ Noir slowly took a step back, taking her brother with her. "We have to go now, Gris," she said, sounding stricken. _

_ "But—" _

_ "There's no one else coming, Gris," she hissed. "There's no one…" She glanced to her little brother. She could see the dancing flames reflected in his tear-filled eyes. "We have to go!" the black-haired girl repeated, squeezing her eyes shut to prevent her own tears. _

_ The siblings turned and started to run down the cobblestone road. Their steps faltered as they heard another scream rend the air from behind them. Gris turned back, but Noir shook her head vigorously. "Gris, this is the only way… the only way we stand a chance," she whimpered. "This is what Mother wanted." _

_ Gris looked up at his sister imploringly. "Will we see our mother again?" he asked doubtfully. _

_ Noir pinched her thin lips together. "I don't know." _

"Noir!" someone was shaking her awake, and the black neko opened her eyes, sitting up abruptly.

"W-what—where-?!" she asked frantically. It took her a moment to take stock of the situation. Sheets were tangled around her ankles, and the room was lit by a single lamp, held by Marron.

Noir let out a shuddering breath, realizing she had been dreaming of the last time she had seen her mother, and the fateful day she had been forced into the life of a bandit. She blinked a few times, and wiped her cheeks. They were wet with tears. Noir closed her eyes. "Oh, gods…" she muttered.

"Noir, are you alright?" Marron asked worriedly. She crawled up onto Noir's bed, holding the lamp carefully.

"Bad dream," she whispered.

"You've never had them before," Marron said in a hushed voice. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just dreaming about my mother and Gris," Noir murmured. "Go back to sleep."

"No," Marron protested. "I don't want you to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid," Noir shook her head. "It wasn't a scary dream."

"Then I don't want you to be sad," Marron rephrased.

Noir smiled softly. "Marron… I'm fine. It's just not the best memory I have, and reliving it was a bit of a shock. I haven't dreamed about that for a long time."

Marron simply nodded. Then she patted the bed, indicating that Noir should lie down. With a wry smile, Noir did so. Marron then carefully dropped the lamp to the ground, still lit, and lay next to her friend. She gave her a comforting hug, then simply settled herself next to Noir. Noir smiled at Marron, then closed her eyes to pretend to sleep again. After a couple minutes, Marron's breath slowed, and Noir knew she was asleep.

The black neko opened her eyes again and slid to the edge of the bed. She dropped to the floor and put her feet in her boots. She grabbed her black cloak, lit an extra lamp, and went to the door, praying she wouldn't end up as a repeat of Marron's little escapade. But she knew, as long as she could find her way to Loki's room, she would be fine. She just hoped she could find her way to Loki's room. It was the middle of the night.

But she simply had to see him.

**Note from LoquaciousQuibbler: What is it with me, anyway? Smeg it, LQ, you just can't quit with ending with leaving people on the edge of their seats, can you? *sigh* Ah, well. I know, I know, you guys are gonna yell at me to update quickly… **

**So, anyways, this chapter. Not my favorite so far… Note to self: don't do chapters where there is no Loki/Noir interaction… well, there will be plenty in the next chapter. In any case, I liked **_**some **_**parts of this chapter… D'aww Loki and Frigga moments for the win! :)D Poor Loki. All… helpless and pitiable. And I thought it was kinda funny to compare him to a stray cat… but, well, it's a little accurate, I think. Poor Frigga has no idea what Loki is having to go through right now… well, a general idea. But she does not yet have any idea that it is a neko her son has been falling for. ;) **

**And did I totally just hint that there will be a ball soon? …Perhaps. More on that later. **

**And then perhaps some foreshadowing with Blanc and the rebel leader… **

**And a flashback/dream sequence of Noir, her brother, and her mother… kind of sad. Can't imagine what it would have been like when they got to the city and had to start making their living. And now… she wishes to seek Loki out. **

**What shall happen? *adopts television announcer voice* Tune in next time to find out! **

**To everyone: The Night Whisperer has now dubbed the ThorxMarron pairing… Evidently we are calling them Thorron now. XD Made me laugh that she took it upon herself to name them. I don't mind though, my friend. ;) **

**Please favorite, follow, and review. Perhaps this will be the first time I ever get one hundred reviews on a story…? ;) **


	13. Chapter 13

Bravery

Loki sat alone, in the dark, in his sitting room. It was the middle of the night, and yet he couldn't sleep. He had been thinking over what his mother had told him. That he should explain to Noir what had been going through his mind at the moment when he had acted so stupidly. But he wasn't sure how to do that.

Noir stepped out of the safe room and gingerly let it close behind her. When it clicked into place, she let out a deep breath. No going back now. She lifted her lantern and looked around. Light reflected off the gilded walls, but she couldn't see very well. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea.

Noir steeled herself and set off down the hall, praying she would be able to find her way and that she wouldn't run into anyone on her way.

Long minutes of Noir wandering the palace, grimacing every time she turned down a hall and realized it was not right. But finally, she managed to turn down a passage and found herself facing the double doors, recognizing them as the entrance to Loki's chambers.

The neko raised the lantern and stepped forward. She lifted her hand to knock, but then hesitated. It was the middle of the night. What the bloody blazes was she doing? Certainly waking the prince would not help her situation. So why was she here?

Loki looked up as he heard the soft scuff of leather boots on the floor outside his room. The light of a lantern was visible under the crack of the door. Someone was standing outside his room. He waited. Whoever it was, they seemed to be very reluctant to make themselves known.

The prince slowly stood from his chair and walked to the door. He stood in front of it for a moment, still waiting. He stepped a little closer, listening carefully for any clue as to who it was outside his room. He could hear nothing.

Tentatively, he reached for the door handle.

Noir merely stood, feeling utterly indecisive and unsure. There was no turning back. She couldn't get back into the safe room without Loki. But at the same time, she was very reluctant to knock on the door. She turned slightly to leave, but paused and let out a quiet breath, turning back to the door and lifting her hand to knock. Then she paused again. She screwed her face up in frustration with herself. She lifted her hand to knock, finally making up her mind.

But the door suddenly opened before her hand made contact with the wood, and her heart did a flip-flop in her chest as she saw Loki.

Loki paused in surprise when he saw his little neko thief standing just outside his room, hand raised to knock on his door and a lantern in the other hand.

Neither of them seemed to know what to say for a moment.

"I- I'm sorry if I woke you," Noir suddenly said hurriedly.

"It's fine; I wasn't asleep…" Loki immediately brushed it off offhandedly. Another slight awkward silence. "What are you doing here?" Loki finally asked, not able to think of any other way to phrase the question.

Noir opened her mouth to answer, and then hesitated. She laughed softly and glanced away. "I wish I had an answer for you, Prince Loki," she murmured.

That gave Loki pause. He felt his brow crease worriedly. "Are… are you alright…?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Noir didn't look up to meet his eyes. "…No."

Loki felt his heart sink. He glanced back over his shoulder. The crystal vases had been repaired by his mother, but the tables were still overturned and the books were still in disarray on the floor because of his lack of motivation to set them right again. "Could you wait here just a moment?" he asked. "I'll be right back."

Noir nodded slowly, not knowing what exactly to expect. She was still wondering what she was doing here. She had just been dying to see him… to see if he would act differently around her now. But he just seemed nervous and awkward and hesitant, like he thought _she _was the one who would be upset with him somehow.

Loki gave her a very unsure smile before he closed the door and disappeared into his room again. Noir sighed and leaned back against the wall across from the prince's chambers, waiting.

Loki was inside his room, getting dressed as quickly as was Asgardianly possible. His mind raced. This was it. This was his chance to remedy his relationship with Noir. He tried to come up with a plan… but none seemed to come to him. He was so distracted, he started to put his boots on the wrong feet before realizing what he was doing with a quiet curse. When he was finally dressed, he grabbed his own cloak, a lantern, and opened the door.

Noir was still leaned back against the wall, her eyes closed as she tried not to let more tears spill when she remembered her dream. Her eyes quickly flicked open when she heard the door open, and Loki stepped out.

He blinked. "Noir, are you… crying?" he asked in surprise. With the light of two lanterns, her face was clearer now, and he could see that her eyes were rimmed with red, and there appeared to be evidence of tear tracks on her cheeks.

"N-no… I just had a bad dream a little bit ago," she muttered dismissively.

Loki wanted to comfort her, but he wasn't sure how. He sighed and simply said, "Come with me, and we'll talk."

Noir slowly nodded and waited for the prince to lead the way. With a wry smile, though, Loki offered her his elbow. Noir smiled sardonically and took it without question, which wasn't exactly what Loki had been expecting. But he didn't really mind, so he began to head down the passage.

"Where are we going, Prince Loki?" Noir asked mildly. She trusted him completely, but he was leading her down passages and turns she had never been to before.

"Just Loki, Noir. I already told you that, didn't I?" he glanced down at her somberly. "And you'll see soon enough."

Noir frowned. For one, she had thought that she and the prince were back on more formal terms ever since… the incident. But she made no comment. She would take what little blessings she had, and if Prince Loki was comfortable enough with her to be on a first-name basis, then she could take that. Granted, she'd like to be more than a simple friend, but it seemed like that wasn't happening anytime soon with the prince… what with what had happened earlier, when the prince had pulled away from her.

She paused when Loki reached a tall, winding staircase, and started to move for them to go up. He glanced at her.

"What?"

"Where are we going?" Noir repeated her question suspiciously.

Loki turned to face her. "I told you…" he touched a finger to her chin. "You'll see, Noir."

The softness and tenderness in his voice made her want to collapse where she stood and just apologize for being unworthy of him. But instead, Loki took her arm again, and she followed him numbly up the spiraling staircase until they reached a single room at the top. It was totally empty. Loki let go of her arm.

Noir raised her eyebrows. "…So where are we?"

"Still not there yet," Loki dismissed, going to the wall and grabbing the stool that was propped there. He dragged it to the center of the room, then climbed onto it and reached for the ceiling. After a moment, he found the latch, and the trapdoor swung open. Loki dropped down from the stool and gestured to Noir.

"Ladies first," he nodded upward.

Still a little lost, Noir climbed up onto the stool.

"Do you need help getting up?" Loki asked, looking up at her. She was shorter, and he wasn't sure she would have enough strength to pull herself through the trapdoor in the roof.

Noir scoffed. "No, Your Highness, I do not need help getting up." Standing on tiptoe, she barely managed to hook her fingers onto the edges of the trapdoor. She hung there for only half a second before she managed to haul herself outside.

Smiling slightly,, Loki followed, climbing out of the trapdoor easily. The two were now on the gently slanted roof of a tall tower of the palace. Loki crawled to a few feet away from the trapdoor and gestured for Noir to join him. She slid a little closer to him. Loki lay down and simply waited for her expectantly. Hesitantly, Noir lay down about an arm's length from him. Silence reigned for a few moments as Loki gave her a searching look,, and Noir simply gazed back, unsure.

"So what's wrong?" Loki asked softly.

Noir suddenly laughed. "You brought me all the way out here to ask me that?"

Loki smiled self-consciously. "Yes, I suppose I did."

"You couldn't have asked me that back in the hallway outside your chambers?" Noir questioned.

Loki sat up and scooted closer to her. He leaned over her, planting a hand on the roof on either side of her head. For a moment, he reveled in the wide-eyed stare Noir was giving him. Then he simply answered, "No." And sat up straight again.

Noir bit her lip at the way her heart was racing. She sat up, too, and looked at the prince. "Well… I couldn't sleep."

"I couldn't, either," Loki admitted quietly.

Noir nodded slowly. "I tried to, but I had a bad dream."

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "About?"

"When I was younger… it was more of a memory, really, of my brother and me. And my mother."

"What happened to them?"

"I think they're both dead. Well, I know my brother is," she revised. "But I haven't seen my mother in years."

"Mm."

A long silence.

"Noir?"

"Loki?"

"I'm sorry."

Silence.

"For earlier tonight," he continued, glancing at her sidelong.

Noir said nothing for a moment. "Alright. Apology accepted," she shrugged. But she wasn't entirely sure what he meant. She knew what incident he referred to… but she wasn't sure if he was apologizing for what he had done, or what he hadn't done. Was he apologizing for nearly kissing her? Or was he apologizing for not kissing her? Was he apologizing for giving her hope? Or apologizing for not fulfilling said hopes? She wasn't sure, and was afraid to clarify.

More silence for a long moment. With a sigh, Noir laid back down on the sloped tower roof. Loki lay down, too, and still they said nothing.

Loki tensed as he felt something touch his hand… Noir's hand. She tentatively slipped her hand into his. He smiled to himself and laced his fingers with hers, and squeezed gently. Noir, relieved, shifted slightly so that their shoulders nearly touched.

Still, not a word was said for a long while, and they simply watched the dark star-filled sky turn paler and paler. They were both even starting to drift off to sleep for a little bit, but they suddenly opened their eyes and sat up as the first fingers of dawn's light broke over the horizon. Loki smiled wryly and gestured to the edge of the roof.

"Come look." He pulled his hand from hers and moved to crouch at the brink of the tower's roof.

Noir followed, absentmindedly flexing her hand. The absence of his fingers filling the spaces between hers was odd. She drew up to his side and gazed over the scene below them. Her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open.

From the top of the tower, it seemed like all of Asgard was visible. In the forefront was the city, from the tall, graceful structures to the poorer, dirtier ones in the further distance. Beyond those were fields of green and yellow. Glancing to the left, she could see the Rainbow Bridge and the Observatory, and the empty space beyond. She tried not to think about the fact that Heimdall could be watching her right now, with Loki. She resumed staring over the landscape. The rosy pink sunrise filtered through the sparse clouds and seemed to gently brush away the robin's-egg-blue of twilight.

Loki smiled softly, observing the girl next to him rather than the landscape. The expression on her face was brighter than the sun's light, anyway. The amazement in her eyes made his heart swell happily. This was why he had brought her here. For the sunrise. After watching her gawk out the windows at the views from the palace's windows, he knew she would enjoy this.

"I come up here sometimes," he said quietly. "When I can't sleep, or Thor's bugging me, or if I'm practicing a spell…" he sighed. "I come up here a lot, actually," he was slightly surprised by the realization.

Noir glanced to him, tearing her eyes away from the picturesque view. He was giving her an almost… imploring look. Like he was asking if she liked it. With a small smile, she realized that this was his special place, and he had decided to share it with her.

"It's magnificent, Loki," she informed him. "It's… beautiful." She glanced back to the sunrise.

"It is," Loki agreed, still focused on her rather than the landscape. Hesitantly, he touched her hand.

Noir's hand intertwined with his automatically, and they both smiled slightly. They enjoyed the companionable silence.

"Do you think we should go inside now? Marron will probably start wondering where you are," Loki said reluctantly. He'd much rather spend all day here with Noir, but knew the chances were slim that they could do that.

Noir sighed. "Yes… I guess so."

Silence for a moment. Though they had just agreed to go, neither moved to do so. Noir shifted a little closer to Loki, and she gently leaned her head on his shoulder. Loki, surprised, made no comment, but he could feel his heart speed up. And yet, he was… happy. This was… actually, nice.

Noir could feel his breath quicken slightly when she rested her head on his shoulder, but she made no comment, and neither did he. After another very long moment of watching the sun haul itself over the distant horizon, Noir sighed and pulled away slightly. She tilted her head to meet Loki's eyes.

Loki waited for her to say something… whatever it was that she was going to say. She said nothing. "Yes?" he finally asked, sounding slightly amused.

Noir smirked. "No."

Loki raised an eyebrow quizzically. "No? No what?"

Noir giggled. "Nothing. You just said yes, and I felt like being contradictory. So, therefore... No."

Loki scoffed. "Somehow the senselessness of that is logical."

Noir smiled. "I know. Are we going inside, or not?"

Loki shrugged. "Yes… sometime."

Noir grinned and stretched up, brushing her lips softly against his cheek. Then she pulled her hand from his and crawled back to the trapdoor, leaving Loki stunned, still sitting on the edge of the roof. She laughed softly. "Coming, Your Majesty?"

Loki turned back and gave her a slightly mutinous glare. "Yes, Thief."

Noir laughed and shook her head, dropping back inside and waiting for Loki at the bottom. He joined her shortly and gave her a look.

"Not particularly fun, is it?" she teased. She didn't wait for an answer and headed to the door, flipping her black hood over her cat ears once again.

Loki sighed in exasperation. At least, he thought, their relationship had been mended.

A few minutes later, they walked side by side back to the safe room. Loki had not offered his arm this time, and Noir hadn't requested it. They were too busy talking, anyway.

"So are you going to talk to your father today?" Noir asked.

"Yes," Loki nodded. "I'll see if I can convince him to at least revise the decree… perhaps I can convince him to merely arrest the nekos who do take part in the revolts. And any others can continue their lives."

Noir pinched her lips. "…So you're not going to push for neko rights?" she asked slowly.

Loki didn't answer for a long moment. "Do you want me to?"

Noir glanced at him. "Well, it'd be nice if we were allowed to go out in public without wearing a cloak… or it'd be nice to be able to get a job… or it'd be nice to be able to… oh, I don't know… be allowed to own property," she gave Loki a meaningful look.

Loki scoffed. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Which reminds me!" Noir snapped her fingers. "I want you to bring me something good for breakfast," she added with a quick grin.

"Um… how does my taking that as a yes remind you of me getting you breakfast?" he asked confusedly.

"Ah. Yes, because you said 'take.' You've been taking extra food from the table. So…" Noir shrugged. "The connections I make when you say the word 'take…' The mind of a thief, your Majesty."

"Would you stop calling me Your Majesty?" he complained.

Noir chuckled. "Just Loki, hmm? No 'Prince,' no 'Your Royal Highness'… Just Loki?"

Loki merely nodded. "Correct, little thief."

Noir smiled. She really didn't mind him calling her that. It wasn't demeaning or rude… it was just… sweet. Somehow the insult had become a term of endearment. They stopped walking outside the wooden doors of the safe room.

"Are you off to breakfast, then?" Noir asked airily.

Loki nodded. "And just so you know, I will probably be late for breakfast. And it will be because of you," he added significantly.

Noir pursed her lips and arched her eyebrows. "You're blaming me?"

"Yes."

"How is it my fault you have horrible time management?" she asked haughtily.

Loki grinned. "I never said it was your fault. I just said I _Blame _you."

Noir laughed, and Loki chuckled. They smiled at each other, then stood in silence.

Loki's smile faded, and he took a small step closer to her. "Noir?"

"Yes, Loki?" she asked nonchalantly. But her careless countenance disappeared when Loki took another step closer to her and touched her cheek.

Loki studied Noir's face, deciding that his mind was made up. It wasn't that his fear had disappeared. He was still afraid of this situation. He had just decided to be brave for once, and put that fear aside.

Noir felt her heart jump into her throat. She had an overwhelming feeling of déjà vu with this situation… Loki, right there, a dead silence in the air. But this time, there was a certainty in Loki's eyes.

Silent anticipation and stillness for a moment. Loki glanced between Noir's lips and her eyes.

He started to lean down—

-and the door to the safe room opened, and Thor stepped out.

Loki and Noir were immediately ten feet apart, surprised, angry, and embarrassed.

Thor blinked, looking between his brother and the neko. At first he looked confused. Then he smiled slyly. He turned back and called over his shoulder. "Lady Marron, Lady Noir and Loki are back."

Marron appeared at Thor's side, glancing between Loki and Noir. Her sly smile was identical to Thor's. "Ah… so they are. Hello, you two."

Loki and Noir glanced at each other awkwardly. "Er… hello," they muttered.

"Where were you?" Marron and Thor asked simultaneously. They paused and glanced at each other awkwardly before shrugging and returning their attention to Noir and Loki.

"Nowhere," Noir said at the same time that Loki said, "None of your business."

Awkward silence.

"Loki, we should be off to breakfast. We'll have to bring some back for Marron and Noir as well," Thor finally said briskly, holding the door open for Noir.

The neko stepped into the room, throwing a disappointed look to Loki, who merely glanced away, half-embarrassed and half just as disappointed as Noir. He was filled with ambivalence. Angry that he hadn't gotten to kiss Noir… but happy that she appeared to be just as disappointed about it as he was. He threw her a quick crooked grin, as if to say, 'later.'

Everyone said a quick goodbye, and then the door to the safe room was closed, and the brothers were alone in the hallway.

Thor threw Loki a devilish grin and started down the hall. Grimacing, Loki followed. He had a feeling this was going to be a very awkward walk to the dining hall.

"So…" Thor said as soon as Loki drew up to his side. "You and Noir _are _more than simply friends?"

Loki felt his face get hot. He couldn't exactly deny it. "I don't know, Thor…"

"Are you in love with her?" Thor pressed.

"_Thor!" _Loki cried, turning bright red and gawking at his brother. "Would you _quiet down _and _shut your big fat flapping mouth?!" _

Thor laughed. "I'll take that as a yes," Thor grinned.

"Speaking of which," Loki muttered. "I'm supposed to be getting her something good for breakfast."

Thor wiggled his eyebrows. "I thought you two might have already eaten."

King Odin and Queen Frigga looked up from their plates as they saw both their sons walk into the room. Thor appeared to be grinning from ear to ear, evidently pleased about something. Loki, on the other hand, looked rather harassed and humiliated.

Loki sank into a chair and didn't look up to meet his parents' eyes. Thor dropped into the chair across the table from his brother.

"Good morning, Father! Good morning, Mother!" Thor said brightly, seizing a plate and loading it with sausages and ham and eggs.

"Good morning, Thor," Odin replied. He then turned his eye on Loki. "And good morning, Loki. Why are you late this morning, both of you?"

"We were a little sidetracked," Thor threw a suggestive look to his little brother, who merely slouched a little lower in his seat and didn't look up.

Loki felt resentment towards Thor. His relationship with Noir was supposed to be a good thing. So why was Thor making Loki feel ashamed of it? Besides, Thor's suggestive teasing was going to lead to awkward questions that neither boy could answer. Thor was digging both his own and Loki's graves, with a grin on his face and not an iota of realization… until, that is…

"What were you sidetracked by?" Frigga asked curiously.

"No one," Thor said quickly, now realizing his mistake. "Absolutely no one."

The king and queen exchanged looks.

"No one?" Odin repeated.

Thor was busy rubbing his shin, which Loki had just kicked rather hard under the table. "Er… what I mean was… nothing."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Father, we were at the training fields… and Thor ran into Lady Sif is all."

Odin gave Loki a sharp look. "Loki, let your brother speak for himself; you were not the one I asked."

Loki furrowed his brow but made no comment.

"Er… yes, we were at the training fields, and we ran into Lady Sif," Thor echoed Loki's lie uncomfortably. Loki was so much better at this than he was… why couldn't Odin just accept what Loki had said?

Odin seemed to believe the lie, now that Thor had said it. He then returned to his plate of food.

"Father?" Loki asked quietly.

"Yes, Loki?"

"Has there been any more news of the neko revolts?"

"Last night was uneventful. I believe that the rebels were rallying themselves and making a plan, but we cannot be sure," Odin said calmly.

"Do you still refuse to meet with their leader and hear them out?" Loki inquired.

"Yes, I do. If they cannot try to make a change in a diplomatic manner, then they have no right to be heard."

"Father, it is now you who isn't acting diplomatically," Loki said sharply. "They have made their first move; the revolt at the palace gates. But perhaps that is because there was no other way to get our attention—"

"Are you accusing me of being the brash one in this situation, Loki?" Odin barked.

Loki fell silent. "No… I'm saying that… perhaps the revolt was the only way to garner any of our attention. Now that they have our attention, a peaceful meeting might be in order," Loki said slowly and carefully. He was in dangerous waters now, he could tell. Odin looked at him testily. Loki glanced between his mother and his father for a moment. "I thought perhaps fighting fire with fire might not be an effective tactic in this situation. Hearing them out and granting the nekos rights would do no one any harm."

"Appeasement is not a solution either, Loki," Odin scoffed. "It is a mere temporary fix… until they want more. And then more… until they have gotten so used to getting their way that they do not know the meaning of going too far, and no longer contain the meaning of the word 'no' in their vocabulary."

Loki glared. "So your driving them out of the city is somehow supposed to assuage the nekos' feeling of oppression and degradation? I think your logic may be a little flawed, _Father," _he spat angrily.

Odin's eye narrowed. "Do not question the actions I take, Loki! I am the king, and you… are not. You have not the right to criticize the actions I take to better our realm."

Loki flushed with anger and clenched his fists. Why wouldn't his father _listen _to him? Couldn't he see that what he was doing was only going to irritate the sensitive situation with the nekos further?

"Father, I believe Loki has a point," Thor broke in. "Your decree requesting they leave the city shall make no real difference. The order will not affect the rebels: they shall stay anyway, simply to spite you. And the nekos who are not part of the rebellion… they shall either become angry with you and help increase the rebels' ranks, or they shall simply leave, following your order. And then there shall be no one that could soothe the rebels; no one to bring them to their senses and convince them to give up their fight."

"If the rebels come, then they shall come. But only when they come will we quash the rebellion," Odin said calmly, settling back in his chair when his older son spoke. "As long as we do not take direct action against them, there is no reason to worry… We are taking defense and not offense."

Loki's eyes flicked up from the table to look at his father. Funny how he didn't get so snappish when Thor said the exact same thing Loki did.

"But perhaps a peace meeting would be a good idea?" Thor asked unsurely.

Odin stroked his chin. "…I do not believe so. I might consider… if I knew who the rebel leader was. But alas, I do not."

Loki stood and strode out of the room without another word, not bothering to excuse himself. He was sick of Odin listening to Thor and not him.

**Note from LoquaciousQuibbler: YAY we got Noir and Loki time! **** Cute stuff. Darn it, they **_**would **_**have kissed, if it wasn't for stupid Thor… **

…**and then stupid Odin. JadeBuohler requested that I have a little more Odin/Loki interaction to highlight their not-so-great relationship… so there we go. I never liked Odin… **

**Alright, two more things. I am beta reading my friend Lady The Warrior's Loki story, **_**Evil Angel. **_**You should all go check it out. **

**Also, I am happy to say that JadeBuohler has been inspired by this story to write her own Loki/OC story, called **_**Hidden Within. **_**You should all go check that out, too. **

**Alright, I am now done advertising. Lol **

**Please favorite, follow, review, PM, or make suggestions... on the website… though smoke signals, telepathy, letters (only if sent by owl, and preferably not Howlers), and interpretive dances are also accepted ;) **


	14. Chapter 14

Pleasantry

"…You know what, Marron?" Noir asked offhandedly. She lay on her back on her bed, staring dreamily up at the ceiling.

"Besides the obvious? I'd guess not," Marron said with a small smile.

Noir glanced down at Marron. She sat in the middle of the floor with a cup and a pair of dice, playing a game that Thor had brought her. "What do you mean, the obvious?" Noir asked quizzically

Marron glanced up and shrugged, smiling softly. "You and Prince Loki… something happened with you last night, didn't it?"

Noir slowly shook her head. "No, not really."

"And that's why you were about two inches apart when Thor opened the door?"

"Ooh, Prince Thor's got you on a first name basis too, eh?" Noir teased. "You called him Thor,, not Prince Thor."

"You called him Loki, not Prince Loki," Marron accused, blushing slightly. "Anyways, what were you saying before," the brown neko distractedly tried to change the subject again.

Noir smiled. "As I was saying… you know what?"

Marron smiled ruefully and replied with the standard, "What?"

"I've been thinking…"

Marron raised an eyebrow. "…Is that something _new…? That would explain so much…" _

Noir laughed. "No. But what I've been thinking _of _is new. I was thinking of changing my last name."

Marron blinked. "Really? Why, and to what? You've never changed it before, have you?"

Noir slowly shook her head. "It's always been Etoile. Star. It's what my mother gave me… but…" she trailed off. "I can't hold onto it forever. My mother's gone, and I don't need to hold onto the name she gave me. I was thinking of changing it."

"To?" Marron repeated.

"I was thinking… Voleuse."

Marron blinked twice, staring at her friend. "…Voleuse?"

Noir nodded, waiting for Marron's thoughts.

Marron crinkled her nose. "_Why?" _

Noir shrugged and smiled faintly. "You know what it means, don't you?"

Marron nodded. "It means thief. Why would you want to change your name to thief?"

Noir merely smiled, thinking of Loki's nickname for her… little thief.

Loki had now returned to the roof of the tower to wait out the simmering anger within him towards his father. Why wouldn't he even _listen _to his son? Why wouldn't he _consider _his ideas until Thor repeated them, nothing more than a parrot repeating what he heard? Why did Odin favor the older son, and shun the younger?

Loki surveyed the land below, his legs dangling off the edge of the tower's top. Normally, the sight was calming. Normally, he could close his eyes, feel the faint breeze on his face, breathe in the fresh air, and be calm. But for some reason, the conditions on the tower top today seemed… trivial. Mere pleasantries that did nothing to calm him. They made him fidget with their simplicity and naivety. Something about the tower roof had changed. Something about sitting up here alone didn't have the same effect it had before.

Sighing and glancing around, he realized what it was. Noir. Noir was not here to lace her fingers with his, or to lie next to him and change the solitary silence into a companionable one. He smiled wryly. This wasn't just his place anymore… it was his and Noir's. The rooftop had lost its charm without the charm of his little neko thief.

He repositioned himself and stared at the blue sky, wondering at his situation.

Noir and Marron looked up from where they both played the dice game Thor had brought Marron while Noir and Loki were gone.

The door opened, and the older prince stepped in, holding a platter piled high with food. "Hello, Lady Marron and Lady Noir. I see my brother is not here. Have you seen him?"

The girls shook their heads simultaneously. "He hasn't been here since breakfast."

"Speaking of which," Thor held out the platter, and the girls jumped up and took it greedily, digging into the fruit and meat and eggs.

Noir sucked on a grape as she looked at Prince Thor. "Where is your brother?" she asked slowly.

Thor shrugged, and a shadow passed over his handsome features. "He and my father got into a bit of a spat this morning at breakfast. Loki left in the middle of breakfast, and I haven't seen him since. I thought he might have come here."

Noir shook her head. "No. What were they arguing about?"

"Loki was saying that Father should consider granting the nekos rights and revoking or revising the decree," Thor explained. "But our father would hear nothing of it, until I agreed with Loki."

Noir and Marron both frowned. "Your father wouldn't hear anything of Loki's ideas until you agreed?"

Thor shook his head, not quite understanding what the girls were getting at. "In any case, I am sure he shall be back here later. Enjoying the game I brought you, Marron?"

Marron nodded, blushing and glancing down at the pair of red dice.

"How'd you get all this food, Prince Thor?" Noir asked conversationally, trying to ease the embarrassment of her younger friend.

Thor shrugged. "Simple. I simply took a plate, loaded it with food, and left."

"Your parents didn't find that _at all _suspicious?" Noir asked skeptically.

"No," Thor smiled. "I merely said I was saving it for a snack for later."

Marron and Noir glanced at the plate laden with a mound of food. They exchanged bitter looks. Thor was really a horrible liar.

"Thank you, Thor," Marron smiled. "But maybe next time you should be a little more subtle? Perhaps slip some extra food into your pocket or cape?"

Thor considered. "Maybe that would be less suspicious… excellent idea, Marron."

Marron blushed brightly, and Noir clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle.

Thor remained with the nekos in the safe room for a good hour or more, discussing various subjects. He seemed to shower Marron with small compliments, and to think everything she said was rather brilliant (though she hardly spoke from bashfulness, and what she did say was quiet and rather reserved). Noir found herself loving to see the two of them together. Thor was bold, brash, and brazen, whereas Marron was small, sweet, and soft. Yet somehow Noir thought the two of them were rather adorable, in an impossible way.

Noir could totally understand how Loki thought Thor was an oaf with nothing brilliant to say. He was no great thinker, and the thoughts he had were simple and slightly arrogant. But the blonde still had a kind of kindness and charm. His self-assurance was both irritating and endearing. Though every word he said made someone with wit want to cringe and roll their eyes, Thor's demeanor was so energetic and lovable that it was impossible not to smile ruefully at his blissful ignorance of his own ignorance.

After a while of playing their dice game on the floor, Thor sighed, "I should probably go now… I have been here for quite some time."

Noir and Marron both let out 'awww's at the statement.

Thor laughed heartily. "I am sure I shall return sooner or later. I greatly enjoyed both your company, Marron and Noir. Yes, I shall probably be back tonight. But now I must go and catch up with my other friends… they have not seen much of me in the last day or two," he smiled at the girls. "I have other little games I can bring to amuse you, if you like. I have some card games, if you want them, and a few other dice games I could teach you."

"Yes, please," Marron said in a small voice, looking hopefully at the prince.

Thor gave her a warm smile. "Of course."

Noir covered her smile with her hand. "I don't suppose you have any books to lend us, Prince Thor?"

Thor scowled slightly. "I do not enjoy reading. I am sure Loki would be happy to lend you some reading material…" he paused. "I wonder where he is, anyway? Ah, well, I am sure he shan't stay away for too long." He threw a mischievous grin to Noir, making the neko blush slightly, knowing exactly what Thor was thinking about… the little incident outside the safe room this morning.

Noir threw him a mutinous look. "Yes, yes, Thor. Shoo. If you see Loki, ask him to bring some books for me."

Thor nodded. "Of course." He stood up and stretched. "I shall be off, then."

The girls stood, and Thor kissed both their hands and left.

Chatte Noir Soir sat on the battered armrest of an armchair in the neko rebels' hideout, absentmindedly kicking the scratched wood of the floor. She was thinking of her children… the ones who had been lost all those years ago. She wished they were here now to see the changes she was helping to bring about… but it was not to be.

Noir Soir had not seen her children since the escape from the plantation. She recalled it well… the fear and uncertainty in Etoile's and Gris's eyes as Soir assured them that all would be well. Soir wasn't even sure they had made it to the city. She had returned to the plantation to find that the warden of the plantation slaves was already in the thick of things, bringing soldiers and guards to prevent the slaves from succeeding in freeing the children. The soldiers had been victorious. Several of the neko slaves on the plantation had died that night; not only from the skirmish, but also from the fire that had burned down half the slaves' quarters, started when a soldier dropped his lantern. The only ones who had managed to escape the plantation as planned were Chatte Noir Etoile and Chatte Gris Fumar. The other children had either been killed or simply kept under more careful guard, never to escape from the plantation.

And Soir's children had probably died quickly after the escape. Soir should have gone with them, she had always thought to herself. The kits didn't stand a chance on their own in the city. Soir smiled bitterly. Noir Etoile would have been a grown woman by now, about the age of Chatte Blanc Lune. Gris Fumar would have been nearly a grown man… he would've been exiting juvenility and entering adulthood.

Noir looked up from the scarred wooden floor to see Chatte Blanc Lune entering the room.

"Look who it is," she sneered quietly.

He said nothing, but gave her a searching look.

"Anything to say, or shall you continue to stare? Didn't your mother tell you it's rude?" she continued.

Blanc smirked. "Actually, no. I was raised by my grandparents… I never knew my mother," he said drily. "And my grandparents actually didn't teach me anything except to sit down and shut up."

Noir scoffed. "Didn't teach you very well, did they, kit?"

Blanc rolled his eyes. "Didn't teach me for very long… I ran away as soon as I could. Joined a little gang… there were four of us. We became good friends, actually."

Noir raised her eyebrows, wondering what the significance of Blanc Lune's telling her this was.

Blanc smiled wryly. "I think you would have liked them. Especially the brother and sister. They were sweet… the sister was always very protective… and when her brother was hung, she was heartbroken. Our four became three. And then when Prince Loki came and shoved his way into our little circle, and he took the other two away, there was only me. I'm back on my own again."

He walked away without another word, white cloak swishing behind him.

Noir Soir blinked slowly. Blanc Lune was a very odd neko. He was hiding something from her, obviously. But the woman was unsure what it was. She didn't like the white neko. But Chatte Rouge Catalysseur seemed to be under the impression that he was useful, and would be able to bring in more useful people… who could give information on the palace… which would help the neko rebels complete their mission. Noir scoffed at the thought. She didn't think very highly of Blanc.

Loki walked back to his room sometime after lunchtime. He hadn't eaten. He had been on the roof the whole time. But he had grown restless, and was returning to his room.

"Loki?" his mother's voice asked from up ahead.

Loki glanced up. He had been looking at the ground, still lost in thought as he walked automatically to his room. His mother was striding down the hall towards him. "Hello, Mother," he greeted her flatly as she stopped in front of him.

"I was just at your room… but you weren't there," she explained. "Where have you been?"

Loki shrugged. "Just thinking."

"About how your father acted at breakfast?" Frigga asked gently.

Loki nodded slowly. "Partly, yes. Why does he favor Thor so highly above me?"

Frigga's eyes saddened. "I do not know. Perhaps simply because Thor is what Odin expects a prince to be. He is bright and charming, and is a warrior. He is favored by everyone he meets. These are things valued in a king at times."

Loki scoffed. "Thor's daft. He doesn't have a clue how to run a kingdom. He knows nothing of strategy or tactics… only how to swing his stupid hammer, wink, and grin. I don't see how everyone finds that so attractive."

Frigga paused, giving her son a searching look. "Have you spoken with your lady?"

Loki's eyes flicked up from the ground to see his mother. "Ah… yes, a little," he admitted uncomfortably.

She nodded eagerly. "How did it go?"

He smiled faintly, thinking of Noir gently kissing his cheek, and the rueful disappointment when they had been interrupted from kissing.

Frigga smiled faintly at the distant expression on her son's face, and the trace of a smile on his lips. She recognized the signs. "Things went well, then?"

Loki glanced at his mother. "Well enough, I suppose. I told her I was sorry, and we spent some time together. I think we've made amends."

"Will you yet tell me who she is?" Frigga smiled, barely able to hold back a pleading note in her voice. She would not reduce herself to begging, of course, but she was filled with burning curiosity.

Loki smirked. "No, I still shall not tell you." He kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, Mother," he added teasingly.

The queen merely shook her head. "Shame on you, Loki, for making your mother wait in suspense."

Loki just shook his head, thinking of Noir. What would be his mother's reaction, when she found out? …_if _she found out? Loki was unsure how long this could possibly continue in secret.

"So will she be coming to the ball?" Frigga asked resignedly.

Loki felt his heart sink. "…Er… I don't know… She doesn't know, either… nothing has yet been decided. I have to go."

Frigga nodded and smiled. "I will see you later, Loki." She brought him down to her height and kissed his forehead. "Do not let your father get you down. Confide in your lady… keep your relationship strong. That is the only way to ensure its endurance."

Loki nodded. "Thank you." He strode away, leaving his mother behind. He continued walking in solitude for a few moments.

"Loki!" Thor's voice suddenly said behind the god of mischief.

Loki bit back a groan of annoyance and turned to see Thor, walking with three other warriors. Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg. Loki's eyes roved the group, and he waited. "Yes, Thor?" he asked irritably.

"Where have you been all day?" Thor asked, approaching his younger brother. "I have not seen you since breakfast!"

"Is it true that you were suggesting peace with the nekos?" Fandral asked incredulously. "It's all over the kingdom… Prince Loki has taken the neko's side, defending them and saying the king's own son has turned traitor!"

"Exaggeration, Fandral," Thor said quickly. "All Loki said is that we should hear out the nekos' requests."

"That's absurd!" Volstagg put in. "The nekos are savages, bottom-feeders, pickpockets, thieves, and bandits. They're low rogues that—"

Volstagg broke off at the mutinous looks from both princes.

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"The nekos are not savage beasts; they are just as intelligent and civilized as you and me," Thor said reproachfully.

Loki threw Thor a grateful look. If it had been he who had said it, he realized, he would have been censured and further accused of being traitorous. But if Thor said it, he would be praised for his care and understanding. The realization made Loki bitter, but he said nothing.

The three warriors looked taken aback that Thor was also taking the rebels' side.

"Thor… that's madness," Fandral scoffed. "Don't you think-?"

"Not often, but he does think occasionally," Loki put in with a smirk.

Thor threw an affronted look to Loki. "In any case… I think the nekos may be misunderstood and shunned for the wrong reasons. Perhaps we should reexamine our opinion of them, and grant them opportunity to better their way of life. Now… go on ahead. I have something to say to Loki."

The three gave the brothers odd looks before turning away and heading down the hall.

Loki raised an eyebrow at Thor. "…Yes?"

Thor watched the retreating backs of his friends. "Er… our little friends… they missed you this morning… Also, Lady Noir was wondering if you could bring her some books to entertain her. I brought Lady Marron a dice game, and shall bring some more, but I have nothing for Noir's interests."

Loki hesitated. "Actually… I shan't be going to visit them tonight. Apologize to them both for me?"

Thor looked confused. "But what are you doing that is so important you cannot go see your friends?"

Loki shook his head. "It's nothing, Thor… Believe me. You can stop by my room after dinner and pick up some books for Noir, if you like… but tell them I'll see them tomorrow."

Thor frowned. "Tomorrow?" he asked in confusion.

Loki merely nodded once and turned, walking back to his room again without another word.

Thor stared after his little brother. "But… tomorrow is the ball," he said to himself.

**Note from LoquaciousQuibbler: This chapter seemed really short an a little uneventful, yet very eventful at the same time… *filler* **

**Okay, anyways. So, Noir is deciding to change her last name to Voleuse, which means thief. Hence, I have finally settled on Noir and Loki's ship name. It is FrostThief. It has been pointed out to me that Noir is used for all black nekos, and so is not all that personal. I also realized that it's possible that Noir would change her last name, and so Etoile might not work… so she has now changed it to the nickname that Loki calls her. It seems more fitting that way… Are we in agreement? All those in favor of FrostThief say aye. **

**Alright, and then Loki just missing being with Noir… **

**And then Soir, thinking about her lost babies… and Blanc. He be kinda creepy, whatcha say? Gotta feel bad for him, though… he just wants to have his family/group back together… **

**And we got some Thorron, too! **** Though not much FrostThief…but we got more mother/son time, as well as some brother/brother backing each other up. **

**To Isa: Aww, your idea would have actually been really cute… but actually I already have it planned out… *sings* Be prepaaaared! (from the Lion King) **

**But for those of you who don't know, Isa suggested that Loki throw a little personal feast for himself and Noir (and Marron? Not quite clear on that), and not invite Thor… One-shot, anybody? Haven't done one since Keeping Me up… I think we may be due for another. All those in favor? Leave suggestions for said one-shot, and I may write it. **

**Please favorite, follow, and review **


	15. Chapter 15

*YOU GUYS, GUESS WHAT?! WE HAVE REACHED ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS ON THIS STORY!

:D This is the first time I've even gotten _close _to that many reviews! Thank you, each and every one of you! By the way, Isa, you were my one hundredth reviewer… be proud. *claps you on the shoulder and then raises a virtual mug of ale*

Anyways, on with the story. Just thought I should share a momentous event with you all. *happy dance*

Nobility

_Loki told me to apologize… but he will not be coming to see you tonight. _

Thor's words bounced around in Noir's head long after he left. He had brought their dinner and informed them of the news. Noir was deeply troubled.

_He would not open the door when I knocked, but this bag of books was hanging from his door handle when I arrived. I assumed they were for you. _

Noir was sitting cross-legged on her bed with a lantern, poring over the books Loki had sent for her. They were all interesting books, which she would have probably enjoyed had she not been distracted. But she was instead staring at the pages unseeingly, her mind on the dark prince of Asgard. Why hadn't he come? She had thought they had shared a moment… she had thought he would want to come see her again. But now… was he avoiding her? Was that it? He kept sending her mixed signals… and it was driving the neko girl absolutely mad.

"Noir? Are you going to bed anytime soon?" Marron asked tiredly from the bottom bunk.

Noir blinked, drawn back to the present. "Hmm?"

"It's late… your lantern light is kind of keeping me awake," Marron mumbled. "Could you stop reading and go to sleep?"

"Oh… yes, sure," Noir said absentmindedly. She realized that her eyelids were heavy and her limbs were stiff. She didn't know how long she had been sitting immobile, lost in thought, but evidently it had been a long time. She closed the book in her hands (she hadn't made it past the first four pages, despite the fact that it had been open in her lap for over an hour) and doused the lamp. She slid under her covers and lay awake for a while, wondering just what was going on with both herself and the prince.

"Odin… Have you taken notice of Loki's behavior as of late?" Frigga asked cautiously.

Odin looked up from the daily reports on Asgard's events. "What do you mean?"

"When you look at Loki… do you see your son?" Frigga asked seriously.

Odin's brow furrowed. "What are you getting at?"

"I mean you treat him so differently from Thor… Why do you treat your adopted son so differently than the blood one?"

Odin scowled. "I do not—"

Frigga cut off her husband with a dark look.

"I don't know what you mean," Odin finally said.

Frigga sighed and stood from her armchair, crossing to where her husband sat at a small square table. "My king… you dismiss anything Loki says as foolish or trivial. You only listen to his ideas when Thor agrees."

Odin blinked. "No, I don't."

The woman raised her eyebrows sardonically. "…This morning? When Loki was suggesting a peace meeting with the neko rebels… you shot down his every word, until Thor agreed and said it would be a good idea. Only then did you consider the possibility of such actions being taken."

Odin didn't appear to comprehend. "Loki and Thor were not saying the same thing… not the same idea…"

"What did Loki say?" Frigga asked.

"Loki said we should grant the nekos whatever rights they wish, and—"

"You twist his words in your mind so that you can dismiss them easier. What did Thor say?"

"He said that meeting the neko leader to hear their demands would work—"

"That is what Loki said. Thor merely repeated the idea. Just yesterday, do you not recall, when both our sons proposed their ideas when you told them of the decree…? Thor's immediate response was to capture and kill all nekos. Loki's was to handle the situation diplomatically. You do not see Loki's ideas… because you do not wish to believe in him. You don't even know of his troubles, do you?" Frigga asked softly, gently stroking her husband's face.

"He has no troubles," Odin said shortly.

She shook her head sadly, smiling faintly. "You do not see… Odin, Loki has fallen in love with a lady, and is frightened of his own feelings… you would know, if only you would learn to _see _what you are looking at."

Odin held his wife's hand to his cheek and looked at her seriously. "Have I grown so blind that I cannot see what I look at? Am I so blind to Loki's fears, wants, and needs?" He seemed to be surprised by the idea… he never considered that his younger son had such things. Loki was self-sufficient and secretive. He was clever and quiet and cunning. Odin never thought that perhaps he had his own insecurities and worries. His younger son seemed to have an impenetrable façade of confidence… but perhaps it was only a façade. The thought had never occurred to the king. He always thought that anything his younger son said was simply… inconsequential, and that Loki was careless of his father's thinking so.

Frigga leaned in and kissed her husband's forehead. "Loki is still as much your son as Thor. Loki may not have been born of my womb, but he was raised with my heart. I wish you would only have shared in that raising of him rather than focusing on your first heir."

Odin's face hardened slightly. "I do care for Loki."

"Then you would have seen the signs. He feels resented… and you had no idea of his affection for his secret woman, did you?"

Odin slowly shook his head. "How long has this been going on? Why have I not heard anything of Loki courting a lady?"

Frigga smiled. "He refuses to tell me who she is. But I can tell… he has great feelings for whoever it is. I am hoping she shall appear at the ball tomorrow. If she does, will you take the time to notice, and to speak to Loki and his lady? I think he would appreciate your attention, and the proof that you care."

Odin sighed. "Yes… Alright. Yes. I shall."

_"…can't stay much longer. I have a lot to do today." _

_ "Alright… Will you stop by later?" _

_ "I do not know. Balls are usually a lengthy affair. It will likely not be over until the pre-dawn hours of the morning. I am sorry. I would like to stay longer, but—" _

_ "It's alright." The sound of throat clearing. "I was just… hoping we could spend some more time together… But it's alright. Really. I don't mind—" _

_ "Marron, you needn't apologize. I shall see you by tomorrow afternoon, at the latest." _

_ "Alright…" _

Noir slowly opened her eyes. The voices were finally forcing her to open her heavy eyelids and see what was going on.

Marron and Thor were standing in the middle of the room. Marron's hands were clutching a plate of food, and her eyes were downcast, a blush staining her pale cheeks.

Thor was smiling warmly. "If it weren't for the ball and the preparations that must be made, I should remain here and teach you card and dice games. But… tomorrow, I shall see you, Marron."

"Alright," Marron murmured again.

Thor hesitated, then just smiled faintly and backed towards the door.

Only once he had left did Noir finally sit up and make herself known.

"G'morning," she said sleepily. "Why didn't you wake me when Prince Thor came?"

Marron seemed startled. "O-oh… He only just got here. He… he said he has a lot to do today because of a ball his father is holding… so he'll be busy all day. He just dropped off breakfast and promised to come back tomorrow afternoon."

Noir dropped from the top bunk and stretched. "Mmh. That's nice." She stepped forward and plucked a strawberry from the platter Marron still held. She gave her friend a wan smile. "You don't look too great."

Marron shook her head minutely. "I'm just… um… a little off today."

"Thor?" Noir asked simply.

Marron's amber eyes flashed. "Er… I don't know what you mean…?" she said unsurely.

Noir smiled. "Marron, Thor fancies you. Just so you know. In case you hadn't noticed."

The brown neko's eyes widened. "He does not! It's just… he's friendly is all." She offered the plate of food to Noir, who took it with a knowing smile.

"Marron, open your eyes…"

"My slit-pupiled cat eyes?" Marron asked resentfully.

Noir was silent, knowing what Marron meant. She was a neko, and had no right to be the object of a prince's affections. But Noir knew better. At least, she thought she did. Loki was supposedly coming by today… but he wasn't here yet. But though her confidence was shaken slightly, she still had hope that Loki would keep his word and come by today, and explain why he hadn't visited yesterday after his and Noir's goodbye before breakfast. The black neko sat on Marron's bed and patted the spot next to her. "Sit down. Let's talk."

Hesitantly, Marron sat next to her friend and picked up a piece of toast from the platter. "…Yes…?" she asked anxiously.

"Thor… what do you think of him?"

Marron blushed. "Er…"

"Actually, that tells me a lot," Noir giggled.

Marron pursed her lips. "He's… sweet. In a very… artless, clumsy, awkward, ignorant, arrogant way."

Noir laughed, and even Marron smiled. "That captures him very well," Noir grinned. "And you like that?"

Marron shrugged uncomfortably. "Like I said… he's sweet. It's like… he just needs someone to kind of… point him in the right direction. He seems like the kind of person who would be loyal and protective, and passionate in his beliefs and feelings."

Noir smiled. "Aww… my little Marron…" She tousled the other girl's brown, wavy curls.

Marron slapped her hand away, smiling sheepishly. "And what about you and Prince Loki?"

Noir smiled sheepishly now, and Marron looked triumphant.

"Were you two really going to kiss yesterday morning?" Marron asked eagerly, grabbing her pillow and hugging it as she brought her knees up to her chest, wide-eyed and leaning forward towards Noir.

The black-haired girl looked down at the food on the platter in her lap. "Well… I _thought _so…"

"Has he kissed you before?" Marron seemed almost breathless at even the thought, her eyes wide as saucers, pupils dilated in excitement.

Noir smiled ruefully and shook her head. "Only my hand, cheek, and forehead… never…" she brushed her lips meaningfully, giving her friend a look.

Marron nodded and smiled.

"And you and Thor?" Noir pressed.

Marron shook her head quickly. "Not even close…" she smiled. "But we're not like you and Loki. You two have this… _magic. _Noir, the way you look at each other, it's just…" she shook her head in amazement. "I'm almost uncomfortable to be in the same room as you two…"

Noir's mouth fell open in shock, and she slapped Marron's shoulder. "Scandalous, Marron!"

The brown neko fell backwards on the mattress, laughing.

Noir just shook her head. "Anyways, did Thor say anything about Loki when he stopped by?"

Marron paused and sat up again. "No, not really. He said he was quiet at breakfast, but that's all… but Thor said there were all kinds of preparations to be made for the ball. He was under the impression that everyone in the royal family would be busy all day."

Noir cocked her head quizzically. "Then I wonder how Loki thinks he can possibly visit us today?"

Both contemplated and then simply shook it off.

It was already past lunchtime. Noir was losing hope that Loki would even come today, despite his assurances passed on by Thor. She and Marron were both lying on one of the spare beds, slowly growing bored of their dice game.

Both girls looked up sharply as the door opened suddenly and without warning. Their eyes widened and mouths dropped open when Loki stepped in quickly, and hastily closed the door behind himself again, as if he was in a great hurry.

But it was not just that it was the prince that surprised them… it was his appearance.

The younger prince of Asgard was wearing a long, velvety green cape over a tunic similar to his usual one, only this tunic was more richly embroidered with gold thread and decorated with various badges that proclaimed his title, rank, and status. His boots were even shinier than usual, and his hair seemed impossibly sleek. Noir felt her heart jump into her throat at just the sight of him, in all his princely glory.

"Hi… hey… hello… erm, how are you? We've got a lot to do, so let's get started," he said, all the words rushed and jumbled together so that the girls could hardly even understand him.

"…What?" Noir asked blankly.

Loki took a moment to compose himself and slow his speeding heart. "Sorry, just a little flustered..." He glanced between Noir and Marron. "Um… Look, I just barely managed to get away from the preparations and all the stupid drivel and such… We've got a lot to do. Come on."

"A lot to do for what?" Marron asked in confusion.

"The ball."

Noir and Marron exchanged confused looks. "Huh?"

With a sigh, Loki crossed the room and sat on the bed between them. "Noir. Marron. Come on. I'm going to help you two get ready so that you can come to the ball."

They blinked. "We're… going… to the ball?" they asked incredulously.

Loki smiled faintly. "Ah, yes… I kind of forgot to mention that to you earlier, didn't I?" He smirked mischievously at their stunned expressions. "Let's get started."

"It's… _this _way," Noir muttered to her friend.

It was three hours later, and the two girls were quietly walking through the halls, trying to find their way to the ballroom of the palace. Both of them appeared to be wearing intricate gowns, but in actuality, they were wearing simple white dresses. Loki had cast an illusion over the dresses the previous night that made them look like the finest gowns. At least, that was what Loki had said when he quickly gave the girls an explanation. He had brought them to his chambers, where the makeshift gowns were draped across the couches. He had only had time to give a brief explanation before he said he had to get back to the ball preparations again. But before he had left, he had pulled Noir aside and taken her hand.

Noir's heart had raced as she looked up at him. He had merely smiled and slipped something into her hand… a green handkerchief. It was glowing softly.

"The ball is to start when the sun goes down," he told her. "Leave here when the sun starts to set, and this will lead you to…" he paused. "To the ballroom."

Noir had frowned. "Why'd you pause?"

Loki had smiled a little sheepishly. "Well… to be precise, it'll lead you to me." He had slipped a matching square of cloth from a pocket. It was glowing faintly as well. He held it a little closer to Noir's, and the light emitting from them grew a tad brighter.

Noir had smiled almost imperceptibly. "I see… This is how you traced me when Marron was imprisoned."

Loki had nodded. "And now you can use the same spell to trace your way to me tonight." He had then gently brushed a strand of midnight hair from her face. Noir's face had flushed, and Loki had grinned. "I'll see you later," he had whispered, and then he had returned to the tiresome humdrum of tedious royal life.

Noir had then gone to the couch with Marron, who was inspecting their dresses.

"I'm guessing the green and black one is yours," Marron said teasingly, gesturing to the dress that she wasn't holding.

Noir raised an eyebrow. "And… you get the red and gold one?" she teased.

Marron shrugged, looking at the flowing gown.

But indeed, it seemed that the dresses were designed to match perfectly with the princes of Asgard.

Now, as the sky was painted scarlet, purple, and magenta as the sun began its descent towards the horizon, Noir clutched the lambent handkerchief in her hand as the fabric of her skirt swished around her legs.

"What about now?" Marron asked worriedly. Noir squinted at the cloth. It was difficult to see if the glow was growing brighter in the bright light of the sunset from the windows, but the little tug that Noir felt informed her that they were still heading the right way.

A few minutes later, they began to hear hubbub in the distance… a large group of people, excitedly talking and laughing. Noir gave Marron a determined nod, and then smiled reassuringly.

"Come on, Marron… this will be fun," she gently nudged Marron's red-and-gold covered ribs.

Marron nodded and smiled as well. The two prepared themselves, standing up straight to appear as a pair of noblewomen attending the ball. They rounded a corner, and their eyes met the sight of a milling crowd, gathered in front of a pair of golden doors so large, they rose nearly to the high ceiling. The doors were closed, but all the ladies and lords kept looking at them expectantly, as if awaiting their imminent opening.

The two nekos in Aesir disguise easily went unnoticed, remaining towards the back as if they had been there the whole time. The girls hung back, knowing that mingling with the Asgardians would not be a good idea.

Suddenly, the babble increased as the golden entrance swung open. The Aesir surged forward, and Noir and Marron followed carefully, trepidation filling them both.

The royal family stood together at the head of the room, looking on as the subjects of Asgard and a few other realms poured into the gargantuan, lavish ballroom. Odin stood at the forefront, with Frigga on his left, and his sons flanking the parents (with Thor next to Odin and Loki next to Frigga).

Loki's eyes darted through the crowd, trying desperately to spot his little neko thief and her little friend. But he kept himself still, making sure to not make his search too noticeable. He knew his mother would pick up on it if he craned his neck or rose on his toes. So he kept to merely flicking from face to face with his eyes.

Frigga kept a careful eye on her younger son as the doors opened. She knew, if she would get any clue of his lady being here, it would be now. She saw his eyes scanning the sea of faces… but she could not detect any special attentiveness. He was not too frantic… perhaps he did not think his lady would be here. Frigga held back a sigh. She had been hoping she might meet Loki's lady, and she had been especially hoping that Odin would be able to speak with Loki for once. She paused as she saw Loki's eyes light up.

Loki was starting to get worried… the endless people were dwindling now… only the stragglers were now entering the hall. Had he missed her? Had he just not seen her enter? Or had she perhaps gotten lost, and not been able to make it to the ball on time? He froze as a pair of young ladies entered the room, their step hesitant. He resisted the urge to smile as he affirmed it in his mind. It was, indeed, Noir and Marron.

The girls stepped into the ballroom cautiously, waiting until nearly everyone else had already entered. Everyone was standing, facing the front of the room in anticipation. The young ladies could see the royal family standing up there, looking majestic as a royal family should.

Noir smiled faintly and started to reach to put the faintly-glowing handkerchief in her cloak pocket… before realizing she was not wearing her cloak. After a moment's deliberation, she tied it around her wrist as a makeshift bracelet. Then she and Marron drew up to the back of the crowd and waited for whatever everyone else was waiting for.

Frigga caught the flicker of excitement in her son's eyes as he looked upon the crowd. She tried to follow his gaze to see… who was it he was looking at? But the attempt was futile. There were too many people for the queen to easily pick out who it was that had caught Loki's eye. But she was sure she would find out soon enough.

Odin's staff banged on the floor twice, and the crowd fell immediately silent. The king surveyed his people, unaware that two nekos were in their midst. His gaze moved over Noir and Marron without pause or the slightest suspicion. He finally spoke after a long moment of anticipation. "I welcome you all here tonight. We have gathered tonight to celebrate the strength of Asgard, and its resilience. We prove this to ourselves by holding our celebration despite the petty difficulties we have had over the last few days…"

Loki, Thor, Noir, and Marron narrowed their eyes slightly, knowing the king referred to the neko rebellion.

"…But we shall overcome difficulties in difficult times. I invite you now to simply indulge yourselves tonight. Eat and drink to our realm, and dance in its name. I pronounce this ball commenced." With this final word, he dipped his head in a nod, and as his voice faded, a wavering violin note began, and an unseen orchestra started to play.

The Allfather strode to the great throne that sat at the head of the room and sat. Frigga followed her husband. Thor practically sprinted over to the group of the warriors three, and began conversing with them happily.

Loki scanned the crowd carefully. It was now time for him to find his little neko… Noir.

**Note from LoquaciousQuibbler: lol I had originally planned to have at least half the ball happen in this chapter… that ended up not happening. Not sure how that happened… Hmm. In any case, next chapter shall have the ball in it. Also, is it just me, or did Loki suddenly turn into the fairy godmother? "But… I'm not going to the ball…" "Of course you are, child!" *pulls magical dresses out of nowhere* **

**Me: *facepalm* How'd I do that…? Make Loki, of all people, into the fairy godmother of Cinderella…? **

**Okay, so… couple things to ask/tell you guys. About the one-shot, first of all. It's always a popular thing to have the guy teach the girl how to dance, or vice versa. I really couldn't do that scene in the actual story, but I plan on having something like that happening in the one-shot. The one-shot is not yet completed, but I do plan on doing it… I'll let you all know when it's done and posted. **

**Next order of business, Noir and Marron's dresses… I didn't put a description of them in this chapter. Does anyone really give a crap? Does anyone really want a description of their dresses? Cuz I really don't want to find a way to cram it into the story. However, I can put a description of their dresses at the beginning of the next chapter, if you guys want to have a clear mental image… Sorry, I just really dislike when authors spend like a page of a story trying to describe the character's clothing in perfect detail… Cuz I honestly don't care all that much. But I assume some people do. So I'll offer it now… if you'd like a description of the girls' dresses, ask, and I'll put it at the beginning of next chapter. **

**Next order of business (which I nearly forgot), suggestions… Two of the scenes in this chapter were kind of requests from readers. TheNightWhisperer, you requested a scene with Odin and Frigga talking… I managed to put it into this chapter. And just so everyone knows… I picture Odin and Frigga's relationship like Lord and Lady Grantham from Downton Abbey. That's just what I see in my mind. **** And now I can picture all of your faces as you think of Odin's agreement with Frigga. "Yeah, alright, I'll talk to Loki and his lady at the ball…." *readers gasp and clap their hands over their mouths… muffled "NOOOOOO's are audible through their hands* **

**Anyways, Midnight Shadow101 also kind of hinted that she'd like more of Marron and Noir discussing Thorron. I did manage to put more of that in there, too. ;) **

**Alright, you guys, I'm done rambling pointlessly… I leave too long of author's notes sometimes :P In any case, I shall be working on the one-shot and the next chapter. **

**Please favorite, follow, and review **


	16. Chapter 16

Bewitchery

"I pronounce this ball commenced," Odin's voice boomed out, and music began playing.

The room was immediately abuzz with conversations, happy and excited.

Noir and Marron remained at the back of the room, a little unsure. Around the ballroom, they could see some people flocking to the center of the room to dance inn pairs. Others were drifting over to the tables set up on one side of the room, laden with plates of food and tankards and goblets of drink. They could not, however, see either of the princes, who were the only people here that they would know. The girls exchanged nervous glances.

They were suddenly approached by a woman with dark hair and eyes, dressed in a tunic and breeches. "Hello there," she greeted them with a quick smile. "I'm Lady Sif. I couldn't help but notice you looked a bit nervous. Is this your first ball?"

Noir and Marron glanced at each other and nodded.

"Ah… yes, this is our first," Noir said with a quick smile. "I am Lady Noir Voleusesdaughter."

"And I am Lady Marron Arablesdaughter," Marron said softly, awkwardly tugging on a strand of her brown hair as she caught onto what Noir was doing… turning their neko names into Asgardian ones.

"It's an honor to meet you," Sif dipped her head in a nod. "It's not too hard to fit in here… just dance with someone if they ask, and don't spill anything on yourself. It's nothing special…"

"If it's not too bold to ask," Marron piped up. "Why do you not wear a gown?" She was beginning to wonder why Loki had made the nekos wear gowns when they would have been more comfortable in a tunic and pants.

"Oh, because I am a warrior," Sif said proudly.

Noir and Marron's eyes widened. "Truly?" Noir asked interestedly. "I did not know there were any female warriors."

Sif frowned a little. "It was a great controversy… I am surprised you have not heard of it. I was actually quite the subject of gossip among the courtiers for a while…"

Noir and Marron felt panic spark through them.

"We… don't… usually… listen to rumors and gossip," Marron said lamely. "Er… congratulations on succeeding in getting your title."

Sif nodded and smiled, brushing off their ignorance. "It was really quite an accomplishment, not that I try to boast too often," she added. "But I have found my place in a small group of warriors who accept me… the Warriors Three have accepted me into their circle. We spend a great deal of time with Prince Thor, as friends. Would you like me to introduce you?"

The girls exchanged awkward looks, unsure.

"Sif, I'm sure you've bored them long enough with your bragging of being a warrior," a smooth voice said.

Everyone jumped slightly and looked around to see Loki standing a few feet away.

"No one wants to meet the Warriors Three and Thor, anyway. All a bunch of oafs," he dismissed.

Sif's face hardened. "I doubt your father would approve of hearing you say such things."

"Father does not care what I say," Loki scoffed.

"That is because everything you say is cold, bitter, and either sarcastic or a blunt lie," Sif said venomously. She glanced at Noir and Marron. "I wouldn't heed anything Prince Loki says… he's a trickster and mischief-maker… second in line for the throne. Forgive me, but I do not particularly enjoy his company." She gave the girls a bitter smile, then gave Loki a curt nod and walked away briskly.

Loki's eyes, glittering with irritation, followed the woman through the crowd until she disappeared. Then he looked back at the nekos in disguise. "Apologies. She's never liked me…" he paused. "Actually, there are not many people who do. But enough about that." He forced a smile and shrugged. "The dresses fit well, I see."

Noir felt heat rising to her cheeks at the thinly veiled compliment from Loki, while Marron just smiled modestly.

"The shoes are a little big," Noir commented offhandedly. Indeed, the shoes that Loki had left in the chamber with the dresses were simple black flats for both girls, but they were a bit loose around the heels.

Loki quirked an eyebrow. "…Oh, well?" he suggested with a smirk.

All three of them laughed quietly.

"Come on. We can get something to eat and drink," Loki beckoned them towards the tables on the edge of the huge room.

The girls followed, and soon Loki was explaining a number of dishes to Noir and Marron, who looked at him with wide eyes as he listed off veal, lamb, beef, venison, chicken, pork, and fish meals, along with exotic fruits and vegetables. The prince then took it upon himself to carry the girls' heavy plates to a small empty table tucked away in the corner.

He then seated himself across from Noir and smiled mischievously.

"Having fun yet?" he asked.

Noir and Marron both smiled slightly, looking from their plates of food to the laughing partygoers, to the dance floor and the multitudes of couples there.

"It's… loud," Marron admitted with a chuckle. "Butt… it's… nice to see all these people just… enjoying themselves." She gestured vaguely around.

Loki shook his head ruefully. "Personally, I hate these things… all the people, the noise, not a moment's rest. I find balls tedious and tiresome."

Yet somehow, Loki didn't look at all like he was finding the evening so far tedious or tiresome. He looked, to Noir and Marron, actually rather happy.

Frigga peered from the head of the room around the ballroom, trying to find her younger son among the throng. Inn all the balls he had been forced to attend, he always sulked in a corner, alone, or else disappeared entirely. She was starting to fear that he had done the latter; she could not spot him anywhere. Then her eyes rested on a table off at the edge of the room. A smile lifted the corners of her lips.

She could see Loki, smiling as she had never seen him smile before, sitting across from two young ladies, one wearing green and black, and the other wearing red and gold. All three looked like they were rather enjoying themselves, though the girls looked a little wary of their surroundings. The queen wondered if she should go and coax Loki into introducing her to his friends… and she wondered which was the young woman he was falling for… for it must be one of those two ladies. She decided it must be the one dressed in green. That was rather fitting. She couldn't see the group quite clearly from her vantage point, but she could see their happiness.

At the table, the girls and Loki had started debating on whether or not balls like these would become tiresome or not. Loki was insisting that it became a mere irksome formality after a few too many times, while the girls were trying to convince him that if he tried to enjoy himself, then he would.

"Really, Loki," Noir said earnestly. "Just look around. There's plenty of people and things to enjoy." She smiled. "If you just tried to… then you'd like it."

Loki let a slow smile creep across his face. The sudden smirk put Noir on edge. "You want me to try and enjoy myself at this ball, Lady Noir?" he asked slyly.

Noir didn't answer, giving the prince a rather mistrustful look. Loki merely smiled and stood from his chair. He came around the table and bowed to her.

"Lady Noir, would you do me the honor of giving me your hand in the next dance?" he asked with a roguish smile.

Noir stared at him, mouth slightly open. "Er… yes…?"

Loki chuckled. "The proper response for a lady to give is, 'yes, my lord, it would be an honor…' or, in my case, I suppose you would say, 'yes, Your Majesty, it would be an honor.'" He revised.

Noir smiled. "I thought I wasn't supposed to call you Your Majesty?"

Loki's smile disappeared, and he just gave Noir a meaningful look. "In that case… you would say, 'yes, Loki, it would be an honor.'"

Noir felt herself blush, and she glanced away from his earnest blue eyes.

"So, Lady Noir, would you grant the privilege of giving me your hand in the next dance?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Loki, it would be an honor," Noir murmured, barely glancing up to meet his gaze again.

There was something like happiness in his eyes, but there was something more than that as well. Noir couldn't name it, but she didn't have time to ponder it long, because the last quavering notes of the song currently playing faded out, and a new song began to play.

Loki smiled faintly and held out his hand for Noir to take.

"Wait," Noir said suddenly. "My shoes… they're loose. I can't dance in them," she objected.

"Then go barefoot," Loki said simply. He smiled at her dubious expression. "I promise I won't step on your toes," he added teasingly.

Noir smiled wryly and slipped her feet out of the flats, wrinkling her nose as her bare feet made contact with the cold, glassy marble floor.

Hesitantly, she slipped her hand into his, and he pulled her to her feet and led her to the dance floor.

Frigga looked on as Loki and the young woman in green and black made their way to the center of the room, joining the queue of couples. The mother pinched her lips together to keep from grinning broadly. Indeed, she had been right. Loki's secret lady must be this young lady in green and black. She glanced to her husband, who was deep in conversation with a nobleman, discussing the state of the noble's plantation: apparently, a number of nekos had recently escaped. Frigga had no qualms about clearing her throat and interrupting the conversation.

Odin looked up and smiled at his wife. "Yes?"

Frigga sent the noble a smile and a nod as dismissal. The man dipped his head to the queen and said a quick farewell to the king before taking his leave and rejoining the ball. "Odin, do you recall the agreement we made last night?" she asked quietly.

Odin frowned and nodded slowly. "About Loki, you mean?"

Frigga nodded.

"Yes, I recall," he said slowly.

"Do you know where your younger son is at this very moment?" Frigga pressed.

Odin shook his head and scanned the room.

"My king, he is at this moment, dancing with a young lady," she said quietly, raising her eyebrow meaningfully.

Odin raised his eyebrows. "Indeed…? Well, then… I shall seek him out when the dance is over, shall I?"

The queen beamed and nodded.

**Quick Note from LoquaciousQuibbler: If you are the kind of person who would like to listen to music during this scene, then I have a song for you to listen to… Look up "With or Without You" performed by 2 Cellos. It is what I pictured in the background of this scene. Read on. **

Noir felt like she was shaking so badly she might fall over in the middle of the dance. Loki led her to the middle of the dance floor and then faced her, one of her hands in his and the other resting lightly on her waist. Hesitantly, Noir put her hand on his shoulder. Loki smiled.

"Do you know how to dance?" he asked gently in a quiet voice.

Noir shrugged. "I have a general idea," she admitted. "Not exactly…"

"Just follow my lead," he whispered as the music started up.

The slow orchestral music filled the room, sweeping the couples on the dance floor along like leaves in a slow river.

Loki was surprised that Noir was able to keep up rather well with the dancing, even if she hadn't been properly instructed. Yet at the same time, this was incredibly awkward. Loki wasn't sure where he was supposed to look… Was he supposed to just keep looking at her? Or was that staring? But it seemed rude to look elsewhere… it would seem like he was ignoring her, or that he'd rather be doing something else. He settled for just meeting her eyes and keeping his focus there. After a few moments, he felt like that seemed the right thing to do… even if it wasn't, he couldn't very well look away. Noir had bewitched him, and he was unable to look away.

Noir allowed herself to be silently led by Loki in their dance. She simply followed, careful of her bare feet. Loki did not once step on her toes, as he had promised. Noir found herself looking into his eyes as they danced in silence, the music swelling, rising and falling in a beautiful cadence in the background. As the music started to rise into a crescendo, Loki's hand slipped from her waist to the small of her back, drawing her even closer to him.

Noir felt her skin starting to tingle; they were separated by mere inches. They were nearly pressed together. She had to remind herself to inhale and exhale to keep herself conscious.

"Noir," Loki whispered, hardly aware that he had even let her name slip out.

She blinked. "…What?"

"I'm glad you came," he whispered, squeezing her hand gently.

Noir laughed a little embarrassedly. "Me, too," she agreed.

Loki took this opportunity to release his arm around her waist and twirl her before bringing her close to him again. Noir giggled softly, grateful that nekos were agile and didn't easily get dizzy, and even more grateful for the mellifluous sound of the cellos that seemed to envelop her and the prince in their own little world, and she was grateful for the soft smile Loki was giving her, and for the feeling of his hand resting gently against the small of her back, and the way his hand tightened slightly on hers as he leaned down a little, and the feeling of his breath on her lips, and—

She realized what was happening, and that Loki was about two inches away from her.

But they both froze at the sound of clapping surrounding them, and they realized that the dance was over, the last notes of the song fading from the air. The dancing partners were clapping and then either preparing for the next dance or meandering back to tables.

Loki and Noir quickly released each other, feeling terribly awkward. Noir sighed and flexed her hands absentmindedly. Loki swallowed and mentally berated himself for the millionth time. Why did the stupid song have to end so soon, ruining the moment? Another song was starting up, but another dance wouldn't remedy the situation and bring back the intimacy he had briefly shared with Noir. She was giving him a questioning look now, as if waiting for his direction. Loki glanced around the ballroom. His eyes landed on the king. It appeared that the king was looking right back at him. The thought made Loki's chest tighten with anxiety.

"Come with me," he murmured, touching Noir's hand. Her fingers laced with his, making his heart skip a beat as he led her over to the far side of the room. He took her to where a translucent gossamer curtain separated a small balcony from the main ballroom. He held the curtain aside and gestured for Noir to go ahead.

Throwing him a quizzical look, Noir stepped onto the balcony. Loki threw a furtive glance back to the head of the room. The Allfather's eyes were still on him, much to Loki's displeasure. But he merely followed Noir onto the balcony and allowed the gossamer curtain to fall back into place.

Noir rested her hands on the stone of the balcony railing, trying not to let her hands shake. She still felt jittery from the dance and its abrupt end. But with every passing moment, she felt surer that Loki felt the same way about her as she did for him. She could hear his footsteps behind her as he approached the railing to stand next to her.

Loki leaned back against the stone banister and looked sidelong at Noir, feeling his heart speed up a little. His eyes travelled from her face down to her hands. "You're wearing the handkerchief on your wrist," he observed.

Noir glanced down. "Oh… yes. I didn't have anywhere else to put it, so I just…" She touched the cloth tied around her wrist. "Did you want it back?"

He shook his head. "No… you can have it. What's that, then? The fourth handkerchief I've given you?"

Noir considered. "The one with the gold coins… the one on the sweet roll… the one you used to trace me to the stockades… and this one. Yes, the fourth," she confirmed.

Loki smiled faintly. "What are you going to do with all those handkerchiefs?"

"I was thinking of making a scarf," Noir shrugged and gave him a sheepish smile.

Loki laughed a little. "A scarf of the prince's handkerchiefs?"

She just nodded and smiled. "It'd be a good conversation topic, don't you think? 'Yes, I have a scarf, made entirely of Prince Loki Odinson's handkerchiefs.' That could always break the ice in an awkward situation."

Loki shook his head. "You have four handkerchiefs from Prince Loki Odinson… But I have nothing from Chatte Noir Etoile."

"Voleuse."

"What?"

Noir blushed slightly. "I… changed my last name… to Voleuse."

Loki tilted his head to one side. "Chatte Noir Voleuse?" He seemed to think it over as he said her name slowly. Then he nodded. "I like it… what is its significance?"

Noir glanced away, suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed. "Well… Etoile was the name my mother gave me… it means Star. But… I've changed it to Voleuse. Which means… Thief," she said softly.

Loki blinked in surprise. "You changed your name… to Thief?"

Noir looked up, and saw that he had an odd look on his face… slightly stunned, slightly awed, slightly… touched. He edged a little closer to her and brushed her hand with his.

"Because I always call you little thief?" he asked quietly.

Noir forced a smile and nodded.

Loki chuckled softly. "That takes me calling you 'my little neko thief' to a different level… you are now 'my little neko, Thief.'"

Noir giggled. "When exactly did you start calling me 'your' little neko?"

He paused, looking thoughtful. He turned and looked over the balcony, at the dark night lit only by the half moon and the stars, and the light filtering out of the palace behind them. The moonlight shone off the shining roofs of the near buildings, casting a blue-white gloss on their gold surfaces. "…Shortly after our second meeting, I think," he murmured. "After I saved you from the baker, and we shared our pastry."

Noir shook her head. "It's vaguely insulting to call me 'yours…' I'm not an object to own," she said airily, giving him a tiny smile to let him know she was only joking.

"I know you're not," he whispered. "But… you're still _my _little neko thief, aren't you?" he turned, forcing her to face him in the process. "Noir… I know it's not right to call you mine… But would it help if I said I'm yours?" he breathed.

For a moment, it seemed as if the whole realm had just stopped… and it had… at least, it had for Noir.

Loki smiled weakly at her shocked expression.

She broke eye contact, trying to comprehend his words… she was his, and he was hers. The implications of such words were… beautiful, in her mind. She stared at the tips of her bare toes, poking out from the hem of her dress…. The dress Loki had given her. "Loki…" she looked up to meet his eyes again. He was giving her a calm but questioning look.

Loki was glad he was so good at lying… it meant he had a good, in Midgardian terms, a pokerface. He was glad that Noir couldn't feel the turmoil within him at this moment. He was… terrified. Terrified of himself, and terrified of her. Petrified at the thought that Noir might say something he didn't want to hear. But as she looked up again, her eyes shining in the moonlight, he felt the terror ebb away a little.

Noir just smiled at him. "Surprisingly… yes, it does help. I'm yours if you're mine," she said softly.

He just smiled and squeezed her hand… perhaps not as gently as usual, but then, his feelings for her no longer seemed as reserved.

"Loki?"

Noir and Loki jumped slightly as the deep voice spoke behind them. Loki immediately let go of her hand, and Noir quickly took a step away from him. They saw that the gossamer curtain had been pulled back slightly, revealing Odin the Allfather.

Inside the ballroom, Marron had been watching as Noir and Loki had traipsed to the dance floor, forgetting the brown neko, lost in each other. Marron didn't mind all that much. She knew she was a bit of a metaphoric third wheel when it came to Loki and Noir. Still, as she sat alone at the table, she felt a little alone.

"Why, Lady Marron, I did not recognize you at first," a female voice said in surprise.

Marron glanced around in surprise. Her eyes landed on the queen, approaching her table. The girl felt a flash of panic. She had nearly forgotten her previous encounter with the queen in the halls… she hadn't remembered that she might be recognized.

"How are you?" the queen asked kindly.

Marron felt like cowering, but she knew she shouldn't. "I… I'm alright," she stammered nervously. "This… is…" she cleared her throat. "This is my first ball… it's all a little new for me," she offered.

Frigga smiled. "May I sit?"

Marron nodded, and the queen took the seat across from her. The blonde woman's eyes travelled to the dance floor. "I'm surprised to see Loki dancing tonight… I haven't seen him dance at a ball in…" she laughed lightly. "Ever."

Marron smiled a little. "He seems like a very secluded person."

Frigga nodded. "He usually is… I couldn't help but notice he was sitting with you just a few minutes ago."

Marron felt like a cornered animal. "Er… yes… he was sitting with me and my friend… the one I mentioned to you before?"

Frigga nodded, her eyes gleaming. "Who is this friend of yours?" Her eyes flicked to the dancing couples, her eyes following the pair in green. Her eyes surveyed the young lady… Black hair and perhaps gray eyes? She was pretty, to be sure, but nothing stunning. But as she watched Loki pull her a little nearer to him, she knew there was something special about her. She returned her gaze to Marron.

She cleared her throat awkwardly. "Her… name… is Noir," she supplied quietly, unable to help but feel like a traitor for some reason… but she felt like the queen would not cause any harm.

She smiled gently. "And they left you all alone?"

Marron shrugged sheepishly. "I don't really mind… They're… a little occupied with each other." She glanced to Loki and Noir again, standing close together, and appearing to almost be in a trance as they looked at each other.

Frigga smiled slightly, following her gaze. She suddenly frowned slightly, cocking her head to one side as she looked at Loki and Noir. "Say… does Lady Noir have powers of sorcery?"

Marron blinked. "Er… not that I'm aware… why do you ask?"

"Because she seems to be surrounded by magic. I can see it… all over her. Especially on her dress and around her head."

Marron swallowed. She knew what was going on. The queen could see that spells had been placed on Noir to hide her cat ears and tail and eyes. "Hmm… I don't know," she said lamely.

Frigga glanced at the girl and looked even more puzzled. "You are also touched by magic, child…"

Marron cleared her throat, unsure of what to say.

Frigga opened her mouth to say something, but paused as she looked up. The song had ended, and Noir and Loki, who appeared a little closer than necessary, seemed to snap out of whatever spell the music had placed on them, quickly drawing apart and looking a little embarrassed. Frigga smiled faintly. She watched as her son and his lady crossed the room to a balcony across the way. She let out a hum of amusement. "I'd say Loki has something planned, if he wants to have Lady Noir alone," she mused.

Marron blushed slightly even as she smiled.

"Marron!" a booming voice said in surprise.

Marron jumped and looked around yet again. Her eyes widened as she saw Thor walking over briskly, a broad grin on his face.

"I did not know you would be attending the ball tonight!" he proclaimed, stopping in front of her and bowing slightly. He paused and noticed his mother. "Hello, Mother," he said hastily.

"I'll leave you two to talk," the queen smiled, taking the hint and leaving her son and the lady alone.

Thor looked back to Marron. "This is Loki's doing, I would guess?" he asked, looking the girl up and down, taking in her dress and lack of ears and tail.

Marron nodded.

Thor frowned. "He made no mention of bringing you and Lady Noir to the ball tonight."

Marron grinned. "I bet he forgot to tell you… He was only thinking of the fact that he and Noir would be able to dance."

Thor's eyes widened. "They're dancing?" He turned and scanned the dance floor.

"No, but they were dancing to the last song," Marron explained. "Then they left the dance floor once the song was over, and went to the balcony," she gestured vaguely towards the place.

Thor followed her gesture and saw the gossamer curtain, hiding the balcony from view. He smirked slyly. "Ah, of course…" he returned his gaze to Marron. "And they left you all alone here?"

Marron just nodded. "I don't mind…" she said faintly.

But Thor was shaking his head. "Incredibly rude of them to leave you to yourself. You should enjoy yourself, too." His eyes flicked between the young woman and the dance floor, which was filling up as a new song started. "Lady Marron," he said with a small smile. "Would you grant me the privilege of having your hand in this dance?"

Marron's eyes widened, and she swallowed. "Yes, Thor… it would be an honor," she stammered.

Thor smiled and took her hand, leading her off.

Frigga shook her head in amazement as she watched from halfway across the ballroom. It seemed both her sons had a lady to be interested in. Her eye was then caught by the form of her husband making his way across the ballroom, heading to the balcony where Lady Noir and Loki had disappeared. She rolled her eyes slightly. Couldn't her husband tell that now was _not _a good time to interrupt the couple?

"Timing was never his strong suit…" she muttered disapprovingly as she saw him pull the curtain back and step onto the balcony, hidden from her view.

**Note from LoquaciousQuibbler: You guys… it just got really cheesy and fluffy up in here. *hearts* I hope you liked it… enjoy it while it lasts… Mwahahaha ;) **

**Okay, so I didn't bother putting the descriptions of the girls' dresses, cuz no one asked for it *phew*. However, I did suggest a song to listen to for Noir and Loki's dance… You should seriously look it up. It's super pretty… an instrumental of U2's With or Without You performed by 2 Cellos. **

**Anyways… I hope you guys liked the chapter. I was writing it, just trying not to smile at myself. We had our FrostThief… super cute, yeah? "Would it help if I said I'm yours?" That is…. Just… my favorite line. I did make it up myself, actually… often I'll "borrow" lines from movies… but this is actually original. I was going to use it in another fic… but it didn't happen… so I'll have it in here. Tell me if you guys approve. And then stupid Odin… next chapter, we shall have **_**that **_**encounter… And we also had a little of Thorron, with Thor asking Marron to dance when Loki and Noir forgot all about her. **

**I feel like there was a ton more stuff I wanted to tell you… but I can't seem to think right now… I may come back and add more stuff to the author's note later. :P **

**Please favorite, follow, and review. **


	17. Chapter 17

*Okay, this is totally random and has absolutely nothing to do with the story, but I need to get it off my chest… everyone I've told has informed me I'm insane… but I've got the next billion dollar idea to help market the next Avengers movie… Picture this. You walk up to the snack bar at the movie theater… and you can get… "Robert Downey Junior Mints." A little box of Junior Mints with Robert Downey Junior on it! :D Tell me that's not pure genius! _I _would buy Robert Downey Junior Mints… Right? Anyways, sorry, but I had to get it out there. Before I forget it and it disappeared into the void of my mind.

Felony

"Loki?" Odin's voice seemed to cut a knife through the atmosphere on the balcony.

Noir and Loki immediately stepped away, as if they had been caught doing something naughty… and in a way, they had. But Odin didn't exactly know that.

The Allfather stepped out onto the balcony, looking resigned. His cold steely gaze wandered between his son and the lady, not particularly suspecting what he had just interrupted.

Nothing was said for a long moment as Loki felt irritation spark through him as he looked at his father, Noir felt awkward and slightly frightened of the king, and the king himself merely wondered what Frigga had wanted him to do.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Odin finally asked mildly.

Noir glanced to Loki, deciding to let him do the talking.

Loki's fists clenched at his side. "Yes, actually," he said curtly.

Odin forced a smile. "…Would you mind introducing me to your friend?" he asked, glancing to Noir.

Noir felt panic flash through her. Loki swallowed and glanced at her, unsure.

"If you please, Your Majesty," Noir said, her voice strong despite her slight terror. "I am Lady Noir Voleusesdaughter."

"An honor to make your acquaintance," Odin nodded to her regally.

Silence fell again.

"…Did you want something?" Loki asked, an edge to his voice.

"I merely thought…" Odin trailed off. "We don't talk much, Loki, and so I thought we might talk a bit tonight."

Loki gritted his teeth. "Convenient," he muttered.

Noir sent him a meaningful look…. A look that basically said, "I swear on the nine realms, Loki, if you say one word to make your father unhappy, he's going to kill us both, and I will find a way to kill you again once we're dead."

Odin's brow furrowed. "What do you mean, my son?"

"I mean it's convenient that tonight of all nights, you decide to make some effort to pay any attention at all to me," the second prince growled.

The king's eye narrowed. "Your mother is the one who suggested it, actually… because she's under the impression that I do not care for you."

Loki scoffed. "Under the impression," he repeated bitterly. "As if there's any other impression given. Father, just go back to praising Thor and his every perfect word and perfect action. Leave me be."

"I do care for you, Loki," Odin said as his son started to turn away from him.

Noir averted her gaze from the arguing men, looking instead at her bare toes, still poking out from under the hem of the dress. She scuffed her feet against the ground. She couldn't help but feel terribly out of place, like she shouldn't be here for this conversation. But the only way she could escape the balcony was to walk past Odin… and she was starting to think that perhaps jumping off the balcony was an option, once considering the thought of walking past the king. Jumping off the balcony was a much more appealing concept.

Loki threw his father a resentful look. "Right. You care for me. Which explains why Thor is only prided higher than gold, and why I'm the one who is told to merely stand by and worship him, too," he spat venomously.

Odin's eye was filled with smoldering anger. "You think of yourself so highly… yet you seclude yourself and say nothing but poisonous words to those trying to be friendly."

"I don't need friends," Loki spat.

"And that is why I do not dote upon you like I do Thor," Odin said, raising his voice slightly. "Because you do not require such attentions. You keep yourself company; you need neither my approval nor approbation. You reject it once it is given; why should I offer it?"

"Because maybe I do need it," Loki hissed angrily. "Maybe I just don't want your secondhand pride, a hand-me-down of your love for Thor. Maybe I don't want to be the afterthought, the tag-along, the name that comes after the 'and' inn a sentence!"

Odin's face hardened. "You have jealousy in your heart for your brother, Loki. It is not fitting for a prince. If you would understand the actions I take, and not question them… if you would accept your place—"

"Accept the fact that I am below Thor, you mean?" Loki deadpanned.

Odin stopped speaking and just gave his younger son a glare. There was a long moment of silence, and then the king merely turned and swept the curtain aside angrily, stalking back into the ballroom.

Loki watched his father go, a blank expression remaining on his face.

Noir, who had still been standing to the side silently, looked at him sadly. "…Loki?" she whispered

"What do you want?" he asked flatly.

Noir was taken aback. She swallowed and edged along the balcony railing until she stood next to him. "Loki?" she repeated anxiously.

He finally turned away from the gossamer curtain that his father had just disappeared from. He met Noir's eyes, and she was surprised to see the coldness and hatred there. "What?" he asked, voice still flat.

Tentatively, she reached out and touched his hand. He made no move to pull away, but neither did he squeeze back when she tightened her grip on his hand in an attempt to comfort him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked bitterly. "I'm simply supposed to accept my place… as merely the second-in-line. The last one to be noticed, the last to be asked the opinion of, the last to be appreciated."

Noir almost felt her heart break just looking at the somber expression on his face. The coldness and hatred had disappeared… but now there was only desolation. She pulled him closer to her, and she wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders. "Loki… they save the people who are drowning first."

His arms wrapped around her waist in return. "But what if I'm drowning, too? And they just haven't noticed it yet? What if I can hardly breathe, and I'm sinking, and they can't hear me calling for help?"

Noir closed her eyes, holding back her tears at his words. "Then let me save you."

He tightened his hold on her. "You can't, Noir," he whispered.

Noir let out a shuddering breath. "Then at least let me drown with you. Can I at least do that? We'll drown together."

Loki laughed shakily. "Please don't." He shifted slightly, so he was leaning back against the balcony railing, and Noir faced him. She pulled away just enough for him to see her brow creased with worry and her eyes shining with tears that threatened to spill. With a sigh, he stroked his hand down her cheek. "Noir," he whispered.

She didn't say anything; just looked down at the ground. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and then waited for her reaction. She gave none.

"I didn't know it was like that for you," she admitted. "I didn't know you were so badly shunned and… and…"

Loki felt his anger again. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does…"

They both froze and glanced away from each other when they heard a scream from the ballroom, followed by a commotion. They looked at each other in surprise, then dashed for the curtain to see what was going on.

Sif stood off to the side of the ballroom, her back to a window as she watched the line of couples in the middle of the room. Her eyes followed Prince Thor and the young lady he was dancing with… it was the girl she had introduced herself to earlier. Lady Marron Something-or-Other-She-Hadn't-Bothered-to-Listen-To. Sif's brow creased. Thor and Lady Marron were smiling and talking… well, it appeared that Thor was doing most of the talking… which only made Sif's heart sink further. The couple was already in the middle of their second dance, and Thor hadn't even danced with anyone else yet. He hadn't even _looked _at Sif like she might want to dance.

She sighed and leaned back against the wall next to the window, folding her arms over her chest. Lady Marron was a lucky girl. Normally, Thor would do his princely duty and try to dance with as many ladies of the court as he could. But Lady Marron appeared to have his full attention.

Lady Sif paused and frowned as she heard a _clink _just outside the window. She glanced sidelong at the glass. She didn't see anything at first… and then she spotted it. On the windowsill, there was a… a something. A…. grappling hook?

Suddenly the window was smashed, and several more around the ballroom were smashed simultaneously. Several people screamed at the sudden sound of shattering glass.

Sif skipped away from the window, retreating to a safe distance of a few good strides. She reached for the long dagger at her waist as a figure dropped lithely in through the window… and similar figures dropped in through all the smashed windows at the same time. Cloaked and indistinct. By this point, the ballroom was in a bit of pandemonium, with all the partygoers dashing to the middle of the room in a huge huddle. The music had stopped playing, and the couples were no longer dancing. Sif slowly backed away from the indistinct figure in black, heading back towards the crowd of frightened people.

"Everybody keep calm!" a gruff voice called loudly, confident and slightly sneering. "All we want is a little word with our Dearly Beloved Gods-Save-Him King!"

The voice came from a figure on the other side of the room, and Sif turned to see a figure in black, seemingly a bit taller than the others, striding towards the head of the room. Sif wasn't sure what to do… should she jump into action and attack? Or should she wait. She didn't know.

All the figures in black cloaks were now grouping together and moving forward after their leader… there were perhaps twenty in all, all in black and all with their hoods up to hide their faces.

The lady warrior drew her knife and started to stalk after the group, quickly joined by Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral.

"If anyone makes a move to harm any one of us…" the leader called over his shoulder nonchalantly. "Then we attack the lovely little group of sitting ducks in the middle of the room." He raised a black-gloved finger at the unarmed and terrified group in the middle of the room, shaking with fear in a group.

Sif and the warriors stopped, knowing that risking the lives of all the lords and ladies was not a risk worth taking to attack the twenty figures head-on.

The leading figure then approached the throne, where the king of Asgard sat up straight, looking like he was made of stone.

The figure in black moved to stand at the very bottom of the steps leading up to the kings' seat. He dipped into a bow, spreading his cloak grandly. "King Odin Allfather… I am Chatte Rouge Catalysseur… You might know me better as… your doom."

Loki and Noir tore the curtain aside and then stopped dead at the sight. All the partygoers were huddled together in fear in the middle of the ballroom, while Odin sat up on his throne, staring stoically at the figure in black before him, backed by a group of similarly-garbed people in black. The music had stopped, and wind was blowing in from smashed windows all around the room.

"What the bloody-?" Loki started to wonder quietly, his eyes flicking over the situation.

"I am Chatte Rouge Catalysseur… you might know me better as… Your Doom," a sonorous voice sounded from the leading figure in front of Odin.

Noir's fists suddenly clenched at the sound of his voice. "Chatte. They're nekos," she hissed to Loki.

Loki's eyes narrowed, and he slowly started to step forward.

"Chatte Rouge Catalysseur," Odin repeated the name the leader had offered. "Why do you interrupt our night in so dramatic a fashion?"

Chatte Rouge Catalysseur laughed darkly. "Because you won't listen to us otherwise, will you, my _king?" _he asked scornfully.

Odin made no comment. Loki's jaw clenched. This was exactly what he had been telling his father the previous morning… that the nekos were taking violent measures because the Allfather would not make any changes otherwise.

"All I wish to tell you…" Rouge said calmly. "Is that… the rebellion is coming. And you should enjoy your throne while you have it. Because you won't for much longer, Odin."

There was frightened murmuring around the whole room, though the group of cloaked forms chuckled quietly.

"I take it you are the rebel leader, Chatte Rouge Catalysseur?" Odin asked warily. "And these are your followers?"

"These are only a select few… a few well-trained warriors that can gut an Aesir in a pinch," Rouge said nonchalantly.

Further worried murmuring from the Aesir. Loki nervously tugged Noir's elbow and they crept a little closer, joining the group of party guests.

"And why, neko, do you think this will accomplish anything? Simply tell me what it is that you request of me, and I shall consider it. I do not see reason for you to continue with your so-called rebellion… I am sure such measures are not necessary," Odin was obviously trying to keep himself cool and collected.

"You want to know what we want?" a neko from the group behind Rouge challenged angrily. "As if you really don't know, _King? _As if you really don't know why we do this?"

"Blanc, hold your tongue!" another snapped harshly in a whisper.

An arm seized Noir's, and she jumped. Marron stood next to her, eyes wide in fear and realization. "Blanc," she said almost inaudibly.

Noir swallowed, her lips pinched, and nodded in agreement.

"I see no reason for such sudden and drastic actions," Odin said slowly.

"Pay no heed to him," Rouge said quickly. "He does not know his place. But he is also correct; surely you know what it is we wish? What we want is our rightful place in society. It is a simple request, is it not, Allfather?" Rouge continued solemnly.

Odin let out a bark of laughter. "Your rightful place, you say? Your rightful place is back on your plantation as slaves, or in prison, or hanging from the gallows. You deserve nothing more than that, and your endeavors to raise your status only prove where you belong, Chatte Rouge Catalysseur. You dig your own grave by leading your fight, and only further separate yourself from civilized society."

There was dead silence in the whole room for a moment.

And then, "If you insist," Chatte Rouge Catalysseur said in a dangerously low voice.

There was a deafening _boom _that shook the room, and suddenly the room had returned to pandemonium. It seemed people were running in every direction, most making a mad dash for the ballroom doors, and a few running towards the king. The figures in black seemed to only be adding more confusion by suddenly standing in people's way, or throwing down small objects that made more small explosions.

Loki and Thor lost sight of Noir and Marron as suddenly people raced past. The two princes grabbed each other's forearms to not lose each other,, and they tried to forge their way through the crowd.

"Loki!" Loki thought he heard Noir's voice, but he could not see her. "Loki!"

And still he could not see through the silk gowns and velvet capes, or the swishing black burlap cloaks.

Now people were flooding out of the ballroom, leaving it nearly empty. It appeared the black-cloaked nekos had disappeared in the commotion… and so had the nekos in ball gowns.

"We must speak to Father," Thor started to lead his brother forward, looking worried, but Loki tried to wrench his arm out of Thor's grip.

"Noir and Marron," he hissed meaningfully.

Thor frowned and nodded, indicating that he already knew. "They probably will just find their way to your chambers again," he shrugged, though obviously not entirely convinced. "But it doesn't matter… Father—"

Loki cut him off with an irritated sigh. "Father can be taken to Helheim," he muttered under his breath, but Thor was already dragging Loki to the head of the room, where Odin, Frigga, Sif, the Warriors Three, and a group of guards were already deep in conversation.

"What is to be done?" Thor called to the king.

Odin turned and looked at his two sons. His gaze lingered on Loki a little longer than necessary. "…We shall find the nekos and attack. We cannot allow this to happen again. They did not cause harm tonight, but they have made it clear that that is their eventual aim."

Loki's mouth dropped open in outrage. "You're going to _attack?" _

"What would you suggest, Loki?" Odin snapped.

Loki scoffed. "I'd suggest you think about their actions tonight. They came for a reason…" He looked around the ballroom for a moment. "They came to get a rise out of us…" He took a few strides away and knelt on the floor. "Their leader stood here… and…" He ran his finger along the ground and lifted it to inspect. "Evidence of flash powder," he announced, standing and brushing off his hands. "Which is used to create theatrical effects, but is known simply for its noise and light, and not necessarily for damage. And they used many of these little flash powder explosions to create confusion. Which means…?" he gave the others a dark look, as if waiting for them to come to the conclusion themselves. None of them seemed to realize what he was getting at. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "This means it was all a show… all a little… performance… all a…" he paused, and a thought struck him. "A… distraction…"

Odin's eye narrowed as he tried to comprehend what Loki meant. Then his eye widened. "Their appearance tonight was nothing more than a front, and a diversion… to make us not notice something…"

"Allfather!" Sif's eyes suddenly widened. Her eyes were glued to one of the smashed windows, and she rushed over to it.

Everyone followed her, and gasped. In the far distance, on the outskirts of Asgard, a blaze was visible. It was leagues away… but it was not in the city.

It looked like every building at the numerous plantations had been set aflame.

About ten minutes earlier…

Noir's cat ears, still invisible, drew back and flattened to her head at the sudden _boom _that filled the room when Chatte Rouge Catalysseur finished speaking. People suddenly screamed and dashed towards the exit to the ballroom, jostling the neko girl.

She was swept by the crowd for a moment as she struggled to free herself from the current.

"Noir!" a voice squeaked somewhere off to her left. Noir turned, stumbling slightly as someone ran past, bumping her. She caught sight of a flash of amber hair, and she shoved her way over to Marron.

"Marron," she whispered. But she suddenly gasped as she realized someone—a figure in a black cloak—had a hand wrapped around the girl's arm, and was dragging her towards a window. And then someone grabbed Noir's upper arm and began dragging her, too. She tried yanking herself out of the hold, but a long-forgotten male voice whispered in her ear.

"Little Chatte Noir Etoile… It's been a long time."

Noir's blood ran cold, but suddenly she was being ushered out the shattered window of the ballroom.

"Loki!" she yelled helplessly, unable to stop the gloved hands pushing and pulling her onto the narrow stone sill just outside the window. She gasped as her bare feet touched the frigid rock. She was beginning to regret taking off her shoes for that dance with Loki.

"Shut your mouth, Etoile!" the same voice hissed before a hand dragged her further out the window, snagging her gown and tearing it. The magic spell upon it faltered, and she found herself wearing a simple white dress. "Loki!" she called desperately, but she could not see him.

And soon she was being led along the narrow stone sills and trellises out of the palace. Tears pricked her eyes… she had no idea what was going on. All she knew was… she had been kidnapped, caught off guard by the chaos in the ballroom. And somehow the neko rebels had gotten ahold of her and Marron.

And she was no longer with Loki…

**Note from LoquaciousQuibbler: Sorry, you guys, I got some major writer's block on this chapter… I **_**knew **_**what I wanted to write, but I just couldn't get it out… so I'm so sorry for not updating as regularly as usual. :P I still feel like this chapter didn't end up as good as I had hoped… **

**Also, sorry for ruining the lovely fluffy atmosphere we had last chapter. But we all knew it was coming, right? **

**Props to Phantasmagorical Me for the "What if I'm drowning, and they just haven't noticed?" line. Thank you, my friend. I hope you don't mind that I took the metaphor a lot further than you originally suggested. Also, I did a little moment of Sif being jealous of Thorron… we may have a little more of that in the future ;) **

**For now, though, we can all feel terrible for Loki and his terrible daddy issues… and for Noir and Marron, who have just been taken against their will by the rebels… (Hmm wonder who's to blame for that? Can't imagine…) **

**My favorite line of this chapter was Loki snapping at Odin about being the second place every day… "I don't want to be the name that follows the 'and' in a sentence!" That is my favorite. I don't know why… But anyways. **

**And in case I don't update before the holidays come around… Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, everybody who celebrates it! (Well, those are what I celebrate… if you celebrate something else, then I wish you a happy holiday of your choice ;P) **

**Please favorite, follow, review, and forgive the unnaturally long wait **


	18. Chapter 18

*I hope you guys all had a wonderful Christmas. I got a huge amount of my favorite candy, so I quite happy with that *hearts* but I hope you all were happy with your gifts/family get-togethers/whatever you do to celebrate. Anyways, on with the chapter.

Cajolery

A young boy stood on the balcony too his room, looking at the view and scowling. A frown creased his brow, and the smoky wind ruffled his raven hair. His blue eyes were focused in the distance, on a blazing fire beyond the outskirts of the city.

"Loki?" a woman's voice asked behind him.

The young prince jumped, and he turned to see Frigga, his mother.

"Hello, Mother… Come look," he beckoned for her to join him at the balcony railing, watching the fire.

The queen curiously stepped forward and looked out. Her lips pursed slightly.

"What's going on?" Loki asked curiously.

Frigga hummed. "It appears there may have been an accident at one of the plantations… or a minor revolt by the slaves… they do it occasionally. Sometimes the Aesir slaves, but more often the nekos," she explained.

Loki quirked an eyebrow. "Why do they revolt?"

"They do not like their treatment," Frigga said simply.

"Are they treated badly?" Loki queried.

Frigga considered. "It depends on the plantation owner… but yes, for the most part, they are treated badly," she admitted. "But they are only enslaved after committing a crime, so serving on the plantation is their punishment." She glanced away from the distant fire and looked down at her younger son. "Do you think that is justifiable, Loki?"

Loki looked back out over the fire. It was so far away, it could not affect him except for the minor aroma of smoke. What happened to neko slaves on plantations so far away you could hardly see them made no difference in his life. What should he care if they were treated badly? "I suppose it justifies it," he said slowly. "If they are enslaved for doing wrong, then they are certainly supposed to be punished," he nodded. He looked carefully at the blaze, beyond his own little world. He mused about the idea for a moment. "But then, I've never met a neko," he shrugged dismissively. He looked back up at his mother. "So… Did you want to speak with me, Mother?"

Frigga nodded slowly. "You did not attend dinner tonight," she observed. "I wished to come ask you why."

Loki's face crinkled in disgust. "Because I don't like Thor anymore, that's why."

Frigga chuckled softly. "You don't like Thor anymore? What does that make, the fifth time this month?"

Loki huffed. "You know how he is, Mother. He was being obnoxiouser…" he paused. "I mean, more obnoxious, than usual," he corrected himself.

Frigga smiled. "Perhaps you should accept that that is simply the way Thor acts sometimes, Loki."

The boy sighed heavily. "Which is why I don't think I'll be attending dinner anymore. He always teases me. Says he's older, and he's going to be king someday, and he has more friends than me, and he's better with practice fighting, so he's better than me," Loki listed mutinously under his breath.

Frigga shook her head. "Loki, Thor may be better than you at some things, but never think that he is better than you," she chastised him gently. "You have your own skills and talents, don't you?"

Loki looked dubious. "Like…?"

Frigga sighed in mild exasperation with her son. "Have you not been studying sorcery? You have the gift of that. Your brother does not. And does Thor do any reading? No, you do. Thor may possess a sharper blade than you, but you seek to sharpen your mind," she reached forward and gently tapped her son's forehead with a fingertip.

Loki smiled faintly at his mother's praise. "I am… kind of hungry," he admitted finally.

"Then let us go, and we'll request you something from the kitchens," she led the way off the balcony.

Loki did not follow immediately. He threw a last glance to the flaming plantation so far off… the lives that went on there, and the slaves and their bad treatment, none of it had any effect on him. He nodded and turned away, not sparing another thought to the slaves on the plantation.

Leagues away from the young prince, two small figures stumbled down the dusty cobblestone path to the city. Noir Etoile's small hand gripped tightly to the even smaller one of Gris Fumar.

"Noir, how much further is it?" Gris asked hoarsely.

Noir shook her head. "I don't know, Gris… she just said to follow the path," she choked.

The smoke from the plantation fire was wafting through the air, making it difficult for the young nekos to find their way. But after what seemed like far too long, the two ambled into the outskirts of the city.

The two had never been to the city before. Their mother had. Their mother had told them a few times about living as a street thief in the big city. But her children were lost as to how to begin their own lives as such.

Groaning, they collapsed into an empty alleyway in between two grimy-looking hovels.

"Noir, what are we going to do?" Gris asked helplessly.

Noir sighed. "Gris, I… don't know… you keep asking like I'll know what we're supposed to do."

"You're supposed to know," he said resentfully. "You're the older one. You're supposed to be the one who knows what to do."

Noir huffed and stood, going to the mouth of the alley and looking out. "Untrue, Gris," she muttered mutinously. "Just because you're younger doesn't mean you're not worth anything. Sometimes I need your help, too. Sometimes I'm supposed to be the leader. But sometimes the younger shouldn't just rely on the older. Sometimes I think the younger one should take a stand," she said over her shoulder at Gris.

Gris's face twisted into a frown, and he was obviously trying not to burst into tears.

Noir sighed and looked away. She didn't like making her little brother cry. But he couldn't just assume she would always know what to do, either. She looked up and around the street. Her eyes settled on the gigantic golden structure off in the distance. She knew it was the palace. She knew it was where the royal family lived… the ones who were responsible for the nekos' slavery, as Noir Soir had always said darkly under her breath.

Noir swallowed, looking at the distant intimidating building. The tips of her cat ears twitched. She'd like to tell those royals exactly what she thought of the nekos' enslavement. But she never would be able to. The palace, and the people whose lives went on there, were beyond her understanding, and beyond her recognition. She and the palace were separated by only a few short leagues of city. But that was still worlds apart.

"They've set fire to all the plantations," the queen's voice whispered in horror.

"No doubt they've now freed all the nekos enslaved there," Lady Sif added darkly. "Which means that those freed will join the rebellion… we'll soon have an army on our hands," she spat mutinously.

The king was already deploying guards to get to the plantations as fast as was physically possible, and to salvage what products from the plantations they could, as well as capture any nekos in the premises.

Loki listened to none of it, staring out the window at the fire. He recalled the last time he had watched a plantation burn. Now the fire was far greater… there was more than just one plantation burning. And he felt a tightness in his heart. Lives were probably being lost there right now. Like Noir's kin. Noir could have been on that plantation. He realized it wasn't just Noir… the nekos, including the enslaved ones on the plantations, were people. Noir wasn't the only neko. She wasn't the only one with a personality, and a smile, and a sense of humor. He was kidding himself if he thought the only one that mattered was Noir.

He swallowed back the bitter taste in his mouth and turned from the window, heading out into the halls. He had to find Noir and tell her he was truly willing to fight for the nekos' rights. The neko revolts and rebellions were not the way to do it, of course. But neither was Odin's simply ignoring the problem. Now… where was Noir? She had disappeared from the ballroom… maybe she had gone back to his chambers with Marron.

He pulled the green handkerchief out of his pocket. The tracing spell had, of course, faded off by now. The spell faded once the two objects were reunited, and Noir and Loki had been reunited at the ball. But he could still use this handkerchief.

He focused on the two handkerchiefs that Noir wore around her neck, eyes closed. He opened his eyes and nodded determinedly when he saw the green cloth in his hand glowing softly. It tugged him along, and he walked through the palace.

To his relief, he was being led back to his chambers. "Thank goodness," he muttered as he turned into the passage to his chambers, and the handkerchief glowed brighter. He stepped forward and turned the door handle, throwing it open.

"Noir? Marron?" he called as he stepped into the sitting room. "I'm back. Sorry about the commotion at the ball…" he trailed off, looking around. He did not see either girl.

He frowned and took a few more steps in. He did not see them anywhere. Puzzled, he looked down at the handkerchief in his hands. It still glowed brightly enough to tell him he was near his intended destination.

"Hello?" he called again, trying to pinpoint exactly where the two handkerchiefs were. The spell pulled him gently off to the right, and he followed the faint tug. He stopped in front of the open door to his dressing room. He stepped in nervously. No one was in this room. So why had the spell led him here?

And then he saw the two piles of neatly folded clothes in the corner… Noir and Marron's clothes. The clothes they had been wearing before they changed into the dresses he had provided for them. Loki stepped forward and saw the two tied-together green handkerchiefs atop the folded tunic, next to Noir's black leather boots. She had taken them off when she changed her clothes… and she hadn't made it back to his room to put it back on.

"Blast," he muttered apprehensively. Then where was his little neko?

Noir gasped as a hand grabbed her wrist and yanked it as she started to slow her stride discreetly.

"None of that," a voice hissed.

"Quit manhandling her," another voice hissed angrily.

"She's trying to slip away," the first voice sneered.

"Hmph."

Noir let her gaze drop to the ground. She recognized both voices. Both were male voices. The second one, the one that had said to stop manhandling her, was Blanc Lune… her friend and partner-in-crime. Her heart sank. She had known he was a rebel ever since the first revolt… but still. Hearing his voice coming from under a black hood as his hand wrapped around Marron's upper arm, tugging her along, was something different from simply knowing something in her mind.

"Let me trade you places, sir," Blanc said after a moment of silence.

The first voice grunted, and the hold on Noir's wrist was released. The two black-cloaked figures traded places, and now a new hand wrapped around Noir's wrist.

_"How could you do this?" _Noir hissed immediately.

"Do what?" he asked coolly.

"Blanc!" Noir said desperately. "This is insane! You just broke into the palace, made a scene, and for what? To make a statement for your little rebellion?"

"No. To create a distraction to further our little rebellion," Blanc snapped. "And I don't see why you're not overjoyed at the idea of getting our rightful place—"

"We're not getting our rightful place this way, you imbecile!" Noir snapped. "This only creates trouble!"

Blanc's grip on her wrist tightened to the point of it actually hurting. "You don't get it, Noir… You don't _see _it like I do… you will soon."

Noir shook her head in disgust. "Where are you taking us?"

"You'll see." That wasn't Blanc who had spoken. It was the other figure, who was leading Marron along.

Noir swallowed. "Who are you? Are you… Chatte Rouge Soleil?"

"No. I changed my last name. I am now Chatte Rouge Catalysseur; leader of the neko rebellion," he said smoothly.

Noir's brow furrowed. He called himself Catalysseur. Catalyst. Something or someone that precipitated an event or a change. She had known him before as Chatte Rouge Soleil… back when she lived on the plantation with her mother and brother. According to her mother, Rouge was the one that had helped with setting up the children's escape… the one who had gotten ahold of the dagger to kill the watchman in order to provide said escape.

And now… he was the leader of the neko revolution.

Blanc suddenly stiffened, and he tugged the green handkerchief tied around Noir's wrist. "Did you get this from _him?" _he growled.

Self-consciously, she tried to pull her hand out of Blanc's grasp. "What do you care?"

"He can trace us if you have this," he spat, and tore the cloth from Noir's wrist and tossed it off to the side, fluttering in the wind before settling on the dirty cobblestones.

Noir's mouth dropped open in shock. "Blanc, you-!"

"Quiet," Rouge ordered. "We're getting close."

A few minutes later, the group of around twenty nekos stopped in front of a dilapidated villa on the outskirts of the richer district, only a street or two away from where the grand houses turned to small shacks and hovels.

Rouge let go of Marron, shoving her over to another black-cloaked figure for guarding, and then he stepped up to the scarred wooden door and knocked in a rhythmic fashion. A moment passed, and then it was opened.

"Catalysseur, sir," a male voice said respectfully, swinging the door wide enough for the nekos to enter.

Catalysseur entered first, and the other black-cloaked figures followed. Noir and Marron, along with their respective escorts, entered last.

The interior of the villa was dark, lit only by a couple of scant lanterns and candles, barely penetrating the darkness. And it was crowded by the number of nekos.

"Chatte Rouge Catalysseur is back!" someone called triumphantly. The nekos who had gone to the palace then began to mingle with those who had already been in the room.

A couple people let out 'welcome back's and ''good's, but most were quiet.

"Why is everyone so gloomy?" Catalysseur asked smoothly, lowering his hood. The other nekos seemed to take this as permission to let down their cowls, too, and so they lowered their hoods.

"The others aren't back from the plantations, sir," someone piped up.

Rouge nodded his head.

Noir stared. She did know the rebel leader… from so long ago… in a previous life. He was older now, of course. His dusky red-brown hair was the same, but shorter now. He had neatened up his moustache. Noir recalled him as the gruff man who worked at the plantation… he and her mother had been friends, but Noir herself had never interacted with him much. And now here he was again, changed. But then, she realized, she had changed drastically, too.

"They'll be back soon," Rouge said confidently. "Soir won't let us down."

Noir's gray eyes flashed at that declaration. Had he just said… Soir?

"What happened at the palace?" someone called.

"It went well enough," someone else shrugged from the crowd. "We got what we went for, and distracted the king for what we hope was long enough… the plantations were already going up in flame by the time we left, but if the others aren't back, then we still don't have anything to celebrate."

"Sure we do," Blanc called. "We got these two, at least," he nodded to Marron and Noir, who froze nervously.

"Who are they, anyway?" a brown female neko asked curiously.

"Friends of mine," Blanc said shortly. "New recruits."

Noir and Marron stared at Blanc. "What?" they asked flatly.

Blanc looked at them. "You'll be joining the rebellion now that you're here."

The girls exchanged bewildered and outraged looks.

Blanc was then slapped by Marron, and then shoved roughly by Noir.

"We never agreed to this!" Marron protested shrilly. "No one asked you to kidnap us from where we were!"

Blanc shot them dirty looks, rubbing his cheek where Marron had slapped him, and now leaning against the wall he had stumbled back against when Noir pushed him. By now the other nekos were watching interestedly, like spectators at a show; amused and yet detached from the action taking place.

"What gives you the right to bring us here and just _tell _us we're joining the rebellion?" Noir snapped. "We didn't want-!"

"Oh, you'll want to," Blanc cut in. "Believe me. Just wait. You're joining, both of you."

"What exactly is the backstory with you three?" someone asked from the crowd, sounding mildly entertained. "Just for a little background to make this more enjoyable."

The three young nekos glanced around darkly.

Catalysseur now stepped in. "Blanc, you led me to believe that these two would be quite willing to join the rebellion… isn't that part of the whole reason we retrieved them from the palace?"

Blanc growled. "They'll join willingly… just wait."

"Can we talk to Blanc alone?" Noir snapped, and Marron nodded vigorously.

Someone in the crowd snickered. "I've got a feeling if we let the girls alone with the little rat, then we may have the trouble of having to hide his body once they're done with him…"

There was a knock on the door; the same not-quite-regular beat on the wood startling everyone.

Someone moved to open the door and threw it open. "Soir," someone called. "About bloody time."

A group of nekos in black cloaks, as well as nekos in slaves' tunics of burlap poured through the door.

"We've got new recruits," the woman leading the mass announced, and Noir stopped dead at the voice. "The plantations have been burned to a crisp, and we only lost two of our own. On the other hand, we've brought new recruits as well," the woman said breezily. "The guards were just arriving from the palace when we left… so I take it the other mission went well?"

Catalysseur nodded in the affirmative. "It did. Their little get-together became pandemonium in a matter of seconds, and we made our little statement to the king… and then we managed to get our two recruits from there as well."

Soir let out a hum of acknowledgment, obviously not particularly impressed. "You mean Blanc's little friends he's been going on and on about? I'd like to meet them."

Blanc let out a low chuckle and said under his breath, "Oh, Soir, if only you knew just how much you want to meet them…" He then raised his voice. "They're over here, Soir."

The woman turned to the corner the young nekos stood in. "Ah, good."

Noir Voleuse stared. Noir Soir… her mother. Was… here. Right here in front of her. A rebel… but most importantly, alive. As she drew closer to inspect her and Marron, she felt her heart tighten in her chest. She hadn't seen her mother since that night she escaped the plantation with Gris. She had always assumed she had died either in the skirmish and blaze that followed, or had died from the usual slave starvation, overwork, or vicious beatings. But… she hadn't.

Soir drew closer to inspect them, squinting her gray eyes to see them through the darkness. And then she froze. "…E—Et—Etoile…?"

Noir couldn't speak, staring and lost for words. And then suddenly a pair of hands gripped hers, and she was pulled into a crushing embrace by her long-lost mother. And for the moment, the daughter had absolutely not one thought of the rebellion, or the kidnapping, or even of Loki.

**Note from LoquaciousQuibbler: Oh, gods, everyone get nervous! Noir is distracted from Loki for two seconds! Be afraid; be **_**very **_**afraid… nah just kidding :P But seriously. **

**And just so you know… they are calling her Etoile because she has not yet told them that she has changed her last name. Don't worry; I haven't forgotten or anything. She just hasn't told them yet. **

**And the beginning of this chapter… what did you think of it? I just wanted to have a little moment of their thoughts when they were younger, thinking that something was too far-off, too above you, or too below you to even really exist… like Loki's just like… well, the nekos and their lives don't affect me… so I guess it's okay. And Noir looking at the palace… she's really rather close to it, but they're worlds apart. It's like us, walking through Hollywood. We're only a mile or two away from some famous celebrity, yet still worlds apart. So yeah. **

**Argh and Loki looking for Noir… but she left her kerchief of his handkerchiefs in his room… and then Blanc threw away her other one *runs around in a circle in a panic* WHAT ARE WE GONNA DOOOOOO?! **

**Well, darlings, we'll see. ;) **

**Please favorite, follow, and review. I'm up to 129 reviews as of now! Let's keep those numbers climbing, shall we? Love you guys for all the support. **


	19. Chapter 19

Audacity

Chatte Noir Voleuse was rooted to the spot when her mother hugged her. She didn't know what to think. She had always assumed she was dead. But now here she was. And her mother was relieved to see her.

Slowly, the daughter returned the hug.

"Mother," she whispered. "I—I—"

"Etoile, I thought you were dead," her mother breathed, sounding like she might be holding back tears. "Oh, my little girl…"

The other nekos in the large room were watching with mild happiness and slightly stronger confusion. Chatte Noir Soir made very few people privy to her past and what lied within it. None of them (save those who had known her before her children's escape from the plantation) even knew she had a child.

Marron stood off to the side of the reunited mother and daughter awkwardly, unsure of what to do as she nervously tugged on a strand of her hair. Blanc watched the two black nekos embrace, discreetly covering his mouth with his hand slightly to hide his smirk. He had known this would work… hiding them from each other until Noir and Marron were on the brink of joining the rebellion. Noir Soir added that extra little push he had known Noir Etoile would need. And Marron was soon to follow. She would always follow.

The two women parted from their hug after a long moment.

Chatte Rouge Catalysseur cleared his throat and turned to the watching group of nekos. "I think these two need a few moments alone… I am taking them to the planning room." With that, he went to Noir Soir, placed a hand on her shoulder, and started to steer her towards a flight of stairs. She seized her daughter's hand tightly, as if there was nothing that could make her part with her again.

The younger Noir followed along quickly to keep up. Her mind was still whirling, but now some realizations were crashing on her. She had some explaining to do for her mother… What she and Gris had done when they left the plantation… how their lives had been infinitely better because of the sacrifices the adults had made on the plantation that night… and that Gris was no longer living… Noir's breath caught in her throat as she thought about having to inform her mother of Gris Fumar's death.

Blanc and Marron watched the group disappear up the stairs. Blanc glanced to Marron and beckoned. "Come on," he muttered, nodding after them. "We should follow them."

Marron glared at him without speaking. Maybe Noir had been distracted from their situation, but then, Marron was sure she would have the same reaction if her own mother was alive. But since it was Noir's mother that was alive, Marron would follow and be the one to remember their situation. They had been kidnapped and Blanc was trying to convince them to join the rebellion. There was no way in Helheim that was going to happen, no matter how much Noir had missed her mother. Marron was hoping that all she would have to do was remind Noir of Loki, and then maybe she would start forming a plan to leave.

Marron didn't care if Noir's mother came with them or not… she just needed to get out of the rebels' hideout. This was not her. This was not where she belonged. Where she, personally, belonged was back on the ballroom floor with the Crown Prince of Asgard. And she knew that Noir belonged on that same floor, in the arms of the second prince.

She swept past Blanc without a word, though she purposely bumped his shoulder with her own as she did so.

Blanc pursed his lips as he heard a few of the nekos still watching snicker. Then he followed Marron and the rebel leader and the reunited mother and daughter.

Loki's boots echoed on the polished floor as he walked briskly to the safe room. He knew the chances were slim, but perhaps Noir and Marron had returned there and were waiting for someone to let them back in. He rounded the corner to the safe room hall and sighed irritably as he saw there was no one there. He went to the safe room door and opened it. Just as he had known, it was empty. The beds were empty, the lamp was extinguished, and the only things out of place were the books Loki had lent Noir in a neat stack on a dresser and the little deck of cards Thor had gifted Marron with.

Loki let the safe room door close and then headed to Thor's room. He had no idea what Noir and Marron would have gone there for, but perhaps they had gotten lost and found their way there to hide until everything in the ballroom was sorted. They had to be somewhere, and he didn't know where else to look.

The younger prince made it to Thor's room and, out of mere habit, knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Nothing. Growing impatient, he flung the door open. "Thor! Noir! Marron!" he called as he stepped in slowly. He glanced around Thor's sitting room. No one sat on the red couches, and no one perused the racks of weapons that stood in place of bookshelves. Not even Thor was here. Bemused, Loki backed out of the room and let it swing shut.

He closed his eyes, leaning against the closed door of Thor's chambers. Where the bloody blazes was his little neko thief and her friend?

"Loki!" a voice called from down the hall.

Loki's eyes flicked open, and he saw Thor striding towards him. He walked to meet him in the middle of the hall. "Do you have any idea where the girls are?" he asked urgently.

Thor frowned, continuing to walk towards his room. "No, why? Have you not found them yet?"

Loki rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "Thor, if I had found them and knew where they were, then why in Helheim would I be asking you?"

Thor sighed as well. "I don't know, Loki," he said bitterly. "Where have you looked?" By this point, he was opening his chamber doors and holding them open for Loki to enter as well.

Both stepped in, and Loki started to list off, "I first went to my chambers, because they have a decent enough idea of where it is, but they weren't there. And their clothes they had changed out of for the ball were still there, so obviously they hadn't returned. Then I went to the safe room, thinking perhaps they had decided to wait outside for one of us. Not very likely, I know, but likely enough… And they weren't there, either. Then I came here, thinking maybe they had decided to wait for one of us here. And obviously they aren't here," Loki, for the first time since beginning, took a breath. "So I have no idea," he finished worriedly.

Thor gave his brother an anxious look. "Where do you think they might have gone?"

Loki pressed his fingers to his temples in frustration. "I… don't… know," he said bitterly.

There was a long moment of silence. Loki felt so lost and agitated, not knowing where Noir was. It almost irritated him to know how worried about all of this he was… but he had a nagging feeling that there was something more out of place than it seemed. He didn't like not knowing where Noir was, and if she was safe. It was the same feeling that had made him, four days ago, seek her out when he thought she might have been arrested. But now she did not have the handkerchiefs she always wore tied around her neck for him to trace.

With a start, he realized how stupid he was.

"_You're wearing the handkerchief on your wrist," he observed. _

_ Noir glanced down. "Oh… yes. I didn't have anywhere else to put it, so I just…" She touched the cloth tied around her wrist. "Did you want it back?" _

_ He shook his head. "No… you can have it." _

Loki still had a way to trace Noir. The handkerchief she had been wearing on her wrist should be sufficient. He smiled faintly to himself, then glanced up at Thor.

Thor appeared to be lost in his own worried thoughts. He was thinking of Marron, and how he had lost sight of her so quickly back in the ballroom when the rebels broke in. He realized something with a start. "Loki,, the nekos…" he said slowly.

Loki was smiling slightly. "Yes?"

"Not the girls… but the rebels," Thor clarified. "Did Lady Marron and Lady Noir perhaps…?" he wasn't sure how to finish this sentence delicately. "Could they have left with them?"

Loki's smile faded quickly, and he glared. "No. There is no way."

But now Thor was growing nervous. "Loki, you did not stay in the ballroom, and so you did not hear what our father was saying… but he has announced that any neko is an enemy of Asgard. The only ones that will not be thrown in the stockades are the ones already enslaved on the plantations… which means that Noir and Marron are now enemies of Asgard." Thor swallowed. "Father has declared that if the rebellion headquarters can be found, then it is to be attacked. In short, our father has declared war on the nekos in every respect but official decree."

Loki stared, frozen in place. "We have to find the girls before someone else does, and throws them in prison," he whispered.

"But how?" Thor demanded. "We've already looked—"

"Shut up, I think I might have a way," Loki snapped. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his green handkerchief again.

"How? Loki, what does that handkerchief have to do with-?"

"Thor, did I not already say to shut up?" Loki sighed. "I can't cast the spell if you're talking. Let me concentrate a moment." Silence. Loki closed his eyes and frowned, thinking carefully… the green square of cloth, tied into a knot around Noir's wrist. He opened his eyes and looked at the kerchief in his hand. It was glowing faintly. "Good. Come on. I'll explain." He gestured to his older brother, who looked terribly confused, and he led the way back out into the hall.

Loki looked down at the softly glowing cloth and waited for it to tug him in the right direction. It tugged gently off down the hall, and he swallowed and started walking, glancing to Thor as he did so.

"I am using a tracing spell on this handkerchief," he started, holding it up.

Thor blinked. "The handkerchief will lead you to the girls?"

Loki shook his head. "No. It will lead me to an identical replica of this. And Noir has one, tied around her wrist."

Thor looked blank.

Loki sighed. "Idiot," he muttered.

"I understand perfectly, Loki," Thor protested. "I simply wonder how you know this will work. Won't it theoretically lead to _any _green handkerchief, though?" he queried.

Loki was surprised that Thor had actually come up with an intelligent question. Not only that, but evidently Thor knew some words over three syllables long. Who would have thought Thor knew the word 'theoretically?' He smiled faintly. "No. This spell leads you to the specific object you focus on. So it will only lead me to the handkerchief that was tied around Noir's wrist during the ball."

Thor raised an eyebrow. "Have you cast this spell before?"

"I did it many times when I was young, and mother reminded me how to cast the spell the other day so that I could find Noir then," Loki explained.

"…You used the same spell to find Noir the other day?" Thor asked.

"Yes. That day… in the dining hall… when I said I had something important to do, and you wouldn't understand or care. I was trying to find Noir."

Thor looked thoughtful. "…How long, Loki, have you been using spells to stalk Lady Noir?"

Loki glared at his brother, blushing as they continued to walk. "I am not _stalking _her," he muttered.

"Well, you are tracking her down without her express permission, on multiple occasions… you're even using tricks and spells to do it, Loki. Not to mention that you're using a personal item you gave her in order to stalk her." Thor grinned at his obviously-mortified younger brother. "It's positively scandalous, Loki."

Loki took this opportunity to slap Thor across the face with the handkerchief in his hand.

Noir sat across from her mother at a long wooden table, while Marron sat at another chair, and Blanc and Rouge stood in a corner.

"Etoile," Soir whispered. "Tell me what's happened to you… please…" Since they were sitting on the long sides of the table, the space between them was short, and Soir had been able to hold onto her daughter's hand again, and now she gently squeezed it.

Noir Voleuse swallowed. "Mother… I thought you were dead…"

"I'm not. I'm right here," came the reply in a choked voice. "Where's your brother?"

Noir's throat tightened. "He… is… dead." She felt tears prick her eyes.

Her mother was silent for a long moment. Her voice was hoarse as she asked hoarsely, "When? How?"

Noir took a shaky breath. "…A couple years ago… he was hung after he was caught thieving."

Soir let out a sob, and she covered her mouth with her free hand.

"Gris was a good person," Marron said quietly. "He was a good friend."

Soir sniffed and wiped her eyes. "You knew him as well, Marron? What is your name?"

"Chatte Marron Arable," Marron murmured. "Gris used to be in our group… the four of us lived together and looked out for each other."

Blanc flinched. Marron just _had _to open her mouth…

Soir took a few deep breaths, pressing her free hand to her forehead and squeezing Noir's hand even tighter with the other. "I'm sorry… I had just hoped that since you were here, Etoile…"

Noir swallowed. She didn't want to tell her mother that she had changed her last name. For some reason, it seemed like telling her would be some kind of betrayal.

"…You said there were four in your group, Arable," Soir continued in a hushed voice. "You, Etoile, Gris, and who else?"

Noir and Marron's eyes both flicked immediately to Blanc, standing stiffly in the corner. Something hit Noir.

"…It was Chatte Blanc Lune," Noir said, her voice deadly quiet.

Blanc swallowed and shifted uncomfortably. Blast it, they were putting the pieces together.

"…Did you…" Noir started to ask her question, but the idea seemed inconceivable. But at the same time, it made a horrible kind of sense. "Did you know my mother was here?" she asked suspiciously.

Noir Soir's eyes flicked to Blanc, and her sharp gray eyes narrowed. Every trace of her sadness at learning of Gris's fate had disappeared, and her piercing gaze was full of bitter distrust.

Blanc hesitated, and every eye in the room was on him. Even Rouge gave him a questioning look. The red neko knew very well that the white neko had known about both mother and daughter's existence. But the revolutionary said nothing, waiting to hear if Blanc would tell truth or lie.

Very carefully, Blanc said, "I met Chatte Noir Soir a couple months ago…"

Both black nekos' eyes narrowed further, giving Blanc the odd sensation of seeing one of their reflection, and both the original and the reflection were glaring at him.

"So you have known my daughter for some time," Soir said through clenched teeth. "And you never told me that she was alive?"

"How was I to know you had a daughter? How was I to know you two were related?" Blanc asked delicately.

"You knew bloody well!" Soir snarled, jumping to her feet and taking a few steps toward the young man.

"Let's not overreact, Soir," Chatte Rouge Catalysseur finally spoke up, stopping the outraged mother from making it all the way to Blanc.

"Oh, believe me, Rouge, I'm not overreacting," she said bitingly, not looking towards her leader, eyes still fixed on Blanc.

"Has he not reunited you with your daughter?" Rouge asked calmly.

Soir's eyes flashed. "We could have been reunited sooner, and yet he didn't give me the information he knew."

Everyone's attention was on the exchange except for Noir's. The young woman's eyes were focused on Blanc, who stared anxiously at Soir. But Noir Voleuse slowly stood from her chair and walked silently to the young man she had thought was her friend. No one noticed as she approached him, until she grabbed his arm and forced him to face her.

Then everyone fell silent and stared as Noir pushed Blanc Lune up against the wall.

"Noir, what are you-?" Blanc started to ask in bewilderment, but Noir cut him off.

"You knew about my mother, and you didn't tell me?" she growled.

"Yes, I knew about your blasted mother!" Blanc exclaimed exasperatedly. "Alright? You happy now? Yes, I knew about her, and I didn't tell you that she was part of the rebellion. Satisfied?"

Noir stared at him. "Almost."

Blanc's head snapped back and made a _thunk _as it hit the wooden planks of the wall when Noir's fist collided with his jawbone. Silence filled the room following this spectacle. Blanc carefully lifted a hand to gingerly touch his now-sore face as he gave Noir a stunned look, hardly able to believe what she had just done. She still had him pinned against the wall, and she was giving him a look of such anger that anyone with a bit more sense than Blanc would have been frightened.

"Now I am satisfied, you mewling quim," Noir hissed harshly.

Blanc's eyes widened, Marron clapped her hand over her mouth, Rouge raised his eyebrows, and Soir just smirked smugly.

The girl backed away and returned to her seat at the table.

"On that note," Rouge said mildly, as if nothing had happened. "I'd say it's time we find you girls a place to sleep for the night."

Marron and Noir's eyes flicked up in surprise, and then they exchanged glances. It seemed it had been predetermined that they would be staying for a while. The girls were less sure. Neither of them quite liked the idea of staying in this villa, with the rebels, and with Blanc.. But they couldn't very well say so as Noir Soir lay her hand on her daughter's shoulder, and the other on Marron's, and then gently led them out of the room.

Blanc still stood leaning against the wall, his hand on the spot Noir's knuckles had punched him. But his mind was more on the anger in Noir's eyes, the uncertainty in Marron's, and the doubtful worry they both shared when their staying was mentioned. He was almost starting to get the feeling that neither girl quite wanted to stay. And Blanc couldn't have that.

"Loki, you know I was only joking," Thor said for the trillionth time.

"I don't care, Thor," Loki said irritably, frowning down at the handkerchief. The tugging was still very faint… which meant they were still quite a long way from their destination. It faintly tugged him forward, and he took a few more steps. It then tugged him to the left. He turned left and looked up. His eyes narrowed.

He and Thor had reached the entrance of the palace… and the tracing spell was leading him out of the palace, and into the city. Loki glanced at Thor.

"They've gone out into the city," he said, sounding unsure.

Thor looked dubious. "You're sure your spell is working?"

"Yes, you oaf," Loki said bitterly.

"No need for names, Loki. It just seems unlikely… why would they leave the palace? Even if they got swept along by the crowd from the ballroom, they would surely have managed to get out of the current by the time they got to the entrance of the palace," Thor observed.

"I _know," _Loki snapped.

"Then why would they have gone out into the-?"

"_I don't know!" _Loki exploded. "_I'm not some omniscient being! I can't predict every little thing that happens, Thor! I don't know why Noir and Marron left the palace, understand?!" _

Thor looked taken aback by Loki's sudden rage. "Loki, I wasn't really asking _you; _I was merely asking aloud… you didn't need to lose your temper," he tried to reassure his brother quietly and not be hurt by Loki's sharpness.

Loki huffed and looked away. He hadn't meant to lose his temper at Thor, but he was terribly confused and worried. There was absolutely no reason for Noir to have left the palace. No logical reason. Except, of course, that she and Marron had gone with the rebels. But he recalled the short conversation he and his little thief had had outside their little shack, on the day that he had brought her to the palace.

_ "Do you know anything about the uprising?" Noir asked. _

_ "No," Loki shook his head. "Do you?" _

_ Noir quickly shook her head. "Haven't the slightest idea. I had heard nothing about it until just a few minutes ago, on the proclamation. I would never have mobbed the palace, Prince Loki." _

But now Loki was starting to wonder. Why else would she and Marron have disappeared so suddenly at the rebels' appearance at the ball, and why would they have left the palace without so much as a word?

He shook the thoughts from his head. There was a logical explanation. There had to be a logical explanation that would explain their disappearance from the palace. One that didn't involve treachery and betrayal. He led the way out into the night, with Thor following closely.

They traversed the mostly-empty streets for what seemed a long time, twisting and turning down alleys and paved roads into poorer districts.

"Loki, is the spell still working?" Thor asked worriedly as they turned down another dirty street.

Loki peered into his pocket to see the handkerchief glowing softly, but much brighter than it had been before. "Yes, Thor, it's working."

"Are we close?"

"It appears so," Loki mumbled, still personally confused. He saw no sign of life here, or in any of the shabby hovels around this street. It wasn't even anywhere near the little shack the neko thieves had lived in.

He continued to take slow steps forward, frowning deeply as the handkerchief's luminescence brightened considerably with every pace.

Suddenly, there was an interruption in the steady clunk of boots hitting the cobblestones. Loki paused. He had stepped on something. He took a step back and peered down at the ground. It was dark, and he couldn't see. But he knelt down and grazed his fingertips over the dusty stones. His hand touched something soft, and he seized it immediately, and then stood up again.

"What, Loki?" Thor asked immediately, inching to his brother to see what he had found on the ground.

Loki felt his heart tighten. In one hand, he held the glowing handkerchief he had set the tracing spell on. It was shining in the gloom of the night, casting faint light on his other hand. In his other hand, he clutched an identical handkerchief, not glowing, tied into a knot and very dirty. It seemed it had been on the ground for some time, being blown in the wind and trodden on by a number of feet. Hesitantly, Loki touched the two handkerchiefs together, and the light of the enchanted cloth winked out. Meaning its task had been done. Meaning he had reached his destination. His destination had been the handkerchief. And he had found the handkerchief. But no Noir. No Marron. No hope.

Loki felt a lump in his throat, and he forced himself to swallow it down, though it hurt.

"What does this mean?" Thor asked in a hushed voice.

Loki closed his eyes. "It means, Thor… that Noir threw this handkerchief away. It means, Thor, that we have no way to find the girls. And… I think… it means that they don't want to be found."

Thor's eyes flicked to his brother's in something like horror. "Do you think, perhaps…?"

"That they joined the rebels?" Loki finished shortly. He clenched his fists tighter on the handkerchiefs. He didn't want to believe that. He really didn't. He… he was full of such strong affection for Noir… he didn't want to believe that she had left with the rebels, and thrown away this small token. But it seemed that was what had happened. And the tightening in Loki's heart increased unbearably. He roughly shoved both squares of cloth into his pockets and turned on his heel.

"They're gone, Thor," Loki muttered harshly under his breath. "Let's go." He started to head back up the street, wanting nothing more than to go to his room and break something.

Thor did not follow his younger brother for a moment, looking dubious. "But Loki, surely we—"

_"We're done!" _Loki shouted, sounding something between furious and anguished.

Thor slowly moved to stand next to Loki, and carefully rested a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of this, Loki. Lady Noir and Lady Marron must have a good reason for—"

"Shut up," Loki cut him off bitterly, refusing to meet his eyes. He was instead looking somewhere towards the roof of a building, as if maybe he would see something there that would make him stop wanting to cry. There was nothing there. And so he still wanted to cry.

**Note from LoquaciousQuibbler: You guys, I am so exceedingly sorry for my lack of updates recently! Let me tell you, do not, repeat, do NOT try to write five different fics at once… it's very difficult and overwhelming… anyways. I'm sure you don't want to hear about it. **

**As far as this chapter goes… God, this sucked. **** Who else misses FrostThief fluff? We haven't had much in the last couple chapters…. Well, keep waiting, alright? We're going through that period all fics have to go through. We're gonna have a bit more darkness in this story for a little while longer. Hopefully it is exciting enough to keep you entertained, though. **** Let me know. **

**Eheheh we had Noir punch Blanc… right? That's always good. KyleighhBug7, I couldn't have your exact suggestion, but I did put a good sock in the jaw, yeah? Lol. And Noir called him a mewling quim, too! XD I wrote it, smirking to myself. ;) I hope you enjoyed that. And then we also had Loki searching desperately for the girls… using the handkerchief she had worn on her wrist during the ball… the handkerchief that Blanc tore off her wrist and threw away last chapter… and then they found it, dirty and tossed away on the street. And then the jumping to conclusions… and the… well, heartbreak. **

**Alright, soo I was writing this chapter in a huge rush, spell-checking furiously and re-reading the chapter for changes to make… because it was almost bedtime, and my parents were gonna make me go to bed "Cuz you have school tomorrow." The chapter was almost completely done… and then my parents made me go to bed, and I couldn't post it…. I was dying to post this chapter last night, but no such luck. So now I post it… heh. Sorry, I just wanted to share my franticness with you over this. All for naught. :P **

**Hopefully the updates will start picking up in frequency again, but I just got off Christmas Break, so we'll see. **

**Please favorite, follow, and review. Thank you all for the awesome support I have gotten for this story. You guys keep me motivated and happy. *hugs to you all* **

r


End file.
